Autre Lieu, Autre Histoire
by Akhen
Summary: Hermione part pour Forks, afin d'oublier une histoire impossible. Bella est partie sauver Edward... laissant Jacob, seul et perdu. Comment tout cela évoluera-t-il ?
1. Entrée

_Bonjour chers lecteurs,_

_Je suis heureuse de vous voir ici, sur cette page, à la recherche de quoi alimenter votre soif de lecture. J'espère que ma fiction saura vous satisfaire._

_Maintenant, présentons donc cette fiction : Un Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Twilight, mes deux univers favoris. Bien que Bella, ne soit pas réellement ma tasse de thé. Si j'ai décidé de réunir Hermione et Jacob, c'est tout simplement que leurs conjoints respectifs, ne me satisfaisaient guère. Enfin... voilà pour la petite info._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture._

Entrée en matière :

:-)

Prologue : Alternative.

Chapitre 1 : Je pars le retrouver.

Chapitre 2 : Ivre de pensées.

Chapitre 3 : Je sais.

Chapitre 4 : Si désirable.

Chapitre 5 : Face à face.

Chapitre 6 : Mon poussin.

Chapitre 7 : Troubles.

Chapitre 8 : Jalouse, Menteuse.

Chapitre 9 : Contact.

Chapitre 10 : Vie en danger.

Chapitre 11 : Ce sera du gâteau.

Chapitre 12 : L'ISS.

Chapitre 13 : Déesse.

;-)

Ps : _Je mettrais à jour cette page, à chaque nouveau chapitre écrit._

:-P

_Bonne lecture._

Akhen. (L)


	2. Alternative

_Du sang, beaucoup de sang... rougeâtre et envoûtant, aux effluves marquantes. Des cris... toujours plus fort, transcendant la nuit noire. Des larmes, attisant toujours plus les instincts du prédateur. Des coups pleuvaient et martyrisaient le corps immobile et faible. Agonisante, la proie sombra, livide et pathétique, quand enfin des crocs pâles et blancs comme l'ivoire s'abattirent sur le cou blafard et percèrent la peau. Et doucement... le fil de la vie devint si mince... si fragile... et au final... si important._

_Prologue : **Alternative.**_

_Je regardais à travers la fenêtre du train. Mes larmes ne pouvant s'arrêter de perler. Je me mordais les lèvres, évitant ainsi à mes gémissements de se faire entendre. Je ne comprenais pas... Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit à l'Amour et ainsi au Bonheur ? Je m'essuyais aussitôt les larmes, tentant vainement de me calmer, puis d'un coup de baguette, je me recomposais un visage serein. _

_Loin d'Harry et Ginny, de Ron et Lavande, moi, Hermione Granger, la seule célibataire du Trio D'or, moi qui croyait bêtement que l'idylle de Ron n'était qu'une passade. Quelle belle illusion... il fallait croire que non. La promesse des fiançailles n'étant pas à prendre à la légère. Je pouvais me l'avouer maintenant... j'étais amoureuse de Ronald Weasley. Il fallait que je tue cet amour... Je ne pouvais laisser libre court à mes sentiments. Et j'avais déjà réfléchis à comment faire... Un long voyage serait la solution, loin de Londres, loin du Royaume-Uni. Un voyage aux États-Unis, chez Oncle Charlie et Bella. Cela me permettrait de me mettre – Remettre – les idées au clair. J'avais besoin de réfléchir ; de guérir ce mal que je ressentais dans mon coeur. J'essuyais mes larmes rageusement, je me sentais trahie, alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu. Harry savait que j'aimais Ron. Mais Ron ne pouvait pas savoir et même, il avait le droit de choisir qui il voulait aimer. C'était son coeur qui parlait... et moi... par Amour, je devais respecter son choix. Même si cela voulait dire, au prix de ma souffrance. Et partir, voulait surtout dire prendre le dessus sur mon coeur. J'avais dix-neuf ans maintenant et la guerre avait prit fin. Et j'avais reprit mes études et terminer mes ASPICS. Puis il y a deux semaines, Ron nous avait apprit ses fiançailles. Bref ! Beaucoup trop de soucis pour ma petite tête. Donc un gros besoin de vacances. J'avais déjà prévenu mes parents. Et ils étaient plutôt favorables à ma démarche. Ils disaient entre autres : _

_« Cela te sera bénéfique, loin de Londres et de tous ce que tu as vécu. Tu pourras récupérer. » disait mon père._

_Tandis que ma mère prononçait ces mots :_

_« Et puis ton oncle Charlie aurait bien besoin de ton aide. Ta cousine Bella déprime en ce moment. Une mauvaise rupture avec son petit-ami, d'après ce que Charlie m'a dit. Et comme je sais que tu t'entendais bien avec elle. Tu pourrais en parler un peu... histoire d'alléger son petit coeur meurtrit. »_

_Maman me prenait pour une psychologue. Puis, je ne connaissais pas tant que ça Isabella. La dernière fois, elle n'avait même pas daigner ouvrir la bouche. Alors, pour ce qui est de la connaître... je pourrais appeler l'inconnu d'à côté et le désigner comme mon cousin. De plus, j'avais moi-même des problèmes avec mes sentiments... mais bon, il fallait l'avouer, je préférais cette alternative, plutôt que d'assister aux scènes « suggestives » de Ron et Lavande._

_Le train continuait sa course, effaçant les paysages si verdoyants qu'étaient ceux de l'Ecosse. Puis il s'arrêta enfin, terminant son cours dans un bruit assourdissant. J'aurais pu transplaner, mais mes parents se faisaient une joie de venir me chercher, comme au temps de ma scolarité. Et je ne souhaitais pas, leur enlever ce petit plaisir. Dès qu'ils furent là, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Quelques jours plus tard, je fus dans l'avion. Pourquoi prendre l'avion ? Tout simplement car, mon oncle ne connaissait pas ma « particularité », et je préférais qu'il n'en sache rien. Expliquer le pourquoi du comment me fatiguait, et j'aimais mieux éviter cela. Ainsi, je partis pour de nouvelles aventures, et Dieu seul savait qu'elles ne furent pas de tout repos..._

* * *

_Un commentaire à faire ? Merci :)  
_


	3. Je pars le retrouver

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Je tiens sincèrement à dire merci à tous ceux qui ont bien voulus lire ma fiction, et encore plus, à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Voici donc la suite, que vous attendiez, et qui lancera réellement ma fiction « Autre Lieu, Autre Histoire ». Je voulais aussi vous dire, que je tiens sérieusement à respecter les deux univers qui créés cette fiction et à faire le moins de changement possible. C'est un travail constant qui demande vraiment du temps et qui me fait replonger dans les livres. Alors pour moi, les reviews sont une consécration, une sorte d'encouragement qui me tient réellement à coeur. Alors, merci, merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent quelques minutes pour me laisser leur impression.

_**Espace réponses aux reviews, si généreusement laissées. :**_

_**Elo-didie :**_ J'espère que la suite plaira toujours autant, en tous les cas, merci de m'avoir commenté aussi rapidement. À très vite dans une review :).

_**IsabellaBlackPotter :**_ Merci de trouver mon histoire intéressante, sache que moi aussi, le couple improbable de Jacob et Hermione m'a toujours intéressé, mais je ne trouvais pas la force de l'écrire. J'espérais toujours que quelqu'un le ferait. J'espère que la suite t'intéressera toujours et te paraîtra bien. À très vite dans une review :).

_**EleaG :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce premier chapitre saura continuer à te plaire. Vivement une de tes reviews :).

_**Linoa87 :**_ Je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir laissé une trace, merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire si enthousiaste. Moi aussi, je suis fan de ce couple et j'espère que tu seras heureuse et ravie de lire ce premier chapitre. À très vite dans une review :).

Akhen. (L)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _**Je pars le retrouver.  
**_

- Je suis fatiguée ! Soupirais-je en portant mes bagages.

Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre. Je regrettais même de ne pas avoir transplané. Le voyage avait été rude, entre des enfants qui piaillaient et mon voisin qui ronflait, ce fut insupportable ! Je pouvais le dire, j'avais été servie. Je jurais mentalement de ne plus jamais remettre un pied dans un avion et sortis de la douane. À l'extérieur, je trouvais Charlie qui m'attendait en souriant. On se salua alors chaleureusement et aussitôt nous montions dans sa voiture de patrouille.

- Alors comment vas-tu ? Et Michelle et Tom(1) ? Que deviennent-ils ? m'apostropha Oncle Charlie.

- Oh... Oui, Ils vont très bien, ils sont toujours dentistes à Londres, expliquais-je en souriant.

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil et hocha la tête.

- Tu as bien grandit depuis tout ce temps...

Puis nous ne parlâmes plus, jusqu'à notre arrivée. C'était la même maison que dans mes souvenirs d'enfants. Cette même maison typiquement américaine. Charlie m'aida à monter mes affaires puis on m'installa dans une petite chambre au fond du couloir. Ce n'était pas très grand mais cela me suffisait amplement. Elle était éloignée de celles de Charlie et Bella, me permettant ainsi d'avoir plus d'intimité. Ma cousine n'était pas là, d'après Charlie, elle était avec Jacob. Un jeune garçon de la Réserve, il l'aidait beaucoup à reprendre le dessus. Et je voulais bien le croire. Lorsqu'on était dépressive, on ne sortait pas beaucoup. Et du fait de sa sortie, cela voulait dire qu'elle émergeait peu à peu. Ce qui était encourageant !

Dans ma chambre, je m'installais tranquillement, réduisant mes valises encombrantes en état miniature, puis les rangeais dans un tiroir de ma commode. Pour ma baguette, c'était une autre histoire, je la planquais dans une poche intérieur de ma veste. Il fallait qu'elle soit discrète mais à porter de main. Puis le temps passa, et la faim fit son apparition, je descendis alors et aperçu mon oncle regardant la télé : Du foot américain !

- Si tu as faim, il y a tout ce qu'il te faut dans le frigo ! Mais vas-yyy ! Plaque-le ! Criait-il en faisant de grands gestes.

Ainsi se passa le reste de l'après-midi. J'en profitais pour appeler mes parents pour les tenir au courant. Ils discutèrent alors un peu avec Charlie. Quand Bella arriva, vers la fin de l'après-midi.

- Papa, Hermione est arrivée ? Entendis-je de l'entrée.

Je fermais aussitôt les bouquins que je feuilletais et me lever. Bella était vraiment jolie. Pas une beauté fulgurante, mais mignonne. Jolie brin de brune, à la peau très pâle. Elle avait les yeux de son père, héritage de la famille SWAN, dont ma mère avait hérité à son tour, et qui par la même occasion me les avait donné. Isabella avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu : soit à dix ans. Et neuf ans séparait ces vacances chez elle. J'espérais qu'elle avait changé sur le plan moral depuis tout ce temps, en effet, à neuf ans (2)... Bella n'avait jamais vraiment aimé parler, ni même échanger la moindre parole.

- Salut Bella, ça va ? Saluais-je en m'approchant.

Elle attrapa une des manches de son pull-over et me fit un semblant de sourire.

- Oui, je suis contente de voir que tu as fait bon voyage.

- Oui... le voyage était long. Mais je suis contente d'être arrivée, fis-je en m'asseyant.

Nous continuâmes à discuter un peu, puis la fatigue commença à se faire sentir et je décidais d'aller me reposer. Sûrement les effets secondaires d'un voyage. Je m'endormis alors, les larmes me fatiguant un peu plus.

Le lendemain, je me levais aux aurores. Un cauchemar me réveillant. Je sortais ma baguette, seule chose qui me rappelait Londres et le Royaume-Uni. Ici... je n'étais qu'une totale inconnue et ça me faisait beaucoup de bien. Oublier un peu le monde magique et enfin apprécier le monde moldu.

J'attendais patiemment que sept heures sonnent, pour enfin descendre. Bella était déjà debout, assise à table et regardant dans le vague. Charlie, lui, était déjà parti travailler. Aussitôt que je passais le seuil de la cuisine, ma cousine sortit de sa torpeur et recouvra un air normal.

- Bonjour Hermione, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui... comme tous les soirs... répondis-je platement.

Elle me jeta alors un regard que je ne saurais expliquer. Comme si, qu'elle savait parfaitement ce que je ressentais. Il y avait dans son regard, une lueur qui m'expliquait clairement qu'elle vivait une chose similaire... si ce n'est pis ! Et je compris... elle aimait plus que sa propre vie, elle aimait cet homme de façon à s'en rendre malade. Cette constatation fut terrible, et je préférais aller me préparer un thé et m'installais face à ma cousine. Puis dans un silence religieux, nous passâmes notre temps. Dans ce silence, nous nous comprîmes, étrangement mais explicitement. Toutes les paroles du monde parlèrent à cet instant et cela me fit un bien fou. J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprenait et que je comprenais.

Puis j'eus la soudaine envie d'aller me promener, seule avec moi-même pour mieux réfléchir. Depuis deux jours et une nuit que j'étais ici, je ressentais le besoin de me ressourcer et une promenade me semblait être la meilleure solution. Rester enfermée ne m'aiderait pas à reprendre le dessus. Je devais reprendre une vie « normale ». Je finissais par me laisser porter et flânais dans les bois pendant une ou deux heures. Puis je finissais par rentrer à la maison.

Une Mercedes était garée dans l'allée. Un très beau modèle qui plus est. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit alors et je vis une jeune femme sortir en courant si rapidement que je crus avoir rêvé. Elle courait à une vitesse surhumaine, peu de temps après, ma cousine sortit et se retournant vers la porte, un jeune homme la suivit. Torse nu, il semblait parler à Bella. Je m'approchais, curieuse, puis finalement me mis à courir. Je la vis mieux, elle portait un sac à dos.

- Je t'en prie, Bella, je t'en supplie, souffla le garçon, l'air malheureux.

- Jake, il faut que...

- Non. Tu n'es pas obligée. Tu pourrais rester ici, avec moi. Tu pourrais rester vivante..., continuait-il dans un souffle. Pour Charlie. Pour moi.

Je regardais la scène puis arrivais à leur hauteur.

- Bella ? Tu pars ? Dis-je interrogative.

- Oui... je pars _**le**_ retrouver. Je reviendrais bientôt. Prends soin de mon père pendant mon absence.

La Mercedes rugit alors et Bella se dépêcha soudainement, puis d'un geste elle m'attrapa dans ses bras et m'enlaça fortement. Elle fit de même avec Jake, se jetant dans ses bras, quand j'aperçus une larme glissant sur les joues de ma cousine. Je n'aimais pas cet au revoir, il avait à mes yeux, un goût amer d'adieu.

- Au revoir Jake. Désolée.

Puis dans un dernier regard, elle s'en alla sans un mot de plus. La Mercedes démarrant dans un rugissement violent.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Maudits sangsue, fit Jake colérique.

Sangsue ? Sûrement une métaphore bien d'ici. Je regardais encore une fois la route. Plus aucune traces de Bella... Puis je me tournais vers la maison, démoralisée.

- Jake ? Fis-je tout haut en entrant.

Il se tourna vers moi, la bouche entrouverte comme pour parler quand soudain nos yeux se croisèrent. Je ne sus pas trop ce qu'il se passa, mon sang semblait fusionner et accélérer dans mes veines, les battements de mon coeur devenaient irréguliers... je me sentais perdue, plongeant dans le noir de ses yeux. Et comme si le temps s'était arrêté, je ne voyais plus que _**lui**_. J'avais la terrible impression d'être libre mais prisonnière... tant que je n'étais pas avec _**lui**_, tous les jours de ma vie. Je sentais que je pouvais avoir confiance qu'il ne pourrait pas, au grand jamais, m'abuser. Soudain, alors que je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de _**lui**_, un sentiment violent me frappa et je me mis à rougir. Quand tout à coup, il flancha, et tomba à terre. L'air complètement perdu.

De mon côté, je n'en menais pas large, je sentais ma magie me transporter, une effusion de puissance et de bonheur m'enveloppait, me terrassant littéralement. Je m'accroupis alors à ses côtés, un sourire discret s'étalant sur mes lèvres.

Je me sentais toute chose, à ses côtés mon coeur bondissait de joie, mais je ne pouvais sortir un mot. La peur, le doute... je me sentais si intimidée que je ne pouvais bouger. Je m'en sentais incapable. Puis, dans un moment de courage... j'osais un regard et le vis sourire. Pas un sourire simple, celui qu'on donnerait à n'importe qui. Non... c'était un sourire si plein de douceur et d'_amour_... que même toute la gentillesse du monde faisait pâle figure. C'était un sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à moi, et ce simple fait me retourner entièrement.

- Je m'appelle Jacob, je suis un ami de Bella.

- Hermione Granger, sa cousine.

- Enchanté, fit-il en me proposant sa main.

Je l'attrapais quand un courant passa entre nos mains me faisant frissonner. Et lui aussi, je le voyais à sa façon de regarder nos mains entrelacées, et je le sentais. Nous étions liés, c'était une évidence. Peut-être que quelque chose s'était passé, mon raisonnement de Miss-je-sais-tout, me disait qu'il y avait une explication... et foi d'Hermione Granger, je trouverais. Première chose à faire, se renseigner. J'enlevais alors ma main et ressentais un grand vide. Le seul fait de vouloir enquêter sur ce qu'il se passait entre Jacob et moi, me faisait douter de la véracité de mes sentiments et de mes réactions. Et cela me faisait atrocement mal, mais il fallait que j'explique cette chose qui se passait. Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne savais rien de lui... et comme je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre...

Je me levais, et allais chercher un verre d'eau pour Jacob. En revenant, je lui posais quelques questions :

- Tu connais Bella depuis longtemps ?

- Oui, depuis tout petit, son père est le meilleur ami du mien. Billy Black.

BLACK !

Il était un membre de cette famille. Rien que pour ça, je devais me méfier. Pourquoi la magie devait-elle me suivre partout ? Partout, partout, partout !... c'est sûr, il devait avoir une affiliation avec la famille Black que je connaissais.

- Black... Tu vis ici depuis tout petit alors... supposais-je.

- Bah ouais... mais à quelques kilomètres, dans la Réserve Quileute.

Quileute, Réserve, Black... je sentais qu'une sacrée recherche, allait avoir lieu.

- Et tu connais la jeune femme avec qui Bella est partie ?

Je le sentis aussitôt se braquer, ce qui me fit frissonner légèrement. Et il dut le voir, car il se calma tout de suite après tout en s'excusant.

- Désolé... je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, mais c'est que je n'aime pas beaucoup Alice Cullen. C'est la soeur d'Edward, le lâche qui a laissé Bella, qui l'a largué dans les bois comme une moins que rien... en plus d'être un danger mortel pour sa vie, finit-il si doucement, que je crus avoir mal entendu.

J'écoutais ses propos et je sentais malgré ses efforts, la hargne qu'il éprouvait contre les Cullen. Mais après ce qu'Edward avait fait à Bella, je comprenais parfaitement, mais de là à réagir aussi vivement... il y avait forcément plus. Je pense que je devrais me renseigner sur eux aussi.

- Hum... Tu vis... commença Jacob en me regardant gauchement.

- Ah... euh... je viens de Londres, expliquais-je en souriant.

- Ah.. oui... c'est loin... tu restes ici pour longtemps ?

Je compris aussitôt et la constatation me fit beaucoup de mal. Je... je vivais si loin de _**lui**_... et je devrais repartir.

- Un mois, répondis-je le coeur lourd.

Il se tût alors et regarda au loin...

- Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille... proposa Jake.

- Ah... tu crois ? Fis-je tout doucement, tu ne préfères pas rester avec moi ? C'est pour annoncer la nouvelle à... Charlie.

- Ah... oui... c'est vrai.

Il resta et lorsque nous annonçâmes la nouvelle à mon oncle, il fut fou de rage puis se calma pour enfin s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Puis Jacob rentra chez lui et plus les heures passaient et me séparer de lui, plus mon coeur se brisait peu à peu. Une partie de mon coeur pleurait ce départ, mais il fallait résister... il le fallait ! Pour m'occuper je décidais de ranger la maison, m'aidant à l'occasion de ma baguette. Journée chargée, épuisante, une nuit douce et régénératrice m'attendait.

* * *

Annotations :

(1) Noms choisis par mes soins, étant ceux des acteurs ayant joués le rôle des parents d'Hermione dans le film.

(2) En effet, Hermione a un an de plus que Bella.

* * *

Merci d'être arrivés jusqu'ici, j'espère que comme premier chapitre, cela vous aura émoustiller et persuader de revenir pour le prochain chapitre. Maintenant, une review ? :)

Akhen. (L)


	4. Ivre de pensées

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Voici donc la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience, j'espère réellement que celle-ci saura vous plaire, que vous serez surpris et plus encore, que vous serez impatients de lire la suite. Je vois aussi que de nombreux nouveaux lecteurs sont venus à la rencontre de ma fiction, j'espère qu'ils seront heureux et ravis d'être tombés ici. Bref, assez discuter et bonne lecture à tous... que celle-ci vous désaltères et soit une source de plaisir abondante et réjouissante.

_**Espace réponses aux reviews. :**_

_**Elo-didie :**_ Oui, tu as raison : L'imprégnation a bien eut lieu chez Hermione. Mais est-elle réellement aussi forte chez Hermione que chez Jake ? ... on verra bien au fil des chapitres **:-)**. En tous les cas, merci pour ta review ! À très vite dans une review.

_**EleaG :**_ EleaG ! Merci pour ta review si sympathique, ravie de savoir que mon style d'écriture te convient **:-)**. Alors voici ton chapitre tant attendu et à très vite dans une review !

_**Juury :**_ Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage, ta review a été agréablement accueillie et j'espère avoir le plaisir de lire une autre de tes reviews **:-****)**

_**Elea-Lestrange :**_ Coucou à toi Elea, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup ce couple et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! À très vite dans une review **:-****)**

_**Linoa87 :**_ Quel long commentaire que tu me laisses là ! Ravie de voir à quel point ma façon de tourner ma fiction te rends si réceptive. Comme je l'ai dit dans le premier chapitre... il me tenait réellement, de rendre cette fiction assez réaliste et très fidèle aux deux univers. Si je n'agissais pas ainsi, j'aurais perdu de cet enthousiasme que j'avais en commençant cette fiction... Puis pour ce qui est de la relation de Bella et Hermione... elles ne se sont pas vues depuis des années et je tenais à garder le caractère de Bella qui est assez "asociale". Et en ce qui concerne Jake et Mione... même si ils se sont imprégnés... Il est plus sensé de faire en sorte que Mione ait une retenue étant donné son raisonnement de Miss-je-sais-tout et que tout a réellement un sens à son avis et que rien ne peut arrivé sans raisons **:-****)**

_**Launou :**_ Moi aussi, Mione et Jake font parti des couples que j'affectionne ! Seulement, j'ai toujours été déçue des nombreuses fictions que j'ai lu et j'espère que la mienne saura plaire à beaucoup de personnes. J'espère que ma fiction sera à la hauteur de ton attente **:-)** À très vite dans une review.

_**Ashtana3 :**_ J'espère que la suite te plaira, en tous les cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En espérant lire une autre de tes reviews **:-) **Bises.**  
**

Akhen. (L)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _**Ivre de pensées.**_

Le lendemain, je décidais de commencer mes recherches. Je transplanais à Port Angeles et allais à la bibliothèque. Tous les livres intéressants devaient être là-bas, ceux qui pourraient me renseigner sur les Quilleutes. Je feuilletais un livre quand je vis que Bella avait déjà emprunté ce livre... voyant cette constatation, je regardais les autres oeuvres que j'avais choisi. Et en effet, elle les avait tous déjà prit. Quelque chose clochait. Je regardais de plus près un livre et vis une chose d'étrange... un mot souligné et écris en bas de page, comme pense-bête.

- Sang froid... murmurais-je.

Ça me rappelait aussitôt un mot que Jacob avait prononcé : « Sangsue ». À combien la probabilité que ce ne fut qu'un simple hasard ?

Je finissais par prendre quelques livres sur le sujet... et je tombais aussitôt sur Isabella Swan...elle avait prit aussi quelques livres sur ce thème. Le hasard n'entrait plus en ligne de mire. Je rentrais à la maison, lançant quelques coups de baguette, la cuisine s'attelait à nous préparer un bon repas, le balai passait tranquillement et moi... j'ouvrais le premier livre qui me tombait sous la main.

Ce livre était fascinant, mais alors que je terminais un chapitre, ma tête se mit à bouillonner fiévreusement. Bien sûr, Bella avait du faire des recherches sur internet ! Je refermais aussitôt mon livre et courais sur l'ordinateur. Puis je me mis à regarder son historique, tapant des mots-clés pour finir par trouver plusieurs sites qu'elle aurait visité. J'allais alors regarder quand une évidence me frappa de plein fouet... Les légendes Quilleutes parlaient de gens de leur village, qui se transformer en loups, d'ennemis mortels buveurs de sang... avait-elle trouvé quelque chose qui dépasser l'entendement ? Il est certain que les légendes étaient toujours tirées d'une certaine vérité. Hors dans mon monde... les loups-garous existaient... alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les Blacks soient des loups. Puis étant donné qu'ils étaient liés à une très grande famille de Sang-pur... leur magie aurait très bien pu migrer ainsi. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi l'Animagus de Sirius serait un chien, soit un cousin des loups. De la famille des canidés.

Pour ce qui est de la famille Cullen... d'après ce que j'ai vu... et je me fis toujours à ma vision et à mes connaissances aiguisées grâce au Professeur Snape, quand il était Professeur des forces du mal... Alice Cullen serait une vampire... et donc toute la famille Cullen aussi. Ce qui expliquerait entre autre l'aversion évidente de Jacob. Les vampires étant les ennemis mortels des Loups.

Je fermais aussitôt les fenêtres ouvertes et réfléchissais. Donc... Jacob Black serait un loup et d'après mes recherches – facilités par celles de Bella – Les Cullen seraient des vampires... Bella avait le don de s'attirer les forces surnaturelles du monde.

Jacob me manquait... cette attraction était trop forte pour que je résistes. Je n'avais qu'une envie le revoir ! Je me mordis la lèvre... Jacob ! Maintenant que je n'avais plus rien à faire, mes pensées n'allaient plus que vers lui... Mon sang, mon corps et mon coeur l'appelaient inlassablement. Je l'imaginais me regardant comme la première fois, ce regard perdu et si doux. J'imaginais les traits fins de son visage et la carrure de son corps. Un corps chaud et brûlant, transcendant mon âme et irradiant mon corps. Plus je pensais à lui, plus je me sentais ivre de pensées. Je le voulais et c'était plus fort que tout. Il était tard, mais je ne pouvais lutter, et dormir devenait quasi impossible. Alors je me levais, m'approchant de la fenêtre, je me mis à le chercher dans la torpeur de la nuit. Quand soudain le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je courus vers le combiné, qui était au rez-de-chaussée, sachant par je ne sais quel moyen que c'était _**lui. **_

- Allô ? Jacob ? Dis-je.

- Oui, Hermione... Tu vas bien ? Je... je...

- Oui, oui... je vais bien... je pensais juste à toi. Je...

Il s'éclaircissait la voix. Je le sentais intimidé.

- Je pensais aussi à toi... je...

Derrière le combiné, je me mis à rougir violemment, riant tout doucement.

- Hum... je t'appelais aussi... ça te dirait de venir demain à la Réserve ? Si tu veux bien sûr.

Il m'invitait !

- Tu pourrais venir, comme Charlie part à la pêche avec mon père. Tu ne resterais pas seule comme ça. Et je te présenterais à mes amis.

- Oui, ce serait génial, merci beaucoup.

Nous continuâmes à parler encore un peu, puis je raccrochais, des petits papillons au ventre. J'allais enfin le revoir. Je me jetais dans mon lit, riant bêtement. Heureuse comme jamais. Finalement je tombais dans les bras de Morphée, imaginant sans mal que ce fut ceux de Jake.

Je me réveillais en criant. Quel cauchemar horrible ! Aussitôt la porte vola en éclat et mon oncle apparut, l'air inquiet.

- Mione, ça va ? Me dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

J'essuyais une larme, et secouais la tête. Dans ma tête défilait un inlassable film du combat final, opposant Harry et Voldemort. Je voyais le corps de Remus et Tonks, de Fred et de tous les autres. Voyant que mes larmes ne cessaient de couler, Charlie fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il me prit dans ses bras, calmant aussitôt mes pleurs. Finalement je me laissais emporter, appréciant la chaleur de mon oncle, et m'endormis avec pour pensées, mon Jacob.

- Hermione, aller debout ! Disait quelqu'un derrière ma porte.

- Hum...

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Aujourd'hui, Jacob ! Réserve ! Aussitôt je sautais du lit et couru à la douche. Puis, quand je retournais à ma chambre, je décidais de l'insonoriser pour ne plus embêter mon oncle et pour moi... pour mon intimité... Lorsque je descendis je vis Charlie parer pour la Pêche.

- Billy m'a téléphoné ce matin pour m'avertir que je devrais te prendre. Et j'avoue que c'est une bonne chose. Tu ne resteras pas seule. Puis il y aura d'autres jeunes gens de ton âge. Aller en route !

Je souris, et nous nous mîmes en route pour la Push. J'étais littéralement tétanisée, heureuse, folle de joie à l'idée de revoir Jake.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la propriété, je vis une adorable petite maisonnée rouge. Elle était si mignonne et à l'image de Jacob, simple et chaleureuse. Malgré la noirceur menaçante des nuages. En parlant de Jacob, je le vis sortir de sa maison, et nous attendre. En le voyant je crus ne plus sentir mon coeur. Il était là... tout près et le vide que je ressentais s'emplit de joie et de bonheur.

Je prenais alors mon sac et commençais à ouvrir la porte, lorsque Jacob l'ouvrit avant moi et me débarrassa de mon sac. Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour Jake, fis-je d'un sourire radieux.

- Bonjour Hermione, je suis content que tu sois là.

Il salua Charlie, tout en s'approchant de moi. Puis doucement, il posa sa main au creux de mes reins et m'intima d'avancer. Sa main semblait me consumer. Le moindre de ses doigts m'irradiaient et je me sentais prête à brûler vive. J'avais l'impression qu'il me sentait vibrer sous sa main.

- Hermione, je te présente mon paternel, dit Jake en souriant.

Je souris de mon plus beau sourire face à Billy.

- Bonjour Monsieur Black, je suis vraiment enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- Et moi donc, jolie Hermione. Jake m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, fit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Je rougis, peu habituée aux compliments et regardais Jake... comment pouvait-il être si beau ? Et je vis le regard de Black père se poser sur moi. Il avait sûrement dû remarqué mon trouble face à son fils, ce qui me fit rougir de plus belle.

Après que Jacob eut aidé les hommes à mettre leurs affaires dans une voiture, il enfourcha une moto et me tendit un casque.

- Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine, de monter sur mon humble bécane. Nous pourrons enfin déguerpir d'ici.

Je souris pour la forme, mais l'idée de monter sur un truc qui ne tenait que sur deux roues... ne m'enchantait guère.

- Jake, jure-moi que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- Euh...

- Okay... j'ai confiance, murmurais-je.

Je mettais rapidement mon casque et monter à l'arrière. Mais lorsqu'il accéléra, je ne pus que m'accrocher à lui, si fortement que je crus pouvoir l'étouffer. C'est là que je ressentis toute la chaleur de son corps... il était si chaud, si doux... et comme il sentait bon. Je crus que j'allais m'endormir sur lui quand il arrêta enfin la « bécane », me demandant de descendre.

- Oui, oui., dis-je un brin malicieuse.

Jacob descendit à son tour et s'approcha de moi, doucement il attrapa ma main. Un joyeux tapage avait lieu dans le tout petit chalet marron, où des odeurs de cookies parfumaient l'air.

- Mmm..., ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Ouais... les cookies d'Émily sont légendaires ici, répondit mon Jake, viens... je vais te présenter à la... troupe.

Je serrais un peu plus fort sa main, me sentant anxieuse. J'avais peur de faire mauvaise impression.

- Tu me tiens hein... ne me lâches pas... dis-je tout doucement.

Il prit ma main, la serrant plus fort et comme une caresse me dit :

- Jamais.

Je crus que mon coeur s'était arrêté et je souris. Ne pouvant détacher mon regard de ses lèvres rosées. Finalement nous entrâmes et le joyeux brouhaha laissa place à un silence mortuaire. Alors que des sourires nous accueillaient chaleureusement.

- Bienvenue Hermione, fit une jeune femme au sourire doux.

Malgré sa cicatrice, elle dégageait tant de douceur qu'on oubliait ce détail. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'elle me connaissait ? Ce pourrait-il que Jake leur ait parlé de moi ? Je souris, rougissante.

- Hermione, je te présente Emily et son fiancé Sam. Là tu as Paul, à ses côtés Jared. Ici Quil, Seth et sa soeur Leah. Avec Embry.

Des saluts fusaient d'un peu partout et je leur disais à mon tour bonjour.

- Hermione, je suis content de te rencontrer, m'accosta un jeune homme.

- Moi aussi... Seth je crois.

- Oui ! C'est tout à fait ça. Alors, tu es là depuis quand ? Continuait-il.

La discussion intéressa tout le monde, à croire les yeux fixés sur nous.

- Hum... depuis quatre jours... il me semble.

Seth hocha la tête quand Paul m'interrogea à son tour.

- Et tu comptes rester ici longtemps ?

Je baissais la tête, cela me rappelait trop que je devrais _**le**_ quitter.

- Je...

- En faites, Hermione ? Tu n'as pas encore goûter les cookies d'Émily, interrompu Jacob.

Je le regardais, quelques larmes menaçantes et prenais un cookie. Ils étaient divins ! Succulents serait un mot plus exacte.

Je mangeais tout doucement, mon regard restant fixer sur Jacob. Un sourire doux, sur les lèvres. Sam regarda alors Jacob puis d'un mouvement de tête, celui-ci se leva suivit de Sam. Emily regarda la scène et me sourit. Puis son fiancé s'approcha d'elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Une si belle scène à mes yeux quand un mouvement proche de moi m'attira, c'est là que je vis Jacob tout près. Accroupie en face de moi.

- Hermione, je reviens aussi vite que possible, ne t'inquiètes pas Emily sera là pour toi. Tu pourras te goinfrer de cookies.

Et d'un mouvement, il m'embrassa le front. Aussitôt je rougis violemment, restant tétanisée sur place. Alors que lui partait en riant.

- Tu verras... au fil du temps, tu t'habitueras aux humeurs changeantes des hommes Quileutes.

Je regardais Emily et souris.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles, dis-je en débarrassant la table.

- Tu as bien raison ! Surtout qu'ils sont huit goinfres ! Alors tu te vois faire la cuisine pour eux ! Je dois aller faire les courses trois fois par semaines, continuait-elle en rigolant.

Ainsi nous continuâmes à discuter. Et Emily s'avéra être vraiment adorable. Nous rigolions sur plusieurs sujets et elle me parla un peu plus de Jacob.

- Il faut aussi que tu saches quelque chose... quand un homme Quileute aime... tout le reste n'a plus aucune importance... tout ce qu'il aurait pu connaître avant de te rencontrer – Toi... son âme-soeur... n'aura plus aucune valeurs. L'amour même pour un proche, pour un frère, un père... plus rien ne pourra le séparer de toi. C'est juste de l'Amour dans sa version la plus primaire. C'est toi et toi seule qui le tient en vie.

J'écoutais complètement absorbée par ce qu'elle me disait.

- Comment s'appelle cet amour inconditionnel ? Demandais-je.

_**- L'imprégnation.**_

Se pouvait-il que Jacob et moi, nous nous soyons imprégnés ? J'avais de fortes chances de le croire. Puis si c'était vraiment le cas, il faudrait que je lui parles des choses que j'avais apprit. Et même, j'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait que je sois honnête avec lui. Que je lui parles aussi de ce que j'étais. Et j'avais l'impression que je ne devais pas avoir peur, qu'il pourrait tout accepter, par Amour et plus encore... par _Dévotion._

* * *

_Annotations :  
_

* * *

_Merci d'être passés et merci pour les reviews que vous voudrez bien me laisser. À dans un autre chapitre. :-)  
_

_Akhen. (L)  
_


	5. Je sais

Coucou tout le monde,

Alors, à partir de maintenant, je ne répondrais qu'aux anonymes. Tout du moins, en publique. En effet, on m'a rapporté que je n'avais pas le droit de répondre publiquement. Donc, à tout ceux qui ont un compte sur FF, vous aurez vos réponses via les messages privés. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

**_Espace réponses aux anonymes :_**

**_PhoenixofPandor :_** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Et j'avoue que je suis pareille que toi, j'en avais marre d'un Jake comateux et totalement transi d'amour pour Bella ! Vive l'Amour qui rend intelligent, et non sot !

_**Linoa87 :**_ Coucou ma chère ! Ravie d'avoir une autre de tes reviews ! Et oui, ce n'est qu'une fiction, mais si ça pouvait être plus, qu'est-ce que ce serait bien ! Bises bises.

Akhen. (L)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _**Je sais.**_

Lorsque Jacob rentra, il fut quand même assez tard. Et j'avais prit la décision de lui parler, c'était nécessaire à présent. Mais avant de lui révéler quoique ce soit sur ma propre « nature ». Il aurait fallu que je sois certaine de notre « imprégnation ». Heureusement qu'Émily avait prit la décision de prévenir Billy et mon Oncle, comme ça, ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas trop. J'accueillais Jacob qui avait l'air pas mal fatigué.

- Alors Monsieur, où avez-vous traîner ? Demandais-je un brin inquiète.

- Oh... les gars et moi, on est parti se promener et sommes allés à la falaise pour se baigner.

- Hum... tes excuses à deux balles tu te les gardes. Répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Ce qui fit rire tous les garçons présents.

- Ouais ! Bien envoyé, encouragea Quil.

- Ahaha... enfin une qui ose, renchérit Embry.,

Jacob riait, puis d'un mouvement se jeta sur Quil et Embry, et ensemble ils agirent comme des enfants. Ne cessant de jouer à la « bagarre ». Et je regardais la scène, attendrie, sauf quand Quil faillit briser les côtes de Jake, tandis que celui-ci voulait déboîter l'épaule d'Embry.

Je décidais d'aller donner un coup de main à Leah et Emily qui s'attelaient en cuisine.

- Vous voulez un coup de main ?

- Oui, une femme de plus n'est jamais de trop quand il s'agit de nourrir des hommes, répondit Emily.

Leah, elle, préféra le silence. Et ensemble, nous cuisinâmes pour tout un régiment... que les garçons finirent en peu de temps.

Lorsque la table fut nettoyée, les couverts lavés et tout ranger. Je pus enfin parler à Jacob.

- Jake... je peux te parler ? Fis-je doucement.

- Oui, tout de suite, répondit-il en sautant par dessus le canapé.

Je lui souris, et m'éloigner peu à peu du petit chalet. Ensemble, nous nous mîmes à marcher lentement.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Hum... je ne sais pas trop... comment dire ça.

- Prends ton temps, on n'est pas pressés, me rassura-t-il dans un sourire. Arff... attends, je vais chercher des pulls, la nuit est fraîche.

Il couru chercher de quoi nous couvrir, et je me mis à sourire tendrement. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment aborder la discussion, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Et s'il me disait que j'étais folle ? Que je devais aller me faire interner ? Quand il revint, je claquais un peu des dents, et galamment, il m'aida à mettre mon pull.

- Oui, donc... de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ? Reprit-il sérieusement.

- De toi et moi... de ce qu'il se passe entre nous, fis-je en regardant le ciel.

Il parut surpris et un peu déboussolé.

- Tu sais... pour t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, il faudrait que je te dises beaucoup de choses sur moi. Sur ma tribu... mais d'abord sur nos légendes Quileutes, commença-t-il en s'asseyant à terre.

- Je voulais aussi te parler de ça. Je... sais.

Je m'installais à ses côtés, nous étions sur une plaine au milieu de la forêt et le ciel, au dessus de nous, brillaient de mille feux. Je ne saurais dire ce qui m'enchanta cette nuit là, entre le visage sublime de Jacob ou la beauté de la nuit. Mais elle resta graver en moi, comme une promesse d'un bonheur sans nuage.

- Tu sais... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant curieusement.

Je le regardais à mon tour, expira longuement puis attrapais un petit caillou qui traînait par là, et le lui posais au creux de sa main. Puis... doucement, je pris ma baguette, il me regarda droitement, les sourcils se fronçant peu à peu.

- Regarde bien, je vais te révéler mon véritable moi.

Il hocha la tête et regarda ma baguette. J'inspirais peu certaine de ce que j'allais faire et lançais le sort. Aussitôt, le petit caillou se transforma en un petit loup immobile. J'avais même ajouté une inscription : son prénom.

Jake resta un instant interdit, complètement choqué, puis un sourire naquit sur ses belles lèvres alors qu'il regardait la petite statue sous tous ses angles.

- Wow... mais... mais comment tu as fait ça ? Tu... tu... t'as changé un caillou en loup !

- Jake... je... je suis une sorcière. Et je sais que tu es un... loup.

Il sourit et souleva ses épaules en signe de renoncement.

- Ouais... nous voilà démasqués tous les deux. Comment tu as su pour moi ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne réagis pas ? Je viens de te dire que j'étais une sorcière, répliquais-je.

- Oui... je sais... mais attends que je me fasses à l'idée. Fit-il en souriant stupidement.

Je soupirais complètement défaite... moi, qui croyais bêtement qu'il y allait avoir une discussion interminable.

- Alors ? Comment as-tu su ? Continua Jacob.

- J'ai fait des recherches tout simplement, qui ont été facilité par celles de Bella. Et mon intellect aussi à contribué à un résultat. Ou devrais-je dire... ce résultat.

Il acquiesça puis s'approcha lentement mais sûrement et là... il rigola.

- Sérieux, tu es vraiment une sorcière ? Tu peux... faire apparaître des trucs, faire voler et tout le...

Je lançais aussitôt un avis, et des petits oiseaux volèrent autour de nous, gazouillant tranquillement.

- Okay... vraiment trop... cool ! Mais Herm...

- Mione, je préfères vraiment Mione, corrigeais-je

Il se positionna de façon à être face à moi et me demanda comme un enfant.

- Tu peux me faire un autre tour ?

- Jacob, c'est pas de la magie comme les magiciens... les tours de magies...

Mais pour finir, j'acceptais sa requête et agrandit son petit loup.

- Amplificatum,lançais-je.

- Okay, bon, je te crois.

Je mimais un air tout à fait reconnaissante, tandis qu'il continuait.

- Tu sais... que je suis un loup. Mais ton secret ne pourra certainement pas le rester longtemps... Quand je me transforme, je ne peux pas garder mes pensées pour moi tout seul. Toute la meute peut lire dans ma tête, comme je peux le faire chez les autres.

Je le regardais et acceptais aussitôt ce fait. Je n'y pouvais rien, et lui non plus. Il attrapa ma main et joua avec tandis qu'une question me brûlait les lèvres, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la poser.

- Jake... est-ce que nous sommes imprégnés ?

Il continua à jouer avec ma main et me regarda lentement en souriant. Dieu qu'il pouvait être désirable ainsi.

- Je me suis imprégné de toi, mais toi... tu auras toujours le choix. Tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux. Si ce n'est pas en tant qu'amant ou mari... je serais ton meilleur ami. Et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, car jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je te serais dévoué.

Je rougis et posais ma tête sur son épaule, tandis que lui riait. Ainsi, nous finîmes par contempler le ciel, installés sur nos pulls. Étrangement, aucun nuages ne vinrent ternir le ciel éclairé de millions de petites étoiles... et tout naturellement je me blottis au creux de ses bras chauds et puissants, tandis qu'il continuait à me poser des questions sur la magie.

- Et en faites, je voulais aussi te demander, m'exclamais-je après quelques temps.

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que ça ne posera pas de problèmes aux autres, que je saches votre secret ?

Il tourna son visage vers moi, puis me dit :

- Non, au moment même où je me suis imprégné de toi, j'avais le droit de te parler de notre secret. Dès qu'un loup de la meute s'imprègne, son imprégnée a le droit de savoir. Donc, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. M'expliqua-t-il. Mais à mon tour maintenant de te poser des questions... Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas peur de ce que je suis ?

Je continuais à regarder les étoiles, ne pouvant me défaire de leur contemplation.

- C'est simple Jake, étant une sorcière, j'ai étudié beaucoup de créatures... il en existe tant. Des loups-garous, des Strangulots, des Gobelins !

On continua à discuter ainsi et Jake fut soulagé de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls êtres différents. Puis doucement, alors que la nuit s'avançait dans sa course, je tombais dans les limbes du sommeil, avec pour attaches terrestres, les bras de Jacob, chauds et réconfortants.

Je me retournais lentement, repositionnant mon coussin et me laissais replonger dans ce sommeil si reposant. Sauf qu'un bruit de casserole me sortit de ma torpeur. Soudain je me souvins de la nuit dernière et de Jacob, aussitôt je me mis à le chercher quand je vis l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Un lit. J'étais dans une chambre. Celle de Jacob, à croire les posters d'autos et de motos...

- Mmm...

Je sentais une bonne odeur d'oeufs, et de pain... miam. Je me levais, allant à la rencontre de ce petit déjeuner quand je vis Jacob, s'attelant dans sa petite cuisine, torse nu... un torchon posé lâchement sur son épaule large et puissante.

Enfin je pris le temps de le contempler, Dieu, qu'il pouvait être beau, désirable et si... sexy. Mes yeux passaient lentement sur ses omoplates tracées, le bas du dos si musclé... il était la tentation incarnée.

- Bonjour...

Je me reprenais aussitôt, alors que sur les lèvres de Jacob s'incrustait un sourire amusé.

- Bon... bonjour, fis-je honteuse.

- Tu peux t'installer, je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais, alors j'ai fait un peu de tout, dit-il en montrant plusieurs assiettes.

Je souriais, il ne pouvait être réel ! Un homme qui cuisinait... c'était impossible.

- Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?

- Ouais... je voulais te faire plaisir. Acquiesça-t-il

- Merci... merci beaucoup.

Il me scruta un moment, avant de reprendre ses tâches. Je me servais quelques oeufs et du pain, avant de lui poser quelques questions.

- Tu... tu m'as ramené tout seul ? Non, parce qu'hier soir, je ne me souviens pas trop. Je sais que je me suis endormie sur la plaine, mais c'est tout.

- Oui... j'ai préféré te ramener, pour ne pas que tu attrapes froid, s'expliqua-t-il. Je te ramènerais chez toi tout à l'heure, si tu veux.

- Oui, je pense... Charlie doit s'inquiéter.

Il m'expliqua alors qu'il avait téléphoné à Charlie et que celui-ci était plutôt content que je me fasse quelques amis. Mais étrangement, je savais que mon Oncle avait envie d'être un peu seul... après le départ de sa fille, c'est sûr... on n'avait pas trop la tête à discuter.

Finalement, nous passâmes le reste de la journée ensemble, et seulement vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, je rentrais chez mon Oncle.

- Tonton ! Me voilà, fis-je en entrant.

- Ahh ! Hermione, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, vraiment bien. Les Quileute sont vraiment des gens géniaux.

Nous discutâmes tranquillement pendant un moment, quand un bruit de moteur retint notre attention. Des claquements de portes se firent entendre. Aussitôt Charlie alla voir quand, il couru, faisant volé la porte. Je me mis à sa poursuite et aperçu Bella dans les bras d'un jeune homme pâle comme la mort. Il était accompagné d'une blonde si belle, qu'elle en était irréelle tenant la main d'un autre jeune homme, à la carrure imposante. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre : C'était les Cullen.

- Bella ! Hurla Charlie.

- Charlie, murmura ma cousine.

Bella semblait éreinter, dans les bras de celui que je supposais être Edward, elle avait l'air morte... Seul le son de sa voix démontrait le contraire.

- Chut ! Fit Edward. Tout va bien. Tu es chez toi, en sécurité. Dors !

Sa voix, était à l'image des carillons, douce et reposante. Elle vous envoûtait si vous ne preniez pas garde. Seulement, cela ne sembla pas marcher sur mon Oncle qui se remit à crier :

- Je suis estomaqué que tu aies le cran de te montrer ici !

- Arrête, papa, reprit Bella si doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? continua Charlie.

Je m'approchais un peu et dit d'une voix claire :

- Il vaudrait mieux monter Bella pour qu'elle se repose, vous réglerez ça plus tard.

- Elle a raison, Bella est très fatiguée, Charlie, laissez-là se reposer, s'il vous plaît.

Je regardais la scène, interdite.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Et donne-la moi. Bas les pattes !

Le Cullen voulut la rendre à son père, mais il paraissait évident qu'Isabella n'était pas de cet avis. Au vus de comment elle s'accrochait au cou d'Edward.

- Ça suffit, papa ! Lança Bella avec plus de conviction, si tu dois être en colère, sois-le après moi.

- Je te garantis que tu n'y couperas pas, jura Charlie. Rentre à la maison.

- Bien. Pose-moi, dit Bella à Edward.

Soudain je me sentis de trop, et décidais d'aller dans ma chambre. Laissant ce petit comité régler leur différent seul à seul. J'espérais seulement que cela ne s'éterniserait pas trop tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain(3), quand je me réveillais, je trouvais un Charlie d'une humeur exécrable. Et je n'avais pas envie d'assister à cela, alors rapidement, je décidais de déguerpir le champ de bataille, et je savais exactement où aller. Je courus rapidement dans les coins obscurs de la forêt verdoyante, et transplanais. Direction : la maison de Jacob.

Étrangement, je ressentais l'envie de revoir Emily et les garçons. Je me sentais bien avec eux. Soudain, mes pensées allèrent vers Harry et Ron...que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? Je devrais peut-être leur envoyée une lettre ? Et Ron ? Comme c'était étrange... penser à lui, ne me posait plus ce terrible sentiment de vide. J'arrivais à l'imaginer dans les bras de Lavande sans que cela ne me posa un quelconque problème. Et mon remède était un certain Jacob. Je souris, heureuse de ce constat et m'approchais rapidement de la maison de mon élu.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Cria Jake en sortant de son garage, les mains pleines d'huile.

Je lui souris, heureuse de le revoir.

- Ben, en faites, j'avais envie de te voir. Puis, je me disais que ça serait bien si je pouvais aller voir Emily et les gars.

Jake se mit à sourire, en s'approchant de moi, il semblait satisfait de voir que j'aimais bien la meute.

- Ahh cool ! Ben attends, je vais me nettoyer et j'arrive.

Il se dépêcha de partir dans son garage tandis que je le suivis, silencieuse. C'est là que je vis une autre moto, d'un rouge vif, elle attirait l'oeil.

- À qui est cette moto ? Demandais-je.

- À Bella, un jour elle m'a emmené deux motos, et je les aies réparé pour elle.

- Ah... hum... Jake, fis-je sérieuse, Bella est rentrée... hier soir. Elle était avec Edward.

Il s'immobilisa d'un coup bref, arrêtant aussitôt ce qu'il entreprenait.

- Quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix mal contrôlée.

- Ils sont arrivés peu de temps après que tu sois parti. Charlie était furieux de voir Edward. Bella, elle, était complètement épuisée...

Jacob commença à trembler dangereusement, et par sécurité je m'écartais de lui. Jake avait vraiment l'air d'être en colère. Il était secoué de spasmes violents et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière et saccadée. Soudain, une forme sortie de nulle part, se mit à courir rapidement vers nous et se mit à crier à mon encontre.

- Hermione, sors de là !

C'était Sam, j'aurais aimé exécuter ses ordres, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de Jacob. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser alors qu'il était en mauvaise état. Mais quelqu'un m'attrapa et me força à sortir. Loin de lui.

- Jacob ! S'il te plaît, calme-toi. Jacob... suppliais-je en tendant ma main vers lui.

Soudain, Jake tomba, genoux à terre. Aussitôt, je me débattis, suppliant Paul de me lâcher.

- Paul, lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi je te dis !

Il me reposa à terre, et je courus comme une folle, me jetant aux côtés de mon imprégné.

- Jacob, Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Bella aime ce buveur de sang, c'est un monstre ! Un tueur.

Je sentais qu'il commençait à trembler, et délicatement, je posais ma main sur son épaule, puis sur sa joue.

- Jake... fis-je tendrement, dis-moi sincèrement... quels sont les liens qui t'unissent à ma cousine ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et inspira... qu'allait-il me dire qui soit si compliqué ?

* * *

Annotations :

(3) Notez qu'ici, un saut dans le temps a été effectué. Cela était volontaire. Pour les besoins de ma fiction. Je ne tiens pas en compte le temps qui s'est écoulé avant la confrontation entre Bella, Edward et Jacob.

* * *

Un commentaire pour la route ? Merci à tous et toutes.

Akhen. (L)


	6. Si Désirable

Chers lecteurs, lectrices,

Merci de toujours me suivre dans cette aventure, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre saura vous ravir encore plus que les précédents. Je tenais à remercier EleaG et Valkyrie pour leur temps qu'ils m'ont consacré et leur dédit ces quelques pages. Et pour toi EleaG, joyeux anniversaire et que ces dix-neuf étoiles qui couronnent à présent ta tête, te font voir les mille et une beautés de ce monde.

_**Espace réponses aux anonymes :**_

_**Linoa87 : **_Merci ! Bonne lecture à toi et n'hésites pas à me donner ton avis sur tout ! Tout commentaires, m'aideront à avancer dans ma fiction. Bises.

À tout ceux qui ont un anniversaire au moment où ils lisent ma fiction : Joyeux Anniversaire.

Akhen. (L)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : _**Si désirable.**_

Je regardais Jake, droit dans les yeux. Je souhaitais réellement des réponses claires et concises à ma question. Pour moi, c'était même primordiale.

- Avant de m'être imprégné de toi... j'étais... j'avais quelques sentiments pour Bella... et de ce fait, c'était une source constante de rivalité avec Edward. C'était pas suffisant d'être des ennemis mortels, il fallait qu'on convoite la même femme. Mais il était clair que si elle idolâtrait Edward, pour moi, elle n'avait qu'une vague inclination. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de croire que je pourrais gagner peu à peu son coeur. Et je comptais réussir avec le départ d'Edward.

Jacob avait été amoureux de Bella. Il avait ressentit de l'Amour... voir même du désir pour ma cousine. C'était un choc. Sans l'imprégnation... il... il serait encore attaché à elle... Je lâchais aussitôt sa main, complètement défaite par cette constatation et portais la mienne à mes lèvres, ça me faisait tellement mal. Mais c'était sans compté Jacob, qui me rattrapa et porta mes mains à sa bouche.

- Écoute, tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est toi que je veux et pas Bella. Aujourd'hui, le seul lien qui m'unit à elle, n'est qu'une profonde et sincère amitié. Aussi pure et profonde que l'Amour que je ressens pour toi. Sans toi, je ne serais plus rien, je ne voudrais plus rien... Tu es celle dont j'ai besoin, sans toi... mon monde n'aura plus aucun sens et sache que rien ne sera assez beau pour me retenir ici, si toi, tu n'y es pas.

J'étais si surprise et si émue. Comme ses mots me faisaient du bien, j'aurais même pu dire qu'ils faisaient battre mon coeur. Je le regardais alors comme pour la première fois et mon coeur se fit plus fort, tellement plus fort que mes veines flamboyèrent et ses lèvres, si roses et chaudes semblaient m'appeler. Ses mains lentement descendirent sur mes hanches et d'un mouvement, raffermir leur prise. Sous son regard, je me sentais si désirable, je savais que j'étais la femme qu'il convoitait... et j'étais si fière, si fière d'être celle qu'il aimait. Alors que mes mains se posèrent sur les siennes... mon regard remonta sur son cou, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Que je pouvais souhaiter qu'il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et sentir ses lèvres si douce contre les miennes. Et comme pour me montrer qu'il avait entendu ma prière silencieuse, lentement, si doucement que je pensais rêver, il approcha et posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes tout en plongeant ses mains dans ma chevelure, les faisant voyager et allumer en moi un brasier vivant. Alors d'instinct j'entrepris de nouer mes bras autour de ses épaules et plaquais rageusement ma bouche à la sienne. Depuis combien de temps y avais-je rêver ? Je mêlais alors nos langues dans une danse langoureuse dont je ne connaissais pas les pas. J'avais envie de pleurer tellement ce moment me semblait irréel, alors dans un mouvement désespéré, je me collais un peu plus à lui, appuyant ma poitrine contre son torse puissant. Et lorsque nous n'eûmes plus assez d'air, il se décolla de moi et posa son front contre le mien. Sa respiration forte et chaude effleurant la mienne. Un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Puis n'y tenant plus, je me mis à déposer de petits baisers sur sa bouche, tendrement accueillis.

- Je devrais faire des déclarations plus souvent, fit-il en rigolant.

- Peut-être, mais pas à n'importe qui, répondis-je en le repoussant.

J'étais si contente, Bella ne serait en aucun cas un obstacle.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Bella ? Je doutes que tu en restes là, dis-je en me relevant.

- Tu as raison, moi vivant, jamais Edward ne posera ses crocs sur Bella. Le traité restera inviolé et je comptes bien le lui rappeler.

Je secouais la tête, en dirait bien que Jacob allait encore essayer de se battre.

- Super, soupirais-je ironiquement.

Je me tournais, à la recherche des garçons, mais ils semblaient s'être éclipsés.

- Sam ? Seth ? Appelais-je dans le vide.

- Ils ne sont pas loin, ils arrivent.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Cependant ils ne furent pas une entrée, que je qualifierais de « normale »... mais plutôt de spectaculaire. Ce fut une entrée remarquable, et remarquée ! Une meute de loups gigantesques fit son apparition. J'étais à la fois stupéfaite et effrayée. Tout doucement, je m'approchais de Jacob, jusqu'à être complètement cachée, tenant son bras de façon à me sentir plus proche encore. Et celui-ci semblait approuvé, au vu de son sourire stupide. Mais même sous ce masque, je percevais son inquiétude face au retour d'Edward dans la vie de Bella. Et je dois dire que moi aussi, je ne savais comment réagir... Bella et moi, depuis mon arrivée, avions eu que de courtes discutions... Je ne savais comment faire... je me sentais faible, mais c'était sans compté le courage de Gryffondor... je saurais faire face.

Je retournais mon attention aux loups, qu'ils étaient majestueux et beaux. Soudain, un loup marron clair s'approcha de moi, quittant la ligne droite et rangée faites par les loups. Je regardais Jacob, qui hocha la tête et doucement, je vins à sa rencontre en tendant la main, sans mouvements brusques. Le loup s'avança et cala tendrement son énorme tête contre ma main.

- C'est Seth, m'informa Jake.

Je souris, en plongeant ma main dans sa grosse fourrure, tandis que Jake me faisait les présentations. Jared était un gros loup marron, Paul, un jolie loup argenté tandis qu'Embry était un loup plutôt gris et noir assez mince. Pour Leah, c'était plutôt une louve noir et blanche alors que Quil, lui, était un loup brun avec quelques tâches blanches. Et enfin, le Chef : Sam, qui était un loup entièrement noir.

Seth s'écarta quand tout à coup, il se mit à japper joyeusement, sautant un peu partout. Il semblait vraiment heureux.

- Seth dit qu'il est content que tu sois là et que tu saches pour notre condition. Il t'aime bien.

Jacob souriait en me prenant dans ses bras. Quand soudain son sourire perdit de sa lumière.

- Oui je sais, dit-il, et j'ai bien l'intention. Non, c'est à moi de le leur rappeler... Ok !

Il se tourna vers moi et me prit la main.

- On va aller chez Sam et Emily, si tu veux bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? J'espère que tu ne te battras pas, lançais-je sérieuse.

- Non, t'inquiètes, ça ne risque pas.

Il commença à reprendre sa marche, quand je l'arrêtais.

- Mione...

Je souris, mystérieuse.

- Laisse-toi faire. Tiens moi fort la main et surtout, surtout... ne la lâche pas.

Il me jeta un regard énigmatique, l'air suspect. Quand soudain, nous disparûmes de la propriété de Billy Black. Jacob, venant tout juste de faire son premier transplanage.

Quand nous arrivâmes en face de chez Emily. Jacob semblait mal en point.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire là ? On est où ? Émily ?

Je rigolais alors qu'Émily sortait.

- On vient de transplaner, fis-je en riant. Félicitations, tu as réussis ton premier transplanage... et sans vomir en plus.

- Hermione ! Dit Émily en venant vers moi.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, puis me poussa vers sa maison.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occuperais bien d'elle.

- Je te fais confiance Émily ! À toute Hermione.

- … À toute, raillais-je.

Puis je passais la plus grande partie de la journée à ne rien faire... je m'ennuyais de Jake. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas aller avec lui ? Puis je pensais à Harry et Ron, il fallait que je leur écrives, pour les tenir au courant.

- Émily ? Y aurait-il des hiboux par ici ? Questionnais-je gentiment.

- Oui, on les entends souvent la nuit, ils hululent fort, m'expliqua-t-elle en touillant dans une immense marmitte.

Je me levais de mon siège, jetant les quelques pelures de carottes.

- Excuse-moi, j'aimerais aller me promener un peu, je reviendrais aussi vite que possible.

- D'accord, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop, recommanda la fiancée de Sam, les bois ne sont jamais sûrs par ici.

J'acquiesçais tout en tapotant sur ma baguette. Tant que je l'avais, je ne risquerais jamais rien...

- Je peux t'emprunter du papier et un stylo ?

- Oui, il y en a sur la table, je crois...

Je prenais aussitôt, et écrivais quelques mots à mes meilleurs amis.

_Cher Harry, Cher Ron, _

_Quand est-ce que vous vous seriez inquiétés de mon sort ? Pour votre information, je vais très bien. Ce voyage aux États-unis est vraiment ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux depuis longtemps. Je suis pleinement heureuse ici, j'ai rencontré des gens formidables et j'apprends énormément de choses. Je serais contente si vous veniez voir par vous-même. Et comment vont tes parents Ron ? Et Ginny et Lavande ? J'espère que les préparatifs pour le mariage se passent pour le mieux. Te connaissant Ron, ce doit-être catastrophique. Harry, veille à ce que Ron ne fasse pas trop d'âneries, tu sais bien où cela pourrait vous mener. _

_Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai plein de choses qui m'attendent._

_Gros bisous et faites attention à vous, pas de folies surtout._

_Hermione qui vous aime._

_PS : Quand vous jugerez utile de m'écrire, n'attendez pas que ce soit le jour de mon retour._

Je refermais ma lettre puis, sortit à la recherche d'un hibou. Je marchais dans les bois quand soudain j'entendis quelque hululements. Finalement, je le trouvais et lui transmettais la lettre. Peu de temps après, il s'envola, emportant avec lui la missive si importante à mon coeur.

Je le regardais voler, quand soudain, un craquement de bois s'éleva, réveillant en moi d'anciennes frayeurs. Je sortis ma baguette, tentant de repérer mon assaillant.

CRACK !

Deuxième craquement... qui était-ce ? Je me tournais alors vivement, que j'en fus étourdit.

- Montre-toi ! Criais-je

Un autre craquement... soudain j'aperçus une peau bronzée... je baissais ma baguette.

- Jacob ! Tu te crois drôle ?

- Hum... peut-être...

Il sortit de sa cachette, me tournant autour comme un vautour puis soudain se jeta sur moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les bois sont dangereux par ici ! Fustigea-t-il mécontent.

- Oui, je sais mais... bon... j'avais une missive à envoyer. Et le seul moyen d'envoyer une lettre rapidement était un hibou.

Il me regarda l'air surpris.

- Quoi ? T'as envoyé une lettre par hibou ?

J'acquiesçais tout en passant mes mains autour de son cou.

- Vraiment, faudra que je viennes voir ton monde, ça à l'air trop cool.

- C'est peu de le dire Monsieur Black.

Et doucement, trop même, il me bascula en arrière, tout en me gratifiant d'innombrables baisers... tous plus sucrés les uns des autres.

Non, franchement, Harry et Ron ignoraient combien j'étais heureuse. Tout ça, grâce à _**lui**_.

Pendant qu'on marchait pour rentrer chez Sam et Émily, je décidais de lui poser quelques questions.

- Tu as parlé avec Edward et Bella ?

Il grimaça un peu et m'expliqua comme il put.

- Oui... ça aurait pu être pis, mais... enfin... on va dire qu'on a discuté. Je rappelais à Edward qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de toucher à Bella. J'me suis énervé quand j'ai comprit que Bella avait justement envie de se faire changer en monstre. J'étais même prêt à arracher la tête de son buveur de sang.

Il commença à trembler, mais je prenais aussitôt sa main.

- Jake... ne pense-tu pas que ça regarde Bella ? Je veux dire...

- Tu crois quand même pas que je laisserais ma meilleure amie se faire damnée pour un... tu...

Je soupirais et laissais tomber.

- Sois un peu tolérant et arrête d'insulter Edward, par amitié pour Bella, évite-ça d'accord.

Il maugréa dans sa barbe, et ne disait plus un mot. Pendant que je souriais face à sa réaction infantile.

- En faites, ta baguette... hésita Jake.

- Ah, ma baguette...

Je la sortais pour la lui montrer.

- Elle est faites en bois de vigne et a un ventricule de coeur de dragon.

- Dragon ? Non... tu ne vas pas me dire que ça existe ! Fit-il tout excité.

Je rigolais et répondais à l'affirmatif. Mon Jacob était complètement hystérique à cette idée. Il rigolait comme un petit fou tout en continuant à me poser des questions. J'étais vraiment heureuse de voir qu'il s'intéressait autant à mon monde.

Et quand nous arrivâmes chez Sam, je fus accueilli comme une petite Reine, tout le monde voulant me voir faire de la « magie ». Mais j'évitais, je ne voulais pas être une attraction, même si dans notre situation, ma meute préférée n'était pas en reste. Avec leur propre lot de surnaturel.

Enfin, Jacob décida que ce fut l'heure de rentrer. Et nous sortîmes doucement, en nous tenant la main.

- Alors, on rentre comment ? Me demanda-t-il tendrement.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi...

- J'aimerais bien tester de nouveau, le tran.. transplantage..., murmura mon indien

- Le transplanage.

Je souriais en lui tendant la main... qu'il me prit en m'attirant à lui. Et d'un coup nous transplanâmes, nos corps restant collés l'un à l'autre. Et quand nous arrivâmes, je me tournais vers lui, et tendrement, je posais mes mains autour de ses hanches... puis lentement, je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais.

- Bon, je te laisse. Bonne soirée et passe le bonsoir à ton père, fis-je tendrement.

Je transplanais aussitôt et arrivais chez Charlie. J'entrais et aperçu Bella dans la cuisine. Elle semblait soucieuse et un peu triste.

- Coucou tout le monde ! M'exclamais-je en fermant la porte.

- Bonsoir, me répondit la maison.

Je passais le seuil de la cuisine, affamée et m'asseyais face à Isabella.

- Ça va ? Tu as bien récupéré ?

- Oui, je... j'ai assez dormi, me dit-elle en souriant.

Nous restâmes pendant un moment dans le silence, puis, elle jeta un oeil par la fenêtre, semblant chercher quelque chose dans la noirceur de la nuit.

- J'ai... j'ai apprit que... Jake et toi... vous êtes..., hésita-t-elle.

- Oui, répondis-je sérieuse.

Elle me regarda un moment, avant de sourire.

- Je suis contente, félicitations, Jacob est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et de loyal.

Une soudaine tension apparu dans la pièce, quand on entendit des ronflements s'élever du salon. Aussitôt, on se mit toutes les deux à rire.

- Alors, parle-moi donc un peu d'Edward, mon beau-cousin.

Et le fait de parler de lui éveilla dans ses yeux, une lueur si douce et merveilleuse, que j'en fus attendrie. J'espérais au fond de moi, que l'Amour que je ressentais pour Jacob, suscitait autant d'émois en moi. Je l'écoutais et trouvais de plus en plus de qualités à Edward. Il ne devait pas être si affreux et monstrueux que ça. Et tout le monde devait avoir le bénéfice du doute, même si sa nature n'avait rien, au premiers abords, de bon.

- Je te présenterais Edward demain, si mon père veut bien arrêter d'être grincheux. De toutes manières, Edward voulait te rencontrer, il a dit que tu étais stupéfiante.

J'acquiesçais, demain rencontre avec l'ennemi numéro un de mon _**« homme »**_. Mais pouvais-je réellement l'appeler ainsi ? Après tout, il ne m'avait pas demander officiellement... Tout c'était fait naturellement... et bien que je sois heureuse, je me posais la question aujourd'hui. Mais en même temps... tout cela se faisait trop vite... et je n'aimais pas trop ça. On s'était déjà embrassés alors que ça ne faisait même pas huit jours que j'étais ici. Il fallait que je calmes mes ardeurs. Il fallait que je parles un peu avec Jake.

Je souhaitais une bonne nuit à ma cousine, puis montais dans ma chambre. Dès que j'eus fermé la porte, une silhouette apparu et aussitôt je souris. Quand on pensait au loup...

- Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dis-je en posant mon blouson sur ma chaise.

- Moi ? Rien... je passais par là... et je me suis dis... pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à Hermione.

Je croisais les bras, attendant les véritables explications.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas rester loin de toi... j'ai essayé pendant une ou deux heures... mais c'est pas possible. Tu me rends fou. Pour mon père, il sait que je suis là. Et si tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta chambre... je resterais à la lisière des bois, pour veiller sur ton sommeil.

Je secouais la tête, pour finalement sourire. Je prenais mes affaires de bain et allais prendre une douche. Lorsque je revenais, je le trouvais, assit sur le rebord du lit. Je me jetais à ses côtés et m'allongeais, aussitôt, il s'installa confortablement à mes côtés et sourit. Je n'hésitais pas et me reposais sur son torse.

- Jake... tu sais... je crois qu'entre toi et moi, ça va trop vite.

- Tu crois ? Tu sais... je ne doutes pas des sentiments que je ressens pour toi. Mais si tu trouves qu'on va trop vite, il n'y a pas de problèmes, je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Je regardais un pan du mur et me relevais, délaissant ses bras chauds et accueillants.

- Oui... je préférais mettre un frein... je ne doutes pas non plus, je veux dire... c'est tellement beau, que je veux... je...

Il se releva à son tour et prit mon menton entre ses doigts.

- Fais comme tu veux Mione... je te suivrais quoique tu choisisses.

Je rougis en le frappant doucement. Soudain, il se renfrogna en pinçant du nez.

- Vraiment, je ne me ferais jamais à leur odeur ! T'en fais pas ça me fait pas plus plaisir que toi, murmura-t-il.

Je clignais des yeux. Il parlait au vide ? Il revint à moi et sourit faiblement.

- Edward, donna-t-il comme réponse.

- Ah... Edward est avec Bella.

Il acquiesça en s'allongeant.

- Viens, me dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Et lentement, nous nous endormîmes, dans la douceur de la nuit.

Le lendemain, Bella et moi, nous trouvions sur une route sinueuse et sombre, les arbres inclinés offrant une noirceur qui convenait parfaitement aux Cullen. Loin du beau soleil qu'offrait cette journée. Et justement à cause de ce beau soleil, tous nos plans s'étaient vus, changer.

- La maison des Cullen est-elle si loin ? Demandais-je un peu ennuyée.

- On y arrive, tiens... la voilà.

Une très belle maison, dans un style moderne que j'aimais bien. J'aurais du savoir qu'ils vivaient dans une maison si belle, rien qu'avec la Mercedes dernier modèle d'Alice.

Dès que j'entrais, je murmurais à Bella.

- Où sont donc passés les douves, les cercueils et l'obscurité qui saillent si bien aux vampires ? Ironisais-je.

- Comme tu vois... on a évolué avec le temps, répondit Edward en descendant de l'escalier.

Edward, il était si pâle. Par contre, son visage de martyrisé avait laissé place à un beau sourire. Il semblait bien plus heureux maintenant que le jour de notre première rencontre.(4) Il vint à nous puis me jeta un regard incompréhensible avant de dire :

- Ça peut paraître étrange... mais, je ne perçois pas les pensées de ta cousine, dit-il en parlant de moi.

Bella me regarda étrangement, tandis que j'analysais ce qu'il disait.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle aussi a un problème ? Marqua Bella.

- Oui, je n'entends rien, comme avec toi, continua-t-il en se tournant vers ma cousine.

Cela était dit... j'avais un problème comme disait ma cousine. Mon vampire de beau-cousin, ne lisait pas dans ma tête. Et ce n'était certainement pas moi, qui irait m'en plaindre.

* * *

Annotations :

(4) Référence au retour de Bella et Edward, d'Italie.

* * *

Merci d'être encore présents, et merci aux commentaires que vous voudrez bien laisser.  
Bises.

Akhen. (L)


	7. Face à Face

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Me voici donc avec un nouveau chapitre. Vous devez vous dire, « c'est pas possible, elle publie toutes les semaines », mais il faut que je vous dises que c'est normal que je vous gâtes ainsi car, malheureusement, je n'aurais bientôt plus d'internet. Je trouverais un moyen de vous publier aussi souvent que possible, en allant dans un cyber-café. Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, je publierais deux chapitres. Pour vous.

_**Espace réponses aux anonymes :**_

_**Linoa87 : **_Hey ! Tu es toujours là quand il faut ! Tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps avant d'avoir un nouveau chapitre, et pour le coup, c'est deux en même temps ! Bisous !

Bonne lecture à tout le monde.

Akhen. (L)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : _**Face à face.**_

Nous étions à présent dans la cuisine, Bella faisant chauffer de l'eau et moi, préparant les bols. Edward lui, nous regardait silencieusement.

- Bella, arrête de rêvasser, l'eau va être bouillante sinon.

Elle reprit ses esprits en souriant et vint verser l'eau.

- On va au salon ? Proposa-t-elle en s'avançant.

Nous la suivîmes puis nous nous installâmes dans les fauteuils, Edward près de sa tendre et moi, leur faisant face.

- Donc, vous êtes ensemble depuis un an, c'est ça ? Questionnais-je.

- Non, en faites on est ensemble depuis un an et deux mois, répondit Edward.

- Quelle précision, répliquais-je.

Je suis sûre que si je demandais le compte exact de jours et d'heures, il me les aurait sortit sans soucis. Encore un peu, et ça reviendrait à de l'obsession. Comme j'étais heureuse qu'il ne lise pas mes pensées.

- Et donc... tu... je ne sais comment aborder un sujet aussi délicat. Tu es au courant de notre condition ? Demanda Edward en se redressant.

- Il ne m'a pas été difficile de la découvrir. Souriais-je. Disons que j'ai moi aussi une particularité.

Je regardais Edward et je commençais à lire dans ses yeux comme une curiosité profonde et terriblement dévastatrice. Je sentais qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Et la question qui suivit ne fit que confirmer mes soupçons.

- Comment est-ce seulement possible ?

Je grimaçais, j'avais réussi à éviter ce genre de discussion et voilà que c'était avec le petit-ami de ma cousine que je l'abordais.

- De toute mon existence je n'avais jamais entendu une seule pensée à votre sujet et là... grâce à Jacob, votre existence m'est apparu, disait Edward à lui-même.

- J'ai une théorie à ce sujet, votre façon de vouloir à tout prix vous éloigner de la race humaine vous a emmené à vous éloigner également de notre monde. Après, avec la gestion totalitaire des Volturi, a fait que votre peuple vampirique soit prit comme un état comme les autres, par nos gouvernements magiques.

- Mais pourquoi si vous avez connaissance de nous, nous, nous n'avons pas conscience de votre existence ?

Je réfléchissais. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Il était tenu à leur chef d'état de leur en parler, surtout que c'était bien connu, nos dirigeants échangeaient souvent avec leur semblables, quelques soit leur nature.

- Je n'en sais rien, il me semble que c'est à vos chefs de vous en parler, répondis-je, évasive.

Je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir, peut-être que je me pencherais plus en détails avec Edward ou l'un des siens sur son monde.

- Mais comment connais-tu les Volturi ? Questionna ensuite Bella.

Je la regardais, elle semblait complètement perdue.

- Disons que j'ai étudié toutes les espèces de ce monde. Et comme tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé accumulé le savoir et approfondir ses connaissances n'est jamais une perte de temps.

- Voilà qui est joliment dit, ajouta Edward, sourire à l'appuie.

Nous continuâmes à échanger ainsi, débattant sur plusieurs sujets quand tout à coup Edward me regarda profondément.

- Donc tu es vraiment une...

Il hésitait à dire le mot, semblant attendre que je le coupe. Pourtant, je n'en fis rien. J'attendais patiemment que le ministère magique m'embarque et m'enferme à Azkaban pour avoir divulguer le monde magique à tout ce petit monde.

- Oui, tu peux le dire...

- Sorcière... c'est stupéfiant. Carlisle sera heureux de l'apprendre. Il voudra sûrement te poser des tas de questions, murmura-t-il.

Je n'exécutais plus aucun gestes, regardant seulement la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Je buvais du thé avec un vampire, ma cousine était humaine, je sortais avec un loup et j'étais une sorcière. Quoi de plus improbable ! Je reposais ma tasse, préalablement prise et me mis à rire. Celui-ci devait être contagieux car ma cousine me suivit dans mon délire. Quand enfin on se calma, Edward nous regardait, les yeux rieurs.

- Hum, je suis sûre que tu aurais aimé savoir ce que nous pensions, fis-je en réajustant mes cheveux.

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est la première fois que je rencontre deux personnes dont je ne peux avoir accès à leur pensées. C'est vraiment étrange.

Je réfléchissais, pourquoi Edward ne pouvait lire nos pensées. Ma cousine avait souligné le fait que nous avions peut-être un problème. Hormis le faite que nous étions brune toutes les deux, aux yeux marrons, nous venions de la même famille. Ce qui faisait de nous des parents. Et donc on partageait sûrement un gêne particulier et héréditaire.

- Je pense que nous avons dû recevoir un gêne héréditaire qui nous a permit de créer une barrière psychologique. Ce serait la seule explication.

- Peut-être mais tu oublies qu'Edward peut lire les pensées de Charlie, me rappela Bella.

Je grimaçais, mes pensées fusionnant à toute vitesse.

- Il se peut tout aussi bien, que ce ne soit que les femmes qui aient hérité de cette faculté, proposa Edward.

- Pour cela, tu devrais rencontrer ma mère qui est une Swan. Cela confirmera tes dires.

Je souriais, même si l'enthousiasme n'y était pas. Quand enfin on s'en alla, je soupirais fortement. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, m'enfermer et ne plus jamais sortir. Cette journée avait été épuisante.

Une semaine plus tard, au petit matin, Jacob s'en alla après m'avoir préalablement déposé un baiser sur le front. Mon adorable loup, était de plus en plus présent ces derniers temps... je pensais que c'était à cause d'une certaine vampire dont m'avait parlé Jake. Il me demandait sans cesse d'être prudente et de ne pas sortir sans lui. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Samedi, Paul et Emmett, s'étaient battus à la limite de la Push... je m'étais bien sûr plus inquiétée pour le loup. Même si je ne souhaitais pas pour autant, que le vampire soit blessé. Cependant, en ce moment, rien ne m'occupait plus l'esprit, que tous les matins où je me réveillais avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et ce matin-là ne fit pas exception. Un sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour ma cousine. Bella avait eut la chance de partir à Jaksonville avec Edward. Et ils venaient tout juste de revenir. J'étais heureuse de la revoir.

- La nuit à l'air d'avoir été bonne, me fit-elle remarquer.

- En effet ! Bon matin.

Elle sourit en me versant des céréales puis je m'installais en m'étirant. Nous discutions alors autour du petit déjeuner, quand Edward arriva pour emmener Bella au lycée. Peu de temps après, je me retrouvais seule.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire ce jour-là, je tournais un peu en rond, puis pensais à mon séjour ici. J'étais à peu près sûre que j'aimais éperdument Jacob et malgré mes efforts... je ne pourrais pas, jamais même, rester éloignée de lui. Peut-être devrais-je envisager de passer ma vie ici, à Forks. Ou Jake pourrait venir vivre avec moi, à Londres. Je réfléchissais, puis fini par penser à mes parents.

- Il faudrait penser à acheter des cadeaux pour Papa et Maman. Penser à des cadeaux pour un peu tout le monde, en faites.

Je pensais de suite à Bella, elle pourra me faire visiter et cela nous permettra de tisser des liens plus étroits entre cousines.

Le temps passa alors lentement... trop lentement. Je pris un livre au hasard, voulant passer un peu le temps et commençais à le feuilleter, mais mes pensées me ramenèrent toujours à Jacob. Ce soir il ne viendrait pas, d'après lui, il avait une ronde à faire... et piteusement, je refermais mon livre, ne pouvant apprécier réellement l'oeuvre. Mes vacances allaient bientôt prendre fin... et ça avait le don de me mettre d'humeur maussade et triste.

Lorsque Bella arriva, elle ne fut pas seule. En effet, il y avait Edward et sa soeur, Alice.

- Salut tout le monde, saluais-je poliment, Bella... ça te dirait de partir demain à Port Angeles ? C'est parce que comme, je dois prendre des cadeaux pour un peu tout le monde, à Londres...

- Ah oui, pourquoi pas !

Alice se mit à sautiller et s'approcha de nous, de son pas léger.

- Shopping ! Je t'avais bien dit Bella ! Tu verras ce sera super ! Je peux me joindre à vous ? Me demanda-t-elle surexcitée.

Je ne voyais pas de raisons de refuser et aussitôt, j'acceptais. Alice semblait douce et Bella l'aimait, ça se voyait.

Quand enfin, tout ce beau petit monde fut partit, Bella m'appela alors qu'elle cuisinait de la viande pour Oncle Charlie.

- Je voulais te parler un peu, m'expliqua-t-elle, nerveuse.

J'hochais la tête, heureuse de pouvoir discuter un peu plus avec ma cousine. Puis, elle débuta son long monologue, où elle me narra un peu les débuts épiques et houleux de son histoire avec Edward. Et quel rôle jouait Victoria, la méchante vampire, qui était revenue la hanter. J'avoue que ce n'était pas génial, et que Bella n'avait pas fini de « morfler », si je puis dire.

Quand nous eûmes fini de dîner, Bella et moi, montâmes dans sa chambre et continuèrent à discuter. Quand soudain la discussion vira sur Jake.

- Jacob va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui... il va bien, ce soir il a une ronde... d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais sinon, je n'en sais pas plus.

Elle joua avec un bout de sa couverture, puis le délaissa, en proie à de la peine.

- Il m'en veut encore... il ne répond jamais à mes messages, ni à mes appels. Il me déteste.

- Mais non, Bella, laisse-lui le temps et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Jacob est entêté mais il t'aime énormément, expliquais-je tranquille.

Je la regardais... elle avait vraiment l'air malheureuse. Et je ne savais pas comment faire pour la soulager.

- Pourquoi tu... pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ? Même s'il ne répond pas cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut pas te voir. Quand tu seras face à lui, il sera bien obliger de te parler.

Elle poussa un long soupir, puis sourit tristement.

- Avec Alice qui voit tous mes faits et gestes dès que je me décides à faire quelque chose... Ce ne sera pas facile.

Surprise, était bien le mot qui convenait à mon état.

- Tu... Alice a la capacité de voir l'avenir ?

- Oui, dès qu'on décide quelque chose qui est en relation avec la famille Cullen ou l'un de ses membres... elle le voit. Sauf avec les loups. Sûrement parce qu'ils sont leur ennemis jurés.

J'hochais la tête, très intéressée.

- C'est pour ça, continua-t-elle, que ni Alice, ni Edward ne veulent que je mettes un pied à la Réserve, quand je suis avec les loups, mon avenir s'efface. Et aussi parce qu'ils disent que les loups sont des êtres incapables de se contrôler.

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup la façon dont Edward et Alice parlaient de mes amis et de mon Jake. Bella grimaça à son tour et m'assura qu'elle pensait pareil.

- Bon, bonne nuit Bella, je vais aller dormir.

- Bonne nuit Mione, et à demain.

La nuit passa tranquillement, même si à mes côtés, le lit me semblait trop froid.

Le lendemain matin, à mon réveil, je me sentais observer. Jacob était là, assis lâchement sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, les bras croisés, me regardant droitement avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon matin, ma belle au bois dormant, fit-il comme bonjour.

- Généralement, la belle au bois dormant se « fait » réveiller par un long et doux baiser.

- Et par un Prince Charmant qui plus est, rajouta-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi.

Je m'asseyais à mon tour, baillant et m'étirant, puis je repoussais mes couvertures. Pourquoi Forks était un endroit si froid et si peu ensoleillé ?

- Jake, dis-je en me frottant les yeux. Aujourd'hui j'irais faire du Shopping avec Bella et Alice.

Jacob se releva brusquement, respirant un grand coup.

- Tu... tu veux dire que tu vas aller avec la buveuse de sang. Non c'est trop dangereux.

Je soupirais longuement puis passais une main dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il s'agenouillait à mes pieds.

- Jake, ce n'est que du shopping, puis je serais avec Bella. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Au contraire, j'ai toutes les raisons d'avoir peur pour ta vie. Répondit-il en posant son front sur le mien. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... ma vie c'est toi. Et sans toi, je suis mort. Je suis comme une coquille vide, sans son coeur pour battre.

Je posais délicatement ma main dans ses cheveux, la laissant divaguer puis la posais sur sa nuque. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant cette proximité soudaine, je sentais sa respiration chaude qui chatouillait mes joues, mon nez, mes yeux. Je me sentais comme près d'un geyser, qui brûlait ma peau. Lentement il se redressa, me couvant de son regard et aussitôt je le regardais. Nos yeux se cherchaient et inéluctablement, mes yeux glissèrent sur ses joues mates, puis sur ses lèvres roses et pleines... j'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser.

- Fais-moi confiance, d'accord... s'il le faut je t'appellerais toutes les deux heures, si ça peut te rassurer. Mais j'ai besoin d'aller avec Bella.

Il se leva, jetant un regard sur un mur, semblant en proie à un combat intérieur. Je me levais à mon tour, prenant sa main dans la mienne. Quand soudain, il m'amena aux creux de ses bras, plongeant son nez dans mes cheveux et les humant, puis il finit par céder en me demandant de faire attention.

Finalement, je me préparais à cette longue journée de shopping, laissant Jacob partir pour se reposer.

Après le petit déjeuner, une voiture arriva en trombe. À ne pas se tromper, c'était Alice. Elle entra dans la maison en virevoltant et d'une voix joyeuse nous salua.

- Coucou, dîmes Bella et moi.

Lorsque nous furent prêtes, nous partîmes avec la Mercedes d'Alice... et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus peur en voiture. Alice roulait – ou plutôt survolait – la route, tant sa vitesse était excessive. Quand enfin, elle s'arrêta et mon coeur avec, devant un centre commercial.

- La « chasse » est ouverte, ironisa Alice.

Je soupirais, deux heures me semblait largement suffisantes. Mais c'était sans compté Alice.

_**Deux heures plus tard...**_

J'avais sous-estimé le temps nécessaire. Croire qu'Alice se serait contenté de lèche-vitrine, s'était s'être complètement leurrée. Elle avait un tel enthousiasme en faisant les boutiques, qu'il était difficile de la suivre. Elle sautillait, bondissait devant chaque vitrines. La journée entière et notre fatigue ne semblaient, en aucun cas être un frein à sa joie et sa bonne humeur.

- Alice, j'ai mal aux pieds, me plaignis-je.

- Et moi, j'en peux plus, se joignit Bella.

Alice s'approcha, arrêtant d'analyser les vêtements et s'assit à nos côtés.

- Aller les filles ! Cette boutique propose des fards à joues qui vous iraient à merveille ! Dit-elle en me prenant la main.

Puis, elle nous força à entrer et ainsi continua cette journée si mémorable.

Après qu'Alice nous ait déposé, je me retrouvais seule avec Bella, qui était... exténuée.

- Alors... quand est-ce qu'Edward va venir ? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Pas ce week-end en tout cas... il est parti chasser avec ses frères.

J'acquiesçais, n'ayant rien à ajouter... puis j'allais ranger mes affaires achetées. Alice avait eut la gentillesse de m'offrir quelques petites babioles. Elle était réellement très aimable. Lorsque je revins voir ma cousine, qui entre temps était partie dans sa chambre, je la trouvais une lettre en main. Son regard semblait si vide et triste. Elle me regarda puis sourit pitoyablement. Je devinais aussitôt... Jake...

- Je reviens, fis-je rapidement.

Aussitôt je transplanais. Je devais parler à Jacob. Il faisait souffrir ma cousine, et elle, faisait souffrir mon... chéri ? Et cette situation avait assez duré. Moi qui n'aimait pas être prit entre deux personnes que j'aimais. J'étais servie avec ces deux-là.

Je me retrouvais dans son garage. Bien entendu, il était là, bricolant sa moto.

- Hey, coucou, me salua-t-il

- Jake... il faut que tu parles à Bella ! Elle est triste.

Il reposa sa clé à molette et s'essuya les doigts, une petite grimace sur le visage.

- C'est elle qui ne veut pas venir, répondit-il en reposant son chiffon.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ses nombreux messages alors ? Demandais-je.

Jake s'approcha alors, dépassant sa moto et vint à mes côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dises au téléphone ? On n'arrange rien par téléphone. Le face à face, il n'y a rien de mieux.

- D'accord. Donc si elle venait, tu lui parlerais enfin ? Résumais-je.

- Oui, j'oublierais tout.

Je souris, déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue et transplanais. Il fallait tout arranger, peu importe les conséquences. Et au vu de ses paroles, tout rentrait dans l'ordre dans peu de temps.

- Bella, fis-je en montant les escaliers.

- Oui, je suis là. Tu étais passée où ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

Je lui proposais ma main, qu'elle prit en me questionnant du regard.

- Tu verras.

Et toutes les deux, nous transplânames. Direction : La Réserve, Garage Black.

Quand nous arrivâmes, Jacob était retourné sur sa bécane. Tandis que Bella ne supporta pas le transplanage et se mit à vomir. Et tous ces « bruitages » attirèrent l'attention de notre loup préféré.

- Bella ?

Bella se releva, puis sourit comme elle put.

- Salut Jake, répondit ma cousine.

- Bella !

Le visage de mon loup arbora alors un large et magnifique sourire.

- Je n'y crois pas ! S'écria-t-il en abandonnant ses outils.

Jake couru et attrapa Bella, la faisant tourner et ensemble ils sautillèrent sur place. Je regardais la scène, heureuse pour eux, puis sans bruit, je m'en allais chez Émily.

Je sentais que Bella et Jake avait besoin de se parler.

- Salut là dedans, dis-je en entrant chez Émily.

- Coucou Hermione ! M'acosta Émily, entre.

J'essuyais mes pieds et allais la voir.

- Alors la maison est vide pour un Samedi, remarquais-je.

- Oui, les garçons sont allés aider Sue Clearwater avec son potager. Ils vont revenir d'ici peu de temps.

Je me décidais d'aider un peu Émily en rangeant le salon. Nous étions arrivées dans la cuisine quand la meute arriva.

- Hermione ! Cria Seth.

- Hey notre petite sorcière, salua Paul en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je le repoussais en criant :

- Paul ! Mes cheveux, je les aies lavé hier soir.

Alors que lui riait face à ma réaction.

- Bonjour ! Saluèrent les autres.

Je souriais, alors que Sam vint me baiser le front et embrasser tendrement sa compagne.

- Les gars ont bien travaillé, annonça Sam à Émily.

Je les laissais tranquille et allais retrouver les garçons. Ils embêtaient Quil à propos de son imprégnation,

- Ben oui, c'est sûr ! Charria Embry.

- C'est tellement évident, tu lui ferais peur à des kilomètres à la ronde, s'amusa Paul.

Il se jeta alors sur le canapé bancale, suivi de Jared et de Quil. Tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par casser le pauvre canapé. Voyant leurs têtes, je ne pus qu'être hilare. Le bruit fut tel, qu'Emily vint et trouva son canapé par terre. Les trois fautifs ayant de la peine à se relever.

- Ohhhh non ! Bande de brutes sans nom, s'apitoya Émily. Mon pauvre canapé.

Je rigolais, ne pouvant me contenir, tandis que Sam leur administrait des baffes.

- Émily, laisse... je vais le réparer, dis-je en souriant. Ces gros médors sont vraiment impossibles.

Je lançais alors le sort « reparo » et sous leurs yeux ébahis, le canapé se recomposa. Puis je lui redonnais une nouvelle jeunesse. Et au trois fautifs, je braquais ma baguette sous leurs nez, les jaugeant. Ils me regardèrent, les mains en l'air tandis que je lançais un clin d'oeil à Émily.

- Rictumsempra !

Et d'un coup bref, ils se mirent à rigoler, tout en bougeant dans tous les sens, me suppliant d'arrêter. Pendant qu'Émily, Sam, Seth et moi, rions à se tordre face à ce spectacle hilarant.

Quand enfin, j'arrêtais le massacre, Quil et Paul se jetèrent sur moi, à la recherche de vengeance. Et moi, pauvre âme que j'étais, ne souhaitais se faire chatouiller, alors je me mis à courir dans tous les sens, face aux rires des autres.

- Nonnnn ! Au secours, criais-je tandis que Paul me rattrapait.

- Couuurs Hermione, cria Seth en ma direction. Il te rattrape.

Je sentais déjà Paul derrière moi. Alors je sortis de la maison, tandis que mon poursuivant me conseillait déjà de faire mes prières.

- Ahhhh ! Non ! Hurlais-je alors que Paul me portait sur son épaule

Il me faisait tourner dans tous les sens. Je riais, frappant au possible, mon assaillant. Tandis que Quil aussi s'y mettais, me faisant tourner comme une toupie. Soudain j'aperçus Jake et Bella qui riaient à leur tour, de me voir en si mauvaise posture.

- À l'aide, rigolais-je en tapant Quil.

Je riais comme jamais, quand enfin, Jake me prit dans ses bras un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Tout à coup, j'aperçus le visage de Bella, il semblait triste et je ne saurais dire, l'autre expression qui gouvernait ses yeux. Était-ce de la jalousie que je paraissais lire ? Je n'y fis pas plus attention et reportais mon attention à Jake.

- Tu aurais pu venir me sauver plus tôt !

- Non... t'entendre rire c'est juste... trop bon.

Je secouais la tête... Chaque jour serait un rire, tant que je serais avec _**lui**_.

* * *

Annotations :

* * *

Merci d'être encore au rendez-vous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura satisfait. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur ce que nous venons de partager ? Direction le chapitre suivant. :)

Akhen. (L)


	8. Mon Poussin

Lecteurs, lectrices,

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ce jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Moi, il m'a bien plu, j'ai aimé l'écrire et j'aime vous le partager. Ce sera un chapitre qui reliera réellement les deux mondes à mon humble avis. Et vous vous en penserez quoi ? Faites-le moi savoir.

Bonne lecture.

Akhen. (L)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : _**Mon poussin.**_

Le week-end passa tranquillement. Je triais mes cadeaux, les rangeant dans une pochette cadeau. Mon retour était prévu dans une semaine... et je n'arrivais toujours pas à me décider. Je prenais un tricot, commençant à le plier tout en réfléchissant, pour finir par le jeter. Ma tête était remplie de questions... et de raisons qui m'incitaient à rester. Bella avait besoin de moi, de mon aide... je ne pouvais pas partir car je savais d'ores et déjà que l'éloignement causerait ma perte. Loin de Jacob... c'était me demandé l'impossible.

Puis, je ne pouvais décemment pas demander à Jake de me suivre. Il était jeune, il allait encore au lycée... parfois, j'oubliais qu'il n'avait que seize ans. Pour moi, j'avais mes amis et ma famille à Londres... Devrais-je pour autant les abandonner pour rester vivre ici ? Pour Jacob ? Ma réponse me semblait claire... Oui, je pouvais. Comme je pouvais aussi rendre visite de temps en temps à ma famille.

J'irais parler un peu avec Charlie, je lui demanderais si je pouvais rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Je me levais, m'approchant de mon petit bureau, ouvrant un tiroir et tirer une feuille blanche. Puis je listais mes objectifs, les rangeant par ordre de priorités. Et en tête de liste, s'y trouvait le logement ainsi que le travail.

- Bien... maintenant... il ne reste plus qu'à passer du papier... au concret.

Je regardais ma feuille, me mordant la lèvre inférieure... Faisais-je réellement quelque chose de bien ? Je pensais que oui.

Étrangement, la soirée me sembla arriver bien trop vite à mon goût, et ce fut un Charlie heureux, qui passa la porte à la fin de la journée.

- Bonsoir Charlie ! Saluais-je

- Bonsoir !

Il se débarrassa de son barda, tandis que je dressais la table. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, quand Bella monta pour se reposer, me laissant seule avec mon oncle.

- Oncle Charlie, fis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il se tourna vers moi, curieux.

- Je voulais te demander... voilà, comme tu sais... mon départ est prévu dans une semaine.

Charlie hocha la tête, tout en changeant de chaîne.

- Tu veux rester plus longtemps ? Demanda-t-il, lisant en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je souris, surprise et contente à la fois.

- Si ça ne te déranges pas, m'empressais-je de dire. C'est juste le temps de trouver un travail et un logement.

Il se mit alors à sourire, attrapant sa vitamine R et buvant à grandes gorgées.

- Alors avec le petit Jacob s'est sérieux ? C'est bien, c'est un bon gars.

Rougir, rougir fortement.

- Plutôt oui...

On continua à échanger un peu, puis me levant, je détallais. Parler "garçon" avec mon oncle, ça n'avait rien de génial.

Dès que je passais la porte de ma chambre, Jacob la referma et m'attrapa dans ses bras.

- Tu en as mit du temps, soupira-t-il.

- Ouiii... je sais... mais il fallait que je parles avec mon oncle, dis-je en me mettant face à lui, tout en restant collée à lui.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et souris. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper en restant ici pour Jacob... ça, c'était une certitude. Puis, il serait tellement heureux quand je lui apprendrais la nouvelle.

Lentement, je me défis de son étreinte chaude et protectrice, puis m'installais sur mon lit.

- Jake...

J'hésitais, quelle serait la meilleure façon de le lui annoncer ? Lui, me regardais, souriant debout dans la pénombre de ma minuscule chambre. Il devait forcément percevoir mon hésitation. Pourtant, il porta sa main à son front, dans une position d'intenses réflexions.

- Je sais Mione... dans une semaine... une toute petite semaine, tu partiras. Je... je ne voulais pas y penser. Pas ce soir en tous les cas. Chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Non, murmurais-je à mon tour.

Mais ce murmure me parvenait comme un cri. Un cri de joie et d'allégresse.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne partirais pas Jake. Je resterais ici... près de toi.

Il me regarda, un air de totale incompréhension puis son rire retentit. Il m'enlaça fortement, me faisant virevolté dans tous les sens. Je me félicitais alors d'avoir insonorisé ma chambre, on faisait un tel bruit qu'un stade plein à craquer aurait réclamé du silence.

Le calme revenu, nous nous installâmes sur le lit, collés l'un à l'autre, mon dos contre son torse. Lovée contre mon loup, rien ne m'aurait effrayé, tant je me sentais en sécurité.

- Je suis heureux. Heureux que tu aies décidé de rester. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, et tu sais aussi que j'attendrais.

Je me tournais, de sorte à pouvoir le voir.

- Oui, je sais... et moi aussi, je suis heureuse.

Lentement sa main monta à mon visage. Ses doigts, longs et fins se posèrent délicatement sur mon front et comme une caresse, parcoururent mes joues, mon menton puis finirent leur course sur l'arête de mon nez. Et doucement, ils se posèrent sur mes lèvres... je le regardais faire, il semblait si absorbé et contemplatif. Ses doigts reprirent alors leurs caresses, frôlant mes lèvres comme de tendres baisers, offrant avec volupté et amour leur douceur. Ce fut à cet instant, sans me contrôler, me sentant ivre de désir à cause de ce baiser de substitution. J'attrapais sa main, l'embrassant, embrassant ses doigts amoureux. De tout mon soûl, je les dévorais... Et Jacob, se sentant transporter par ce déluge de passion, abdiqua enfin et m'attira à lui. Enfin ! Je pouvais goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres, apprécier sa bouche si délicieuse. Je me laissais entraîner sur ce flot tumultueux qu'était notre désir de l'autre. Et en affamée que j'étais, je me jetais avec passion et détermination. Je l'aimais tant... et dans ce baiser ardent et sauvage, je m'exprimais. Lui faisant comprendre combien il était désiré. Mes mains, ne sachant où se poser, caressaient ses larges épaules, son torse puissant et brûlant. Éveillant en moi un brasier incandescent. Puis à bout de souffle, malgré mes pensées suggestives et mon désir avide, nous nous séparâmes. On ne devait pas... pas maintenant. Soudain, on se regarda sourire pour enfin rire. Comme deux enfants. Puis lasse, je m'allongeais sur lui, échangeant de temps à autres de bons baisers, des baisers bien plus « chastes ».

Au petit matin, Jake se leva me réveillant aussi par la même occasion.

- Ah... tu t'es réveillée. Désolée mon coeur.

J'avais la tête encore embrouillée, mais fit comprendre à Jake que ce n'était pas grave.

- Bon, je files, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front, avant de se volatiliser.

Aujourd'hui, j'allais rendre visite à mes parents, à Harry et à Ron. Je jetais un oeil au paquet sur ma chaise, tous les cadeaux étaient là. Puis mes pensées allèrent sur les cadeaux qu'Alice m'avait généreusement offert. Une vampire impossible et totalement fashion victime... dire que ça existait.

Je me remis à bailler, puis regardais le cadran de l'horloge. Il était six heures du matin... je pouvais bien me reposer encore un peu...

En me réveillant quelques heures plus tard. Toute la maison avait été désertée. Donc je n'eus aucun problèmes pour transplaner.

Lorsque j'arrivais en Angleterre, je me dépêchais d'acheter quelques friandises qu'affectionnait particulièrement mon père et me dirigeais chez moi. Il était déjà dix-sept heures à Londres quand j'arrivais enfin à la maison. Je sentais déjà le pouding que préparait ma maman, tandis que mon père était affalé dans son canapé. Face à la porte, je frappais.

Ce fut mon père qui m'ouvrit avec un air surpris.

- Mon poussin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je souris, tout en lui donnant son paquet de macarons.

- Je suis venue vous voir, toi et maman. Bonsoir, fis-je en l'embrassant.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il en fermant la porte.

Je me débarrassais de mes affaires et les jetais sur le canapé.

- Michelle ! Ta fille est revenue ! Cria mon père en me devançant.

Puis il continua sa route et alla dans la cuisine où ma mère se trouvait.

- Mmm... il sont très bons ces macarons. Tu les as prit où ? Demanda mon père, en les mangeant.

- Ben en faites, tu vois il y a une nouvelle pâtisserie à Milton Avenue.

- Hermione ? Entendis-je ma mère dire.

Je riais, alors que ma mère sortit de la cuisine, une cuillère en main. Je vis alors mon père la suivre, et me tirait la langue, s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la cuisine.

Puis elle me prit dans ses bras, en versant quelques larmes.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois revenue aussi vite ? Questionna-t-elle. Ça c'est mal passé avec Charlie et Bella ?

Je l'arrêtais de suite, et la repoussais doucement.

- Non, non Maman, tout va bien. Oncle Charlie et Bella sont super. Je suis juste venue vous voir et aussi vous annoncée quelque chose...

Mon père se remit sur ses pieds, interrogatif et soupçonneux.

- J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave, fit-il grave.

- Mais non, en faites voilà... je... je comptes rester à Forks... cette ville me plaît, dis-je en arrangeant mes cheveux.

Ma mère me regarda, le visage indescriptible, la bouche ouverte, tandis que mon père n'osait dire quoique ce soit.

- Je... je viendrais souvent vous voir. Vous inquiétez pas, tentais-je de les réconforter.

- Il doit sûrement y avoir un garçon. Je savais qu'on aurait pas dû te laisser partir. Quelle idée stupide.

- Papa, s'il te plaît, lançais-je ahurie.

Maman se rapprocha de mon père, et posa une main réconfortante sur mon père.

- Tom, arrête ! On savait que ça arriverait... notre fille est une femme maintenant, plaida-t-elle.

Il me regarda et dans ses yeux luisirent une profonde tristesse, d'un pas incertain il s'approcha, puis il me prit dans ses bras et d'une voix enrouée, dit :

- Ne pouvait-elle pas prendre un garçon plus proche ? Un londonien au lieu d'un américain si loin.

On se mit alors à pleurer. J'avais si mal au coeur... j'avais aussi peur de les perdre comme mon père avait tout simplement peur de me perdre. Mais je le rassurais, il était le premier homme de ma vie et le resterais à jamais. Et l'Amour que je lui portais était l'équivalent de l'Amour que je portais à Jake... seulement, ce n'était pas le même.

Après ce moment si intime, je leur donnais leur cadeaux. Et beaucoup de sourires et de rires eurent lieu. Quand sonna l'heure de départ, je m'en allais. Allant rendre visite à Harry, à Godric's Hollow. Et je dois dire que la maison était un vrai chantier.

- Harry ! Ouvre, c'est Mione, criais-je en frappant la porte.

J'entendais alors des pas derrière la porte. Et quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, je trouvais Harry, les cheveux en bataille et le visage fatigué.

- Mione, dit-il en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Oui, c'est moi ! Répondis-je en entrant.

Mon meilleur ami bâilla puis plongea une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu ne devrais pas être encore en Amérique ?

- Si, je suis juste venue vous voir. Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant les cadeaux.

Il prit le paquet et me remercia. Il jeta un coup d'oeil et sourit.

- Ron n'est pas ici... il est au terrier. Tu veux que je le lui donne ?

Je souris et hochais négativement.

- Non, j'irais le voir. Puis de toutes manières, j'ai des cadeaux pour tous les Weasley, expliquais-je.

- Harry ? Qui est-ce ? Cria la voix de Ginny. Mione !

Elle se précipita sur moi et me prit dans ses bras. Sautillant un peu partout.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ben je suis venue vous voir et aussi vous dire quelque chose.

Ginny me demanda alors d'attendre une minute et frappa Harry.

- Tu aurais dû lui offrir quelque chose à boire, réprimanda-t-elle.

Elle lança quelques coups de baguette et une théière vola jusqu'à nous.

- Alors qu'avais-tu à nous dire ? Continua Harry.

Je me servais un peu de sucre et leur racontais mon histoire depuis mon arrivée à Forks. Je leur parlais de Jake et alors que Ginny souriait, heureuse pour moi, Harry lui... ne demandait qu'à en savoir plus sur ce... Jacob.

Ginny, nous laissa de nouveau seule, se préparant pour partir au terrier.

- Alors tu as réussi à oublier Ron... constata-t-il.

Je le regardais, respirant profondément et lui avouer.

- Oublier non... seulement, je n'aime plus Ron comme avant. Je... Je réussis à entrevoir mon futur sans lui. Je sens enfin mon coeur libre et je suis si heureuse, Harry. Avec Jake... c'est un autre monde... un monde qui m'ouvre enfin les bras et où il n'y aura jamais de tromperies.

Je souriais... oui... avec Jacob c'est que du bonheur.

- Tu ne diras pas ça, le jour où ça arrivera.

Il referma un tiroir, grimaçant.

- Harry, fis-je sérieuse. Ça n'arrivera jamais.

Et devant ma certitude, il se mit à sourire puis commença à me charrier, face à mon bonheur. On se chamailler quand je tombais sur une lettre qu'il m'adressait. Je n'y fis pas plus attention, et nous transplanâmes vers le terrier.

_[Ron]_

_- Bien sûr, et c'est toi qui me l'achèteras ! Rigola-t-elle._

_Toute la maison se mit alors à rire, quand Bill lui répondit._

_- Mais bien sûr que oui, encore faut-il que tu le mettes après._

_D'autres rires. Hermione venait de revenir des États-unis. Elle nous avait ramené quelques cadeaux et toute la maison semblait revivre le temps de sa visite. En un mois, je percevais le changement en elle. Elle souriait, riait, plongeant sa main dans le tumulte de ses cheveux bruns et foisonnant. Ses longues jambes fines et galbées se tendaient et se détendaient dans des mouvements sensuels. Et son rire, sonnait à mon oreille clair et doux... comme elle était féminine et pourtant si forte... depuis que nous étions à Poudlard, je n'avais vu en elle qu'une meilleure amie... bien sûr j'avais vu la fille qu'elle devenait. Mais c'était bien avant Lavande et depuis que je suis avec ma fleur, j'ai oublié les petits sentiments que j'avais pu avoir pour Mione._

_- Ron ! Viens là, m'appela mon père._

_- Attends, je fais un truc._

_Mais depuis quelques temps... je me sentais ailleurs. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais réellement. Quelle vie j'aurais eu avec une autre femme que Lavande ? Avec ma fiancée, on avait perdu cette passion qui caractérisait le début de notre relation, aujourd'hui tout n'était que bestialité et sans profondeur. Il n'y avait plus d'Amour. Et je devais dire que depuis le départ d'Hermione... mes pensées n'étaient plus que pour elle. Et dire qu'elle ira vivre là-bas maintenant._

_Je jetais un regard à Hermione, puis à Lavande. Je grimaçais, regardant une fois encore ma meilleure amie, elle me vit, puis m'adressa un sourire magnifique._

_Puis elle s'en alla... nous laissant seuls... me laissant... Moi, Ron Weasley, fiancé à Lavande Brown... je crois._

* * *

_Annotations :  
_

* * *

_Et voilà, vous êtes arrivés ici. Il faudra attendre pour pouvoir lire la suite. Si je reçois assez de demandes de poster plus vite encore, sûrement que je m'exécuterais. Sinon, puis-je connaître l'âge et prénoms de mes lecteurs si assidus ?  
_

_Votre auteur, elle, n'a que 19 ans et se nomme Nina. Enchantée.  
_

_Akhen. (L)  
_


	9. Troubles

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ! Me revoici avec deux nouveaux chapitres pour vous et votre soif insatiable de lectures. Malheureusement, ce sera sûrement deux derniers chapitres avant un petit moment en effet, demain je n'aurais plus d'internet. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis une warrior, je trouverais le net même dans la forêt amazonienne.

Bises et bonne lecture.  
Akhen. (L)

**_Espace réponses aux anonymes :_**

**___Yuki :_** Merci d'avoir commenté. Eh oui, même si Jacob n'est plus amoureux, ce n'est pas pareil pour Bella. Merci et à bientôt !

_**Linoa87 :**_ Toujours présente, ça fait plaisir. Voici deux nouveaux chapitres, j'attends de voir ce que tu en penses.

_**Nadou :**_ Bienvenue Nadou ! Quel enthousiasme ! C'est génial ! Ravie de voir que mon petit mélange te plaît. Bises et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :_** Troubles.**_

Après mon retour chez Charlie, la semaine passa rapidement. Je parlais souvent avec mon Oncle, lorsqu'il rentrait du travail. Puis le jeudi, au soir, la « mère » vampire téléphona à Charlie, demandant si Bella pouvait passer le week-end avec Alice. Ce que Charlie s'empressa d'accepter. Je réfléchissais, allongée sur mon lit, à mes côtés Jake.

- Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demandais-je.

Il se mit à jouer, laissant ses doigts se promener sur mon ventre.

- Ça aurait pu être mieux. Bella m'a appelé tout à l'heure... la buveuse de sang l'a kidnappée.

Je le regardais, ahurie.

- Non, non, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Alice... Tu te souviens qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'elle vienne à la Push. Ils l'ont prit pour l'empêcher de venir me voir. Samedi, elle devait venir... en même temps que toi.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller l'enlever au bahut... sans que personne ne sache rien. Devant du monde, Alice n'osera rien.

Il se leva, sourire à l'appuie et me regarda.

- Demain, tu viens ? Mon père va raconter nos légendes Quileutes.

J'acquiesçais, ravie de pouvoir les entendre des Quileutes eux-mêmes. Ce serait une expérience unique accompagné de Jacob Black.

Puis notre conversation dévia sur mes amis à Londres. Jacob voulait connaître ma vie, mes amis et ma famille. Il disait que tout ce qui me concernait, ma vie passée loin de lui était la base de ce que j'étais aujourd'hui. Il m'aimait dans tout ce que j'étais et ce que je faisais. Et j'aimais l'entendre me le dire... à ses yeux, j'avais l'impression d'être une déesse.

Le lendemain, peu de temps après que Jacob soit parti, je m'en allais à mon tour, à la Réserve. Le retrouvant chez Billy, il souriait... comme prêt à accomplir un acte préjudiciable. Vers la moitié de la matinée, Jake m'embrassa tendrement, puis me demanda de l'attendre tout en prenant sa moto. J'obtempérais, allant me promener sur la plage.

Peu de temps après, Jacob revint, accompagné cette fois-ci de Bella qui riait. Tous les trois nous passâmes une agréable journée. Mon loup nous courant après, en hurlant. C'était une superbe journée, une journée comme on en avait peu.

Quand la journée prit fin, Bella s'en alla avec sa moto, tandis que moi, je restais avec Jake.

- Ça te dirait de rester dormir à la maison ce soir ?

Je souriais, peu soupçonneuse et acquiesçais. Une soirée avec Jacob et son père... pourquoi pas ? J'appelais Charlie, lui demandant la permission de pouvoir passer la nuit chez Jacob.

Après le dîner, préparé par mes soins : Jacob, Billy et moi jouâmes à un jeu de société et piteusement, je perdis. Ces deux hommes, m'ayant, sans scrupules, roulée dans la farine. Puis galamment, Jacob m'offrit sa couche. Devant son père tout du moins car tard dans la nuit, après que Billy eut fermé l'oeil, il vint à moi et ensemble, nous nous endormîmes.

Au matin, alors que je me réveillais lentement, Jacob s'étirait dans le lit. Nous nous regardâmes, souriants quand soudain, le téléphone sonna. Jake sauta aussitôt et à la deuxième sonnerie, il décrocha. Je prenais mon temps pour sortir du lit, m'étirant longuement puis fit le lit. Sa chambre était un vrai foutoir... je pris ma baguette, n'ayant aucune envie de faire le ménage ce matin. Puis lançais un sort de nettoyage, que m'avait apprit Molly et sortis. Jacob parlait rapidement au combiné... le regardant de temps en temps en soupirant.

- Écoute ! C'est le seul endroit où elle pourra être en sécurité ! Si cette sangsue approche ne serait-ce que d'un kilomètre d'elle, on lui fera sa fête... Tu sais aussi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ! Je vais passez chez Bella pour le flairer et si on le reconnaît on le traquera...

Je cessais d'écouter et aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quand Jacob raccrocha, j'étais en train de faire cuire du pain. Il vint à moi et m'enserra dans ses bras et dans un geste lasse, posa sa tête contre mon omoplate.

- Je vais aller chez Bella. Tu viens avec moi ? Ou si tu veux, tu peux venir après ton petit déj.

Je sortais les petits pains et me retournais pour lui faire face, toujours dans ses bras.

- Non, je préfères rester. Je t'attendrais.

Il acquiesça, puis s'en alla. Lorsque j'eus fini, je lavais ma vaisselle quand Billy sortit de sa chambre.

- Oh bonjour Billy. Bien dormi ?

- Comme un petit vieux. Jacob m'a lâché en court de nuit, dit-il en me regardant, sourire aux lèvres.

Je rougis honteuse, il avait tout découvert.

- Je...

- Ça me rappelle moi, quand j'étais jeune avec sa mère. J'espère que tu viendras ce soir.

Je rinçais mon bol tout en le questionnant.

- Nos légendes Quileute, me rappela-t-il.

- Ah ! Oui ! Jake m'en a parlé... oui, je serais plus que ravie de venir écouter vos légendes.

Quand enfin Jacob revint, il souriait, semblant heureux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Rien, je suis juste content de te voir.

Je haussais les sourcils, peu convaincue.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Rien de grave j'espère, demandais-je.

Il grimaça...

- Mione, si on allait à la plage ? Proposa-t-il en me prenant les mains.

J'acquiesçais... sa façon d'agir commençait à m'inquiéter... Bella allait-elle bien ?

On se retrouvait sur la plage, il pleuvait légèrement et j'avais un peu froid. On marchait, sans but précis, main dans la main.

- Jake... alors ?

- Un vampire est entré dans votre maison, répondit-il en serrant un peu plus ma main.

Je m'affolais. Un vampire ? Bella, Charlie ?

- Quoi ? Un vampire ? Quel vampire ?

- On ne sait pas... le buv... Edward n'en sait pas plus que moi. Il pense que c'est un vampire qui en a après Bella. C'est dans sa chambre que l'odeur est plus forte.

Je lâchais sa main. Les choses allaient en empirant, Jacob me regarda tandis que je suivais les vagues mouvantes et déchaînées de l'océan. Puis d'un de ses pas géants, il s'approcha et m'enlaça tendrement.

- Mione, ne t'inquiètes pas... Jamais il ne t'arrivera quoique ce soit.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiètes... c'est pour Bella et pour Charlie. Si jamais le vampire les avait attaqué, m'expliquais-je en reposant ma tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'il embrassait ma tempe.

On resta un moment ainsi. Faisant face à la mer et écoutant sa chanson vibrante d'émotions et de larmes salées qu'elle rejetait au gré du vent. Puis soudain, on aperçu un ballet d'oiseaux dansant dans les airs.

- C'est magnifique, soufflais-je.

- Non... c'est toi qui est magnifique.

Je quittais mon spectacle aérien et le regardais. Je pensais qu'il avait regardé ces oiseaux, mais en faites... c'était moi qu'il contemplait. Il ne voyait plus que moi et ça me faisait frissonner de plaisir et rougir aussi.

- Arrêtes...

- Que j'arrête quoi ? Dit-il en m'embrassant l'épaule.

Je riais en le repoussant. Je voyais bien qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- De me regarder comme ça.

- Moi ? Continua-t-il en rigolant. Comment je te regardes ? Comme ça ?

Il faisait des grimaces, me tirant la langue. Je grimaçais à mon tour, quand je le vis en position d'attaque. Je me mis à courir alors, mes pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable, puis m'en allais dans le remous des vagues. Jacob continuait à me poursuivre, jusqu'à me rattraper et me porta à son épaule. Je criais, riant tandis qu'il me faisait tourner dans les airs. Puis dans un geste inattendu, nous tombâmes dans l'eau glacée. J'étais toute trempée et nous eûmes un fou-rire et dans le tumulte des vagues, il s'approcha de moi, à quatre pattes, me surplombant de tout son corps. Il me regardait tendrement, ses yeux me couvrant d'un regard empli de désir tandis que les vagues continuaient de se jeter sur nous. Je me redressais un peu, me tenant sur mes deux bras. Je sentais le vent fouetté mon parka entrouvert, accentuant le froid glacial de mon tricot mouillé. Je relevais mon visage sur Jake. Je voyais ses yeux redessinant les courbes de mon corps, analysant chacune de mes formes. Ses yeux noirs me paralysaient.. en femme que j'étais, je me sentais flattée mais en tant qu'Hermione... c'était plus de l'intimidation que je ressentais.

Et Jacob dû le ressentir, car dans un raclement de gorge, il se redressa puis me sourit.

- Désolé, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Il n'osait plus me regarder.

- Non... non... ça va .

Jake continua alors sa marche, avançant à petits pas. Je me mis à sourire et en quelques enjambées, je le rattrapais en prenant sa main.

J'avais décidé – après être arrivée chez Billy – d'aller aider Emily. Et en effet, j'avais bien fait car elle se retrouvait face à un chantier.

- Bah Emily, c'est quoi tout ça ?

Elle rigolait, tandis qu'elle décongelait des saucisses.

- Me demande pas. Les garçons veulent manger des hot dogs.

Je riais, la cuisine était dans un état ! La farine, d'un blanc immaculée, recouvrait le sol, contrastant avec sa couleur marron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandais-je en tentant d'éviter de marcher dedans.

- Oh ça ? C'est Kim, la copine de Jared. Elle voulait faire un gâteau, mais le paquet résistait. Et voilà, le résultat. Tiens la voilà.

Ainsi, j'allais rencontrer l'imprégnée de Jared. Je me retournais pour la voir, elle était là, se tenant à l'entrée de la cuisine. Balai et pelle en main. Je retenais difficilement un sourire amusée, elle avait de la farine éparpillée dans les cheveux.

Elle se mit à rougir, baissant ses yeux sur les dégâts occasionnés.

- Kim, je te présentes Hermione, la... copine de Jacob.

- Enchantée, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle se mit à sourire doucement. J'avais l'impression de faire face à une personne très fragile et très douce.

- Je vais t'aider, proposais-je.

Puis la journée continua sa lente course, jusqu'à laisser enfin le relais à la nuit, avec des promesses d'étoiles et de ciel sans nuages.

Les garçons avaient préparé le feu, et je me retrouvais assise, autour de ce magnifique feu de camps. Près de Paul et Embry. Il faisait nuit, et la fraîcheur commençait à gagner du terrain sur ma personne. Et à défaut de Jacob, je me collais à Paul, qui gentiment, me réchauffa de sa chaleur corporelle hors norme. Peu à peu, tout le monde arriva. Il ne manqua plus que Bella et Jake.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après, main dans la main. Cette vue me dérangea quelque peu, même si je savais qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux... je n'appréciais pas de voir mon chéri tenir la main de ma cousine ainsi. Je ne disais rien, je me mis même à sourire, pourtant mon coeur me devint atrocement douloureux. Tout le monde se mit alors à manger, je riais en regardant les garçons s'étouffer littéralement, mangeant sans arrêt. Et moi, de mon côté, je grignotais.

- Ça va ma puce ? Demanda Jacob en me frottant les bras.

- Oui, oui...

Il fronça les sourcils, ne croyant pas un mot de ce que je disais. Je regardais simplement le bois crépitant dans un bruit apaisant.

- Arrête, depuis tout à l'heure tu massacres ton pain.

- J'ai juste pas faim, c'est tout, expliquais-je en déposant mon hot dog dans son assiette.

Il claqua sa langue dans son palais, resserrant sa prise autour de mes épaules. Puis l'atmosphère se fit beaucoup plus sérieuse, tandis que Bella s'installait un peu mieux. Tout le monde se tournait vers Billy, qui, comme un grand chef indien gouvernait l'assistance. D'une prestance son nom, sa voix résonna à travers le feu rougeoyant.

- Les Quileute ont toujours été un petit peuple...

J'écoutais cet homme, dont les mots coulaient de sa bouche tel un fleuve intarissable. Je buvais ses paroles, m'enivrant de son savoir ancestrale. J'étais subjuguée par tant d'histoire et dire que mon Jacob descendait de cette lignée incroyablement courageuse. Défendant avec ferveur leur famille et leur patrimoine. Je pouvais le dire, j'étais fière de lui et de son histoire... de l'histoire qui coulait dans ses veines. Puis les mots s'éteignirent comme le feu superbe... et la nuit reprit sa place... Après le réveil de Bella, qui s'était endormie, Jake nous ramena à la frontière où nous attendait Edward. Ma cousine se dépêcha de retrouver son amoureux tandis que Jacob me retenait doucement.

- Ce soir, je ne pourrais pas venir. Il faut que je montes la garde.

- Ce n'est pas grave... bonne nuit Jake.

Il s'avança vers moi, je ne savais plus si je voulais réellement l'embrasser. Mais combattant l'envie évidente de fuir, je me penchais, déposant un furtif baiser. Puis dans un mouvement bien trop rapide à mon goût, je descendis. Rejoignant ma cousine et son vampire amoureux.

Quand j'entrais dans la voiture de mon beau-cousin, Bella lui parlait des légendes. Tenant un rapport de son escapade à la Push.

- Oui, formidable. Je regrette que tu n'aies pu assister à cela. Le père de Jake nous a raconté leurs légendes, c'était... magique. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

- Tu m'en reparleras. Après quelques bonnes heures de sommeil.

- Ce ne sera pas pareil.

À l'intérieur de l'habitacle, je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Il faisait chaud, tandis que dehors, un froid hivernal nous dévorait la peau. Bella entra enfin, Edward lui bouclant la ceinture. Et enfin, nous démarrâmes, rentrant chez Charlie.

À mon arrivée, je saluais mon Oncle. Puis m'en allais dans ma chambre. Après ma douche, je tentais de m'endormir, mais ce fut en vain. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Jake et Bella. Et malgré moi, mes rêves furent empli de Baisers mortels entre un loup stupide et une vampire... au doux nom de Bella.

Le lendemain, je décidais d'aller me chercher un travail dans le centre-ville. Cela m'éviterait de penser et m'occuperait l'esprit. Passant la journée à arpenter les rues bondées de Port-Angeles., cependant ce fut en vain... car finalement je rentrais, les jambes en cotons et la nuit déjà bien avancée.

- Pfff...

J'étais installée dans mon lit, un livre d'histoire de la magie américaine en mains. Je me renseignais sur le monde magique des États-Unis... j'aurais peut-être un peu plus de chance de trouver un travail dans le monde magique. Je tournais une page quand ma fenêtre se leva, Jacob entrant en souriant.

- D'habitude, tu laisses toujours la fenêtre ouverte. Est-ce une façon subtile mais efficace de me dire que tu ne veux pas de moi ce soir ?

Je souriais pour la forme, marquant ma page et reposant mon livre, sur la table de chevet.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Black.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger.

Son sourire fut si sincère et beau que je fus contrainte de baisser les armes. Il s'assit à mes côtés et dans un mouvement je me jetais à son cou pour l'embrasser. Et ce fut à ce moment là, que je compris combien il m'avait manqué. Nous tombâmes à la renverse sur le lit, s'embrassant avec douceur et tendresse.

- Je... je t'...

Il s'arrêta soudainement mal-à-l'aise et délicatement il m'embrassa le haut du crâne tandis que je me blottissais contre lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps, avant que je m'endormisses.

_Je marchais dans le noir... des ronces de bois étalées à même le sol, rendant mon avancée plus laborieuse._

_Tout à coup, alors que le noir m'entourant était d'une densité innommable, une lumière vive m'enlaça, me permettant une visibilité plus claire. Je continuais alors mon chemin, bien qu'un sentiment plus prenant accentua sa prise sur moi. _

_Contractant mes entrailles et me glaçant le sang. Je me sentais épiée et suivie, en plus d'être effrayée par la lourdeur évidente des bois aux alentours. Je me sentais comme compressée par tout ce noir autour et plus j'avançais, plus ce sentiment terrorisant s'intensifiait. Annihilant toute ma force et mon envie de continuer. Pourtant, même si l'envie évidente de s'arrêter se faisait plus persistante, mes pieds m'empêchaient de stopper l'avancée. Je devais continuer coûte que coûte. Puis soudain, mon pied heurta un bois, me faisant tombée en avant. Et mes mains furent écorchées par des échardes aiguisées, torturant mes doigts et ma paume fragiles. Ainsi à quatre pattes, je regardais derrière moi... cette sensation d'être poursuivie devenait de plus en plus présente. Suintant de mon corps comme de la sueur et créant en moi, une peur de plus en plus violente. J'avançais alors, tentant de mettre plus d'espace entre moi et cet inconnu invisible quand soudain... une vision de l'horreur me fit face. Je revoyais les corps de mes amis, entassés dans une monticule inerte d'où s'échappaient des odeurs putrides et écœurantes. Et le sang, abondant, glissant et ruisselant comme un fleuve, se répandait au goutte à goutte sur les visages de Harry, Neville, Dean... coulant sur toute l'armée de la lumière, qui gisait à terre... morte._

* * *

_Annotations:_

* * *

_Voici donc le premier chapitre, courez à la suite !  
_

_Akhen. (L)  
_


	10. Jalouse, Menteuse

Lecteurs, lectrices,

Voici donc le dernier chapitre du moment, je l'aime bien. Je dois dire qu'il m'a demandé du travail. Bon, surtout le chapitre d'après pour la ville sorcière. En tous les cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que mon travail sera apprécié.

Bises et bonne lecture.

Akhen. (L)

* * *

Chapitre 8 :_** Jalouse, menteuse.**_

- Non ! Non ! Criais-je en pleurant.

Je n'arrivais pas à chasser les images de mon rêve. Ils repassaient devant mes yeux, ces scènes glauques et macabres réveillant en moi, des peurs que je croyais enfouies et éteintes à jamais. Et mes larmes, intarissables, continuaient leur chemin sur mes joues tandis que des spasmes, d'une rare violence, me secouaient de parts en parts. Et dans un geste de détresse, je plaquais mes mains contre mes yeux, tentant vainement de contrôler mes pleurs. Puis, quand je crus que j'arrivais au fond du gouffre de toutes mes frayeurs, des bras d'une tendresse infinie, m'enlacèrent et me bercèrent.

- Chut mon coeur... chut, murmurait-il comme une chanson. C'est fini...

Il caressait mes cheveux, en de doux mouvements. Déposant de temps en temps des baisers. Je fermais les yeux, tentant d'apprécier l'amour de Jake, mais je revoyais la détresse et la peine si profonde qu'avait occasionné la perte de Fred à Molly... je revoyais Ginny se jetant sur son frère et Georges, face à la perte de son meilleur ami... son frère jumeau. Et mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, je me jetais alors dans les bras de Jake, me collant le plus possible... voulant me décharger de toute cette peine qui me dévorait de l'intérieur.

- Jake... Jake... faisais-je perdue et totalement désarmée.

Je l'appelais au secours.

- Hermione, chérie... calme-toi s'il te plaît.

Je pleurais alors qu'il prenait mon visage entre ses mains... puis peu à peu je me calmais, pour finir par me reposer sur son épaule, fatiguée et les yeux rougis.

- Hermione, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, demanda Jake en replaçant une de mes mèches.

Je me dégageais de son emprise, enlevant les couvertures qui me couvraient et me levais. Le sol froid me glaçant entièrement.

- Je... c'est trop dur, dis-je, les yeux remplient de larmes menaçantes.

Il se leva à son tour, me rejoignant puis me prit les épaules, me forçant à le regarder.

- Hermione... je t'en prie... je peux tout encaisser. Et si ça peut te consoler, même t'aider à aller mieux alors raconte moi toute ta vie... mais ne me laisse pas de côté... ne me laisse pas à côté de ta souffrance.

Je me jetais dans ses bras, versant encore quelques larmes et restais un instant de plus. Puis, je les essuyais en souriant un peu. Je soupirais en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit et commençais un long monologue où je lui racontais le périple et les péripéties qu'avait engendré la plus grande guerre du monde sorcier dans ma vie et celles de mes amis. Jake me regardait, prenant enfin compte de la douleur et le malheur dont avait été bercé l'existence de beaucoup d'adolescent et en premier lieu Harry.

- Mione... Chérie... je ne savais pas...

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, tandis que je souriais faiblement.

- Et dans mon rêve... je voyais tous mes amis qui avaient combattu si courageusement en face de moi... morts... c'était comme si que j'avais eu droit à un aperçu de ce qui aurait pu arriver... ça... ça m'a fait si peur.

- C'est fini, vous avez gagné et ce... ce voldemort est terminé, fini, grillé... et je suis là, près de toi... et plus rien ne t'arrivera. Je te le promets.

Puis doucement, on s'allongea et nous discutâmes encore un peu. Je l'embrassais tendrement et jouais avec mes doigts sur son torse.

- Alors, tu me dis maintenant ce que tu avais hier soir ? Questionna-t-il en replaçant une de mes mèches rebelles.

Je rougissais, honteuse de ma réaction.

- Je... j'étais jalouse...

- Jalouse ? De qui ? De Bella ?

- En te voyant tenir la main de Bella comme ça, ça... m'a un peu énervée.

Il rigola alors d'un rire clair et fort qui m'exaspéra ! Je le frappais plusieurs fois et dans un mouvement de bras, il me ramena à lui et ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos, me donnant des frissons délicieux.

- Je t'aime, fit-il en souriant.

- Moi pas ! Contrais-je.

- Menteuse...

Je lui tirais la langue, alors qu'il arborait un sourire victorieux et si désirable. Oui... j'étais une menteuse... je l'aimais trop...

- En faites... demain je dois aller à Salem, l'informais-je.

- Pourquoi faire ? Et puis, où à Salem ? Dans l'Oregon ?

- Non, dans le Massachusetts. Je pense aller chercher du travail, expliquais-je en me remettant sur le dos.

Je regardais le plafond, j'y avais installé des étoiles fluorescentes... c'était trop mignon.

- Mais pourquoi tu dois aller si loin ? Demanda Jake.

Je n'en savais pas plus que lui. Salem était la seule ville sorcière que je connaissais... ce serait bien d'y aller pour en savoir plus sur les villes et villages sorciers des États-Unis.

- Il faut que j'y ailles. C'est la plaque tournante des États-Unis.

- Okay... mais à une seule condition...

Je roulais des yeux en posant ma main sur mon front. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas surprise ? Je me reposais sur mes coudes, en le regardant, ma main alla se poser naturellement sur sa joue et de mon index, je dessinais sa mâchoire et mon doigt s'arrêta sur son menton.

- Allons... expose-moi donc cette « condition » Black...

- Je veux venir avec toi... te voir agir dans ton monde... voir cet autre univers... purée j'ai hâte !

Il frappa le lit de ses pieds, comme un gamin surexcité. Je soupirais puis me remis de sorte à pouvoir enfin dormir. Je fermais les yeux, exténuée... j'avais bien mérité un bon sommeil.

- Alors ? Tu acceptes ?

- Mmm... oui... oui... comme tu veux, répondis-je les yeux clos. Aller dors...

Et enfin, je m'endormis … le sommeil bien plus doux et calme.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillât, j'étais dos à Jake, ses bras m'entourant. Je reculais doucement, de sorte à pouvoir poser ma tête contre la sienne, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hmm... ronronna mon dormeur, gesticulant lentement et plongeant son nez au creux de mon cou.

- Bonjour, fis-je doucement.

- Hmm... bonjour...

Je me tournais pour lui faire face, déposant un baiser furtif sur son front et me levais.

- Allé ! Debout la marmotte.

- Encore quelques minutes, fit-il en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

- Jake ! Tu as oublié qu'on devait aller à Salem aujourd'hui, rappelais-je.

- S'il te plaît !

Je fermais les yeux, les roulais puis fini par accéder à sa demande.

- Je prends ma douche, quand je reviendrais, je ne veux pas te voir dans ma chambre ! Okay ?

Je trouvais que je lui concédais beaucoup de choses, mais comment ne pas le vouloir. Je l'aimais tellement. Je prenais ma douche et quand je revins, il n'était plus là mais un mot m'y attendait.

Hermione,

Je t'attendrais à la Push, j'espère que tu viendras me chercher.

Kiss.

Jacob.

Ps : Super nuit hier soir.

- Tu es prêt ?

Il souriait ironiquement, tandis que je secouais la tête. Les hommes, je te jure !

- Oh, mais plus que jamais. Aller ! Go !

Je soupirais quand enfin on transplana.

Quand enfin on arriva, nous étions derrière un bistrot. Dans une ruelle bien sombre et peu accueillante. Jacob regardait autour de nous, toujours aussi surpris par notre moyen de transport sorcier.

- Tu sais que votre capacité à... transplaner me fait penser à un livre du nom de Jumper ? À tous les coups, l'auteur devait être un sorcier.

- Hum... sûrement, les sorciers sont omniprésents dans la vie courante.

Soudain, on entendit du bruit et machinalement, je me collais à lui. Et en effet, quelqu'un sortit, une caisse large dans les bras, et quand il la jeta à terre, il nous vit et lança alors un regard noir tout en crachant :

- Jeune gens ! Ce n'est pas un lieu de perdition ici ! Alors vous dégagez d'ici maintenant !

Jake et moi sourîmes pauvrement, et loin du regard noir de ce personnage, on se mit à rire.

À la lueur du jour, on était bien mieux. On se promenait dans la petite ville de Salem – connu sous le nom de Danvers dans le monde Moldu. On la visitait calmement, main dans la main, c'était un charmant village de la côte nord Atlantique où se mêlait voitures et bateaux. Nous marchions tranquillement dans la rue, quand Jake aperçut un marchant de glace et il eut la délicatesse de m'en offrir une, puis il me demanda :

- Alors, ça ressemble à ça un village sorcier ?

- Non, on n'est pas encore dedans. On va y aller.

On continua à marcher, jusqu'à arriver devant Custom House. Le musée du bateau. C'était une très belle battisse, de style fédéral aux tons marron et crème. Chic et élégant.

- Oh non... on n'a pas fini de visiter ? Se plaignit Jake.

- Chut, tais-toi et viens.

Le hall d'entrée était très beau, mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'extérieur. Tout était en sobriété, les colonnes étaient d'un blanc cassé, simple mais toutefois, élégant. Ici, se trouvait aussi plusieurs publicités pour divers évènements nautiques, ou encore des avis à la population de Danvers... des ventes de bateaux également... et les gens s'agglutinaient pour mieux les voir. Je regardais un peu partout, quand, je sentis Jake se braquer.

- Décidément, ils sont partout

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Il me regarda un bref instant, puis d'un coup de menton, me montra de qui il parlait. Je vis un homme de dos, habillé d'un smoking noir. Il me semblait élégant et distingué vu de cet angle. Et un poil mystérieux. Il se retourna alors, nous faisant face, le nez légèrement retroussé. Il avait un mouchoir devant le nez. Ce fut à cet instant que je compris, c'était un vampire.

- Mais attends, ce n'est pas n'importe quel vampire ! Remarquais-je.

Cependant, avant que je ne pus aller le voir, il s'en était déjà allé. Dire qu'il aurait pu nous aider l'entrée de Cross Avenue... Je soupirais, alors que Jake m'emmenait ailleurs.

- Ils n'ont pas de plan de cet endroit ? Questionna Jake à court de patience.

- Je savais juste qu'il fallait venir ici. On ne parle pas souvent de Cross Avenue dans les livres.

Soudain, mon regard fut attiré par un mouvement au coin d'un mur. J'avais cru voir un costume noir courir.

- Viens, fis-je en attrapant le bras de Jake, courant à la suite du vampire.

On courait aussi vite que possible, et au détour d'un carrefour, j'eus juste le temps de le voir prendre une pub et de disparaître comme par « magie »...

- Il était là, il n'y a même pas une minute, constata Jake.

- Oui, à tous les coups il doit y avoir une cachette par ici, continuais-je.

J'avançais à petits pas, regardant autour... puis mon regard fut attiré par un tableau, tout près d'un rideau et d'une fenêtre...

- Jake, regarde...

Il me regardait, alors que j'étudiais le chef-d'oeuvre

- Les trois sorcières de Salem (5),.murmura-t-il. On brûle !

Je regardais encore, quand soudain je relevais le rideau, un pan du mur gris s'effaça alors que je me sentais frissonner. C'était ici qu'il avait disparu.

- Jake, viens... chuchotais-je en l'attrapant.

Cependant alors que mon esprit voyageait, me rappelant soudainement la dernière image du si célèbre vampire – Où il prit une publicité sans même la regarder. Ce ne devait pas être un simple fait fortuite, il y avait une logique... et mon intellect me disait que ces dépliants pour vente de bateau, déposés à côté d'un tableau des trois sorcières de Salem... ne pouvaient être que la clé pour ouvrir l'entrée de Cross Avenue.

Je poussais Jake dans le hall d'attente et attrapais une pub. Quand je refis face à Jake, il regardait avec attention la petite salle, éclairée par de simples bougies poser sur des pilonnes gravées. Donnant un petit air lugubre satisfaisant.

- C'est exactement ce a quoi je m'attendais, ironisa mon Loup.

- Oh, mais bien sûr...

Puis mon regard fut attiré par la seule porte de la pièce, l'entrée par le musée s'étant refermée.

- Donc voici la clé ouvrant cette porte, résumais-je tout haut, plus pour moi que pour Jake.

Je réfléchissais tout en retournant le dépliant. Je jetais de nouveau un oeil sur la porte quand Jake m'interpella.

- Mione, regarde, ça s'efface.

Il me montrait du doigt le dépliant entre mes mains.

- « Plaquez ceci entre les deux fenêtres de la porte pour pouvoir entrer à Cross Avenue. Bonne journée et bonne visite. » lisais-je.

- C'est trop cool, sérieux.

- Eh oui, Monsieur, préparez-vous... car vous risquez d'être encore plus surpris.

Il riait en venant derrière moi et m'embrassant l'épaule. Je souriais tout en posant le dépliant dans la fente de la porte, et celle-ci la fit disparaître, l'avalant dans la noirceur du bois. Soudain, un déclic se fit entendre puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

Devant nous se dressait alors, un long et sombre couloir, éclairé encore une fois par des bougies. On se lança alors dedans, marchant côte à côte, quand une lumière au bout du « tunnel » apparut. On prit le petit escalier, et nous fîmes enfin surface, à la lueur du jour qui nous aveugla un petit moment, le temps pour nos yeux de s'habituer à la lumière.

* * *

Annotations : (5) Référence au tableau de Johann Heinrich Füssli (1783)

* * *

Voilà, _Cross Avenue_ sera pour la prochaine fois. Merci à tous et toutes pour les reviews. À plus tard dans une review.

Akhen. (L)


	11. Contact

Coucou tout le monde,

Me revoici après un certain temps, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous satisfera. J'ai quelques difficultés à trouver internet, ici dans mon pays, les cyber-cafés ne sont pas légions. J'ai peu de temps pour moi et donc pas de temps à consacrer à mon loisirs, bien que des dizaines d'idées se bousculent dans ma tête. Bref, je suis ravie de pouvoir vous offrir ce chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, l'image que vous vous faites de cette ville-sorcière.

_**Tite info :**_ Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous répondre en ce moment, quand je le trouverais je vous promets de le faire. J'aime vous répondre, c'est un plaisir que de voir les réactions qu'éveillent en vous mes chapitres. Merci en tous les cas, grâce à vous il y a soixante-sept merveilleux commentaires. Merci à tous et toutes.

Akhen. (L)

* * *

Chapitre 9 :_** Contact.**_

Je regardais le paysage qu'offrait Cross Avenue devant moi. Cet endroit était tout simplement magnifique. Face à moi se trouvait une place où trônait fièrement une fontaine gigantesque ! Elle était entourée de jolies fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes et gaies. Le sol, fait de briques marrons donnaient au site des airs de villes allemandes et chaleureuses. Et des bancs, sous couvert d'arbres luxuriants, se trouvaient ici et là, permettant ainsi aux visiteurs de jouir de la chaleur du jour. C'était tout simplement idyllique.

- Wow..., résuma Jake.

- Je te rejoins...

Alors qu'on avançait vers la fontaine, je me retournais pour voir si la porte était encore là. En effet, sauf qu'à sa droite se trouvait un étal de Jardinier et des légumes et des fruits de toutes sortes, à droite.

- C'est fou ! Marmonna Jake. Comment ça peut exister tout ça ?

Il regardait partout, gigotant comme un enfant, puis soudain il partit vers une boutique sur notre droite, dépassant la haie d'arbustes qui séparaient la place, des magasins. La particularité de Cross Avenue était que les bâtiments ne contenaient que trois magasins sur un seul niveau. Ainsi Jake faisait face à l'aile ouest de Cross Avenue. Et qui, à première vue, semblait être dédiée à l'édition.

- The Blank Page... The Express et Pen & Calligraphy, lisait Jacob.

Nous passions devant les vitrines et seul The Blank Page semblait être réellement une maison d'édition. The Express, lui, était une vraie poste, dotée de cheminées et d'ascenseurs mis à la disposition des passants.

- Viens ! Fit Jake en me prenant par la main.

Nous visitions un peu partout et il y avait de tout ! Une papeterie, un supermarché gigantesque, un magasin de chaussure, un magasin spécialisé dans le balai, un apothicaire où l'intérieur était presque aussi grand que Gringotts. Un magasin d'instruments de musique et même un parking pour les voitures volantes et un garde-balai.

J'étais sidérée que les États-Unis soit si avancée dans leur façon d'avoir organisé leur village sorcier. C'était si ingénieux !

- J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. Un verre à boire ça te dit ? Demanda Jake.

- Oui, j'en ai bien besoin, c'est tellement grand ! J'ai mal aux pieds.

Nous nous arrêtions de nouveau près de la fontaine, devant le plan de Cross Avenue.

- Près de la garderie et du bâtiment ministériel, il y à des stands.

- Allons-y dans ce cas, j'ai faim moi ! Annonça Jake en démarrant.

On alla donc et là encore nous eûmes le choix. Entre The Beautiful Toothless ou encore le fameux Pizza Hut. Le lieu était garni de stands pour nourrir toute la population magique. Ce fut ici que je remarquais le diversité des gens... il y avait de toutes ethnies, des noirs, des blancs... des chinois. Tout le monde vivait en harmonie.

- Viens, on va s'installer, me proposa mon chéri.

Des chaises et des tables étaient éparpillées devant les différents stands. Nous nous installâmes quand soudain j'aperçus le vampire du musée. Je le regardais un instant, puis me concentrée sur Jacob qui fronçait les sourcils. Nous étions agréablement installés, sous les grands arbres qui couvraient les tables et chaises, offrant de l'ombre aux clients.

- Je reviens, je vais nous chercher à boire. Tu as faim ?

- Oui, un casse-croûte ça ira amplement, merci. Dis-je en souriant.

- De rien, fit-il.

Soudain, je réfléchissais... Jake n'avait pas d'argent sorcier. Je sortis aussitôt mon petit portefeuille et le lui donnait.

- C'est de l'argent sorcier. Tout à l'heure, j'irais à Gringotts d'ailleurs, il faut que je changes quelques pièces, m'expliquais-je.

Puis Jake partit vers The Beautifull Toothless, tandis que je retournais mon regard vers le vampire. Et même s'il regardait avec ferveur son livre, je savais qu'il savait que je le... contemplais. Il était si beau... d'une beauté à vous rendre contemplative... ses larges épaules cachées par ce costume noir et son cou gracile et pâle remontait sur une mâchoire droite qui était surplombée d'une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses et rouges, comme des grappes de raisins rouges, délicieuses et plus encore... que j'imaginais goûteuses. Mais ce fut ses yeux qui furent encore plus surprenant... d'un or pur et envoûtant, ils me scrutaient avec une sincère curiosité... soudain, sa bouche s'étira en un large sourire énigmatique. Il referma alors son livre dans un bruit claquant et parla. Ce fut cet instant que je me rendis compte qu'il me regardait.

- D'habitude on me parle après cinq minutes de questionnements intenses.

Je clignais des yeux, puis me levais et m'approchais.

- Donc je ne me suis pas trompée, vous êtes réellement Amarillo Lestoat.

- Oui, et vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

- Hermione Granger.

- Enchantée Miss Granger. Heureux de faire la connaissance de la jeune femme du trio d'or, mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Je souris un peu gênée, tandis qu'il faisait rouler son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Donc, vous êtes végétarien... constatais-je.

- Ahh... ça... fit-il en montrant ses yeux. Oui, il faut croire... d'abord c'était surtout parce que tuer des humains commençait à m'ennuyer et après... ce fut pour la couleur. Mais sinon, que faites-vous ici ? Aux États-unis ?

Je mouillais mes lèvres et lui répondais :

- Disons que c'est pour des raisons personnelles.

- Je vois... concluait-il.

Jake fini par arriver et à son air furieux, je compris qu'il n'était pas ravi de me voir à la table d'Amarillo... vampire et célébrité dans le monde magique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Jake.

- Je... Jake, je te présente Amarillo Lestoat, un écrivain très connu dans le monde magique.

- Votre odeur est réellement pestilentielle cher Modificateur ! Lança avec légèreté Amarillo.

Jacob regarda intensément Amarillo et remarqua ses yeux ors, puis fini par s'asseoir tout en me donnant mon sandwich.

- Parles pour toi !

- Pourquoi avoir dit Modificateur ? Demandais-je, en croquant mon déjeuner.

Amarillo se redressa, attrapant son verre de sang et but une gorgée.

- C'est simple, les Modificateurs sont des êtres capables de se transformer à leur guise – bien que souvent c'est sous la colère – en être qu'ils choisissent. A contrario, les Animagus, eux ... « se font choisir » dirons-nous.

- Mais... comment savez-vous tout ça ? Demanda Jake.

Le vampire se mit à sourire, sincère.

- Après des années d'errance, on finit par ne plus vouloir être des « gens » sots mais plutôt instruits sur le monde qui nous entoure.

Je continuais à discuter avec Amarillo, tandis que Jake grimaçait en lançant de temps en temps des piques. Mais Amarillo ne lui tenait pas réellement rigueur. Au contraire, il souriait...

- Et vous travaillez ? Questionnais-je.

- Oui. Je suis Professeur de Littérature à L'institut des Sorcières de Salem.

Je repensais aussitôt à Harry, il m'avait dit avoir aperçu quelques sorcières de Salem durant la coupe du monde de Quidditch

- C'est quoi le Quidditch ? Demanda alors Jake.

J'allais lui répondre quand Amarillo me devança.

- Le Quidditch est un sport sorcier et est le premier sport du Monde Magique. Tout le monde s'y intéresse. Le Quidditch est un jeu rapide, dangereux et excitant à la fois, dans lequel deux équipes volant sur des balais essaient de gagner des points en lançant une balle - le Souafle - à travers des cercles placés à chaque extrémité d'un large terrain recouvert d'herbe. De plus, chaque attrapeurs des partis adverses doivent poursuivre une balle si rapide qu'il est parfois possible qu'une partie dure plusieurs jours et en l'attrapant, ils permettent ainsi à leur équipe de gagner. Ce sport peut être pratiqué par des enfants dans le verger derrière la maison, mais aussi par des équipes composées d'étudiants, et par des athlètes professionnels dont les exploits sont suivis avidement par le monde entier. La coupe du monde de Quidditch, attire d'ailleurs des centaines de milliers de fans. C'est une sorte de croisement entre le basket et le football moldus, mais en mieux.

Il avait tout résumé en même pas cinq minutes... et Jake l'écoutait avide d'en apprendre plus. Je le voyais à ses yeux qui scintillaient.

- Ça à l'air trop cool ! J'ai hâte de voir ça.

- Et vous, Miss Granger ? Travaillez-vous ? M'intima Lestoat.

Je souriais, penaude.

- Non, en vérité je suis venue à Salem pour trouver un travail. Mais je ne sais pas à qui m'adresser, avouais-je.

- N'êtes-vous pas aller voir le pôle emploi ?

- On aimerait bien, mais il faudrait le trouver. Claqua Jake.

Amarillo se leva, dégourdissant ses jambes et reboutonnant sa veste. Puis galamment se proposa de nous accompagner.

Nous marchions dans le village, dépassions ensuite les premiers bâtiments et on se retrouva face à la Poste. Amarillo nous devançait gracieusement, semblant voler au dessus du sol et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- Bonjour Amarillo, ravi de te revoir aussi vite.

- Moi aussi Augustin, mais ne te méprends pas... j'accompagne juste ces deux jeunes gens, sourit-il amicalement.

Ce cher Augustin se mit alors à rire et d'une voix amusée répondit :

- C'est Bonnie qui sera heureuse de te revoir.

Notre vampire se mit à grimacer quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit.

- Alors, vampire... on a des cachotteries ? Railla Jacob.

- C'est peu de le dire... soupira l'autre.

Pourquoi nous accompagner si rendre visite à « Bonnie » était une véritable épreuve ? Il devait être réellement serviable pour se mettre dans une situation si peu agréable.

- Ah, j'allais oublier le code, murmura-t-il.

Sur le tableau de chiffres, Amarillo appuya sur plusieurs chiffres tout en parlant à voix haute(6).

- Alors, le un.. cinq, neuf et deux. Pôle emploi magique.

- Oh, pas bête.. souffla Jake.

- Oui, j'avoue. Cette invention est réellement utile. Tu peux prendre n'importe quel ascenseur sur le continent des États-unis... si tu réalises cette combinaison de chiffres... tu es sûr d'entrer à Pôle emploi magique, expliqua-t-il.

- Et il y a combien de combinaisons en tout ? Continua mon homme.

Ils continuèrent à parler, et pour une fois je vis Jake retenant son aversion envers ces êtres qu'il qualifiait de monstres. Je souriais en attendant patiemment que la porte s'ouvre. Ce qu'elle fit peu de temps après.

Nous sortions enfin de l'ascenseur quand soudain une tornade rousse se jeta pratiquement sur nous.

- Amarillooo... couina celle-ci.

- Bonnie... je suis ravi de te revoir.

- Ô Amarillo... moi aussi, ohh moi aussi je suis tellement, tellement... contente.

Amarillo tenta de se sortir gentiment de l'emprise de sa groupie puis nous présenta, la jeune femme à son bras.

- Bonnie, je te présente Hermione et Jacob. Ils souhaiteraient se concerter avec toi, au sujet d'un quelconque emploi. Est-il possible d'avoir en rendez-vous ?

Bonnie nous regarda furtivement, puis retourna à sa contemplation. Ses yeux verts ayant laissés place à des étoiles.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me demander, Amarillo... ronronna-t-elle. Mais à une condition...

Amarillo, s'il n'était pas aussi pâle, aurait perdu toutes ses couleurs...

- Voyons, tu n'es pas sérieuse Bonnie...

Mais malheureusement, elle semblait bien sûre d'elle. Et cela, ne laissait aucun doutes sur la nature de cette « condition ». Je regardais Jake, qui souriait bêtement. Amusé par la scène qu'offrait Amarillo et Bonnie.

- Soit... puisqu'il en est ainsi, marmonna-t-il.

Nous entrions enfin dans le bureau de Bonnie. Il état très bien aménagé, sur deux murs face l'un à l'autre, s'étalaient des livres et des dossiers. Devant nous se dressait un beau bureau marron, aux chaises blanc cassé. On s'y installa alors que Bonnie faisait faire du café.

- Bien, puis-je voir vos diplômes ?

- Oui, bien sûr... les voici, fis-je en sortant mes diplômes.

Pendant un moment nous discutâmes, et je voyais Jake qui me regardait assez surpris. Pendant qu'Amarillo, installé sur le canapé, lisait tranquillement une oeuvre littéraire.

- Bien, vous pouvez postulé à plusieurs emplois qui pourraient tout à fait vous convenir. Mais avez-vous une préférence quelconque ?

- Je ne saurais dire... j'avais une préférence pour l'Arithmancie à Poudlard.

- Mais Amarillo, fit Bonnie en le regardant. Il me semble que vous êtes à la recherche d'un Professeur d'Arithmancie !

Le vampire releva doucement la tête, quittant à regret les lignes de son livre et hocha la tête.

- Effectivement, nous sommes à la recherche d'un Professeur.

Nous discutions encore un peu... Jacob m'ayant laissé discuter tranquillement avec Bonnie et s'était tenu droit, près d'une fenêtre.

- Bien, dans ce cas... Je prendrais contact avec la Direction de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem. Et je vous tiendrais au courant Normalement je vous enverrai un hibou d'ici une semaine. Et vous commencerez l'essai dans deux semaines sans plus. Signez ici, je vous prie.

Elle me tendit de nombreux parchemins que je m'empressais de signer. Professeur d'Arithmancie, je n'arrivais pas à le croire.

Quand nous sortîmes de Pôle emploi, j'étais aux anges.

- Merci merci ! Je suis tellement contente... pouvoir partager les connaissances que j'ai acquis avec tant de ferveur. C'est juste trop... bien !

- Ne t'emballes pas Mione, il faut maintenant que tu prépares tes cours, que tu mettes en place ta façon de gérer une classe de trente élèves etc... me rappela Jacob.

- Non, notre direction a décidé lors de sa création que nos classes ne devaient pas excéder plus de douze élèves, afin de se consacrer entièrement à leur apprentissage, expliqua Amarillo. Et chaque professeurs se voient attribuer une vingtaine d'élèves et se doivent d'aider à leur progression. Ainsi à chaque trimestre, nous voyons ce qui a évolué et ce qui reste en stagnation.

Cela me semblait vraiment excellent. Il me tardait d'enseigner l'Arithmancie à l'Institut.

- Sinon, comment est la vie avec Bonnie ? Persifla mon Loup.

- Éprouvante je dois dire, bien qu'elle paraisse relativement douce, comparé à votre présence.

Je souriais, alors que Jacob grimaçait.

Quand nous rentrâmes enfin à Forks, j'étais épuisée mais déchargée de mes angoisses. J'avais trouvé un emploi... même si pour l'instant ce n'était pas officiel. Il me restait à faire mes preuves et tout irait bien. Maintenant je rentrais à la maison de Charlie.

Je passais la porte et saluais la maison.

- Coucou tout le monde, je suis rentrée.

- Coucou Mione ! Me salua ma cousine.

- Hey, bonsoir Hermione, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda mon Oncle.

Je déposais mon sac dans ma chambre et lui répondais.

- Oui, oui ! Je suis contente.

Bella me sauta dessus, ayant quelque chose à me dire.

- Il faut que je te parles ! Fit-elle en nous enfermant dans ma chambre.

Je souriais, curieuse.

- Vas-y dis-moi ! Lançais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

- Alice a eu une idée monstrueuse ! Elle veut faire une fête pour l'obtention du diplôme ! Et elle compte inviter tout le lycée !

Je riais, ça allait, ce n'était pas si terrible. Mais vu de son air contrarié, elle pensait autrement.

- Mais pourquoi ça te dérange ? Demandais-je, sincère.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? Un vampire me poursuit et c'est pas l'heure de faire la fête ! Puis, si jamais quelqu'un se blesse durant la fête ? Ça va rendre malade Jasper, déjà qu'il a du mal à se contrôler.

Je m'approchais d'elle, et doucement je la rassurais.

- Bella, si quelque chose se passait mal, Alice l'aurait vu puis... je pense qu'elle veut faire ça aussi pour te rassuré et t'assurer que tout ira bien. Pour t'aider à penser à autres choses. Hum ?

Elle grimaça, lançant des regards un peu partout.

- Sûrement... j'aime bien la déco de ta chambre, murmura-t-elle.

- Oh... merci. J'espère que je suis invitée !

Elle ria et m'assura que Jake et moi étions invités d'office.

- En faites, je t'ai pas dit. J'ai rencontré un vampire aujourd'hui avec Jake.

Et je lui racontais toute ma journée à Salem.

Puis le temps passa si vite... la semaine d'après je reçus enfin la lettre tant attendue La direction de l'Institut me demandant dans la semaine qui suivrait. Et Bella avait reçu son diplôme tôt cet après-midi et après nous sommes allés dîner au Lodge où toute la population de Forks s'était retrouvée. Et c'est ainsi, nous nous retrouvions dans la voiture qui menait à la fête.

- Merci, lâcha froidement Bella.

Charlie se mit à rire, puis il changea de sujet.

- Si cette fête devait tourner à l'orgie...

Aussitôt Bella le reprit :

- Du calme. Carlisle et Esmé seront présents. Tu es le bienvenu aussi, d'ailleurs. N'est-ce pas Mione ?

- Oui, les Cullen l'ont bien souligné.

Je vis mon oncle grimacer et se concentra plus sur la route.

- Où est-ce qu'on tourne, déjà ? Ils pourraient nettoyer leur chemin. On ne s'y retrouve jamais, dans le noir.

- Juste après le prochain virage. Tu as raison, c'est pénible. Alice m'a assuré qu'elle avait joint un plan aux invitations, mais je suis sûre que les gens vont se perdre.

Je ris, j'étais sûre que cela aurait fait plaisir à ma cousine. Elle était si nerveuse au sujet de cette fête. Pourtant, cela n'aurait pu arriver, car Alice avait réellement pensé à tout. Une allée de lumière nous attendit, et c'est avec horreur que Bella la vit... étincelante et menant sans problèmes à la villa des Cullen.

- Amusez-vous bien les filles ! Lança Charlie en redémarrant.

* * *

Annotations :

(6) Inspiré d'un moment de la série "Angel".

* * *

Nous y voilà, à la fin de ce chapitre... vous devez vous dire que c'est trop vite arrivé. J'attends avec impatience vos réactions.

Bises à tous, sur vos deux joues.

Akhen. (L)


	12. Vie en danger

Coucou everybody !

Alors voici la suite, je suis navrée du temps que je prends pour poster mais je ne vous exposerais plus les raisons de cette attente. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est juste :

Bonne lecture et vive les com's !

Akhen (L)

* * *

Chapitre 10 :_** Vie en danger.**_

- Bella ? Hermione ?

Nous nous retournions, et vîmes Edward. Élégant comme à son habitude, il s'approcha puis doucement vint se placer à côté de Bella, l'enlaçant et l'embrassant tendrement.

- Bonsoir Edward, ça va ?

- Oui, et toi ?

J'acquiesçais alors que Bella marmonnait :

- Terminons-en avec cette idiote de soirée.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, murmura Edward en la regardant fixement. Je serais là.

Je n'écoutais plus leur conversation et m'en allais vers la porte d'entrée. Je restais coïte devant le changement de la villa. Alice s'était surpassée.

- Incroyable ! Fit Bella derrière moi.

- Alice sera toujours Alice, commenta alors mon beau-cousin.

C'était une véritable boite de nuit qui nous faisait face. J'étais vraiment surprise et ébahie. Nous continuâmes alors notre chemin, faisant face à Alice qui était surexcitée. Je parlais un peu avec elle puis j'eus envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Quand je ressortis, je fis face à Rosalie, superbe.

- Bonsoir, saluais-je.

- Bonsoir Hermione,

Je souriais.

- Tu es de toute beauté, lui fis-je remarqué.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Toi aussi, tu es très jolie.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par les escaliers.

- Il semblerait que les invités soient arrivés, fit-elle doucement en soupirant.

- Bon, il faut se jeter dans l'arène... marmonnais-je.

La fête se déroula agréablement, je chauffais la chaise avec à mes côtés Bella et Edward se tenant droit derrière elle. Soudain il nous laissa tandis que Bella le suivit. Moi, je restais sur mon siège. Quand je fus attirée par l'entrée... et dans un sourire je me remis sur mes jambes. Jacob, Embry et Quil étaient ici.

- Jake ! Quil ! Embry !

Jake m'attrapa par les hanches et m'embrassa délicatement. J'embrassais alors mes amis sur les joues, alors qu'ils fronçaient le nez.

Bella arriva rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey coucou les amis, vous allez bien ?

Ils la saluèrent. Puis doucement, nous nous éloignâmes, laissant Quil et Embry se débrouiller.

- On a un cadeau pour toi, fit Jake.

- Ah, il fallait pas... je.. je vous aies pas invités pour des cadeaux.

- Ce n'est rien, répliquais-je en le regardant discrètement.

Je n'étais pas au courant du cadeau, je n'y avais même pas penser d'ailleurs. Jacob souriait, puis d'un mouvement attrapa quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son jean et tira un petit sachet multicolore.

- Comme c'est joli ! Merci, Jake, merci Mione.

- Le cadeau est à l'intérieur, soupira mon homme.

- C'est rien, Bella, ça nous fait plaisir.

- Oh !

Elle se débattit alors avec le cordon et Jacob, soupirant une fois encore, attrapa la petite bourse, défit le cordon en cuir et la vida dans la main de Bella. Soudain, des anneaux métalliques tintèrent dans un petit bruit.

- Le bracelet je l'ai acheté, le loup c'est Mione qui l'a fait et j'ai rajouté son prénom derrière à côté du mien.

- C'est splendide, chuchota-t-elle émue.

- Il te plaît ? Demanda Jake.

- Oui, bien sûr ! C'est incroyable.

On continua à discuter, quand soudain Jake la questionna.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes tant ?

- Rien, nia-t-elle. Merci pour le cadeau, je l'adore.

- Bella ? Il se passe quelque chose, hein ? Mione tu sais quelque chose, je le sens.

J'avalais ma salive. Pourquoi il me posait la question ?

- Mais non, tu sais bien. Je...

- Non, c'est rien, Jake, continua Bella.

- Arrêtez de me raconter des salades. Vous êtes nulles dans cet exercice. Bella, dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe. Nous avons besoin d'être au courant.

Bella recula, semblant réfléchir. Je pensais qu'il était préférable de tout dire à Jake. Mais ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Cela regardait d'abord Bella.

- Laisse-moi du temps, Jake. Tu sauras, je te le promets. D'abord, il faut que je parle à Alice.

- L'extralucide a vu quelque chose, non ?

- Oui, juste au moment où vous arriviez, s'expliqua-t-elle.

- Ça concerne le buveur de sang qui a pénétré dans ta chambre ?

- Il y a sûrement un lien.

Jake sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

- Oui, assura Bella.

Soudain, alors que je ne les regardais plus. Embry et Quil arrivèrent et entourèrent Bella.

- Explique-toi ! Ordonna Jacob.

- Certains détails m'échappent encore, plaida ma cousine en cherchant un échappatoire.

- Juste ce que tu sais, alors, calma Jake.

Alors que Bella tentait d'éviter de leur en parler, elle appela Alice par des gestes et celle-ci rappliqua. Puis peu de temps après ce fut au tour de Jasper qui vint, fusillant du regard les loups. Alice décida alors de les informer des derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés.

- Je dois m'en aller, marmonna Bella, certaine que ça arrangerait tout.

- Ça ne changera rien. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions affaire à un traqueur. Ils commenceront par Forks, l'arraisonna Alice.

- Alors j'irais à leur rencontre. S'ils trouvent ce qu'ils cherchent, ils partiront peut-être sans blesser personne.

- Bella ! Ce n'est pas de simples tueurs à gages. Ce sont des vampires ! Et qui plus est des nouveaux-nés ! Criais-je.

J'étais courroucée de voir à quel point Bella ne comprenait pas la situation. Honteuse, elle avala sa salive en me regardant piteusement.

- Un instant ! Lança Jacob en se redressant. Qui débarque ?

- Des représentants de notre espèce, répondit Alice. Beaucoup.

- En quel honneur ? Continua-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Bella. Nous n'en savons pas plus.

Ils continuèrent à discuter quand un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres d'Alice et Jacob.

- Il faudra se mettre d'accord sur la stratégie, lâcha Jacob. Ce ne sera pas facile pour nous, même si c'est plus notre boulot que le vôtre.

- Je n'irais pas aussi loin, mais toute aide est la bienvenue. Nous n'allons pas faire les fines bouches, appuya Alice.

Jacob, heureux, raffermit sa prise sur mes hanches, la tête reposant sur mon épaule.

- Minute, minute, minute ! S'écria alors Bella

Mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas.

- Alice ! Interdis-leur ! Ils vont se faire tuer.

Jacob et ses deux frères s'esclaffèrent tandis que je serrais de plus en plus fort sa main.

- Bella, continua Alice. Si nous ne nous allions pas, nous serons tous massacrés. Ensemble...

- Ce sera du gâteau, termina Jacob.

A présent, je serais si fort sa main qu'il m'enlaça tendrement. Je sentais son haleine chaude me caressait les joues. Et doucement, il plaqua son nez contre mes cheveux. M'embrassant délicatement. Puis ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à trois heures du matin. Et avant de partir, Bella sembla anéantit. Je suivis mon chéri... plus si contente qu'au début de la soirée. Mais une guerre était une guerre, et il fallait la mener pour pouvoir vivre enfin en paix. Je l'avais apprit il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela. Et déjà, une autre m'attendait.

- Jacob, dis-moi que tu sais ce que tu fais ! Lançais-je en le suivant dans sa chambre.

Un peu plus tôt, nous avions tenu une réunion avec Sam et les autres. Et comme Quil et Embry, ils avaient hâte de massacrés quelques vampires.

- Mais bien sûr ! Mione, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous sommes devenus des Loups justement pour détruire ces êtres. Ce sera facile.

Je soupirais, inquiète.

- Je t'ai déjà dit, ne t'inquiètes pas, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiètes pas ? Tu risques ta vie.

- Jamais je ne la risquerais parce que je t'ai maintenant. Je fais ça, car c'est mon devoir de Quileute. Mais je comptes bien rester en vie pour profiter au maximum d'être auprès de toi.

Je souris faiblement, puis d'un mouvement je l'embrassais, hésitante. Soudain, sans que je ne m'aperçoive des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, mouillant ce baiser de larmes salées.

- Bien ! Allons-y ! cria Sam.

- Hey hey ! À nous les petits vampires ! Rigola Jared.

Tandis que Paul se transformait, sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais me transformer, tu monteras sur mon dos ok ? Annonça Jake.

J'acquiesçais. Ce serait la première fois que je le verrais en loup. Il s'éloigna assez de moi puis d'un bond, il se transforma. Je reculais un peu effrayée par ce que je voyais. Jacob était gigantesque, ses longues pattes puissantes et robustes se mouvaient doucement jusqu'à moi. Avançant à petits pas, Jake s'arrêta en face de moi et je vis enfin ses yeux. Ils étaient si noirs me plongeant dans une réflexion profonde. Il bougea quelque peu la tête, en collant son museau contre mon épaule. Et dans un sourire j'y apposa ma main.

- Eh bien... je trouve que tu as du chien ! Rigolais-je.

J'entendis alors un jappement alors que Jake secouait la tête. Il semblait rire. Puis il se posa à terre, me permettant ainsi de monter sur son dos. J'hésitais un peu au départ, puis me lançais. Jacob me regarda un instant puis il galopa, courant avec ferveur vers les bois environnants, à la poursuite de ses frères de meute. Sentant le vent fouetter mon visage, je m'allongeais sur le dos de mon loup pour apprécier la friction que produisait ma peau contre sa fourrure dense et brûlante.

On se mit à courir un moment quand je le sentis ralentir la cadence. Je me relevais doucement, et aperçu les Cullen en face de nous. Bella me sourit tandis que Carlisle nous saluait et Edward traduisant les paroles de Sam.

- Nous sommes prêts à écouter et à regarder, débita Edward, mais pas à participer. Notre self-control a ses limites.

- Cela sera amplement suffisant, acquiesça Carlisle. Mon fils Jasper a de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Il va nous enseigner comment nos adversaires se battent, la meilleure façon de les vaincre. Vous devriez réussir à appliquer ces conseils à vos méthodes de chasse.

- Différent-ils de vous ? Reprit Edward.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler tandis que je regardais aux alentours. Les vampires et les loups étaient unis dans ce moment critique. Alliant leur force pour leur propre bien. Ils avaient comprit que l'unicité primait dans ce moment difficile et que les différents ne devaient pas prendre le dessus. Ils étaient, en somme, tous dans la même situation.

Soudain, Jacob s'affaisa, se couchant à terre et je descendis pour m'asseoir près de lui et des autres. Puis un mouvement au loin m'attira. C'était Jasper qui s'avança pour faire face à ses congénères... nous ignorant superbement, ce qui m'énerva considérablement. Puis il se mit à expliquer le fonctionnement d'un nouveau-né tout en invitant Emmett à le rejoindre.

- Si je choisis Emmett en premier, c'est qu'il est le meilleur exemple de la stratégie brute.

- Prie pour que je ne te casse rien ! Grogna celui-ci, apparemment vexé.

- J'entends par là qu'Emmett compte sur sa puissance, qu'il va droit au but. Nos ennemis ne feront pas dans la subtilité non plus. Allez, Emmett, essaye de m'attraper, continua Jasper sans tenir compte des propos de son frère.

Tout à coup Jasper disparut dans la nuit noire, Jake bougea quelque peu, surpris. Alors qu'Emmett restait en plan quand dans un geste, il disparut à son tour, courant vers un point blanc. Mais celui-ci bougea encore plus vite, laissant Emmett étreindre le vide. Ainsi, pendant quelques minutes ils jouèrent à chat... sans jamais perdre de vitesse et de férocité. Mais finalement, le plus frêle des deux, eut raison de l'autre. Le paralysant dans une posture d'infériorité ses crocs tout près du cou de son beau-frère.

C'était un spectacle terrible mais réellement intéressant. Je les regardais bouger, danser alors qu'Alice avait prit la place de son frère, faisant face à son époux. Puis soudain, alors que rien ne laissait présager un tel rebondissement, elle se retrouva sur son dos, sa bouche tout près du cou de Jasper. Et de ses lèvres roses, elle l'embrassa.

Puis le temps passa, tandis que tout le monde passait face à Jasper. Moi, j'étais réellement fatiguée... je n'arrivais même plus à rester éveillée. Alors tout doucement, je m'allongeais mais au lieu de tomber sur Jacob, je m'endormis sur Paul. Qui gentiment se posa de façon à pouvoir me fournir un agréable coussin.

- Paul, baisse-toi encore un peu. Voilà, okay... on y va, murmura Jacob.

Je bougeais un peu, sentant les bras de Jacob m'entourer.

- Jake ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je en baillant.

- Rien mon coeur, dors. On rentre chez moi. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Je baillais encore, et doucement, je sentis mes yeux se refermer lourdement. Je cessais de me battre contre cette envie irrésistible et me laissait aller au soin de Jake.

La semaine passa tranquillement, et aujourd'hui nous étions le jeudi quatorze juin. J'avais tout préparé en prévision de la soirée « camping » forcée.

- Tu es prête Mione ?

- Oui, j'arrive. Tu as pensé à prendre la tente ? Demandais-je en fermant mon sac à dos.

Il me cria du salon que oui. Et je ressortais tranquillement. Toute la meute était là, je les regardais un a un... et je sentis aussitôt une vague d'inquiétude à leur sujet.

- Hey ! Notre petite sorcière sort enfin de son donjon, se moqua Quil.

- Moques-toi, crétin ! Lançais-je en souriant.

- Aie, elle a été dure là... continua Embry.

Embry passa un bras autour du cou de Quil, qui le frappa dans les côtes. Paul s'avança alors vers moi et me rassura, lisant doucement en moi.

- T'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Je souriais pour lui dire que je savais et il me prit dans ses bras.

- Faites attention à vous, et ne vous mettez pas en danger inutilement okay ? Recommandais-je en les serrant dans mes bras.

Ils rirent et m'assurèrent que je devais plus m'inquiéter pour les vampires. Et je me tournais pour finir vers Jake.

- Tu m'as bien dit qu'on allait d'abord au sommet ?

- Oui, je te l'ai bien dit. C'est bon, on peut y aller ? Tempêta Jacob.

J'acquiesçais en lui tirant la langue, alors qu'il me porta avec facilité dans ses bras. Puis il se mit à courir, comme si mon poids ne le gênait aucunement. Quand enfin, on arriva à la cachette où Bella et moi devions dormir ce soir.

Nous étions enfin arrivés. La neige tombait en flocons, dressant un tapis blanc et immaculé au pied d'une falaise.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller rapidement. La tempête approche à toute vitesse.

- D'accord, je vais monter la tente et la protéger.

Il s'approcha, m'embrassant et s'en alla tout aussi vite. Je sortais la tente de mon sac, la posant sur le sol et d'un mouvement de baguette, elle se dressa devant moi.

- Grr... fait atrocement froid.

Je gelais à l'extérieur. Je lançais un dernier sort de protection et courais à l'intérieur.

Il faisait agréablement bon à l'intérieur. Je posais mon sac sur la table basse, sortant les aliments que j'avais préalablement amassés et les rangeais dans les placards de la cuisine. Fini cela, je passais dans le salon et vis la cheminée.

- Oh et puis zut, je dirais aux garçons.

- Stupéfiant... c'est... vraiment...

Je me retournais, faisant face à Edward qui était resté à l'entrée. Je souriais, heureuse de voir justement celui qui irait chercher les bûches pour alimenter notre cheminée.

- Edward ? Justement je t'attendais ! Dis-je un peu trop enthousiaste.

- Hermione, c'est phénoménale ! Tu... comment est-ce possible ? Disait-il en tournant sur lui-même.

Je le laissais contempler la tente de Perkins. Il allait de la cuisine, à la salle de bain en passant par les deux chambres aménagées.

- Tout simplement incroyable.

- Bien, tu as fini de t'extasier ? Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît aller chercher des bûches pour notre cheminée, comme cela, Bella..., et moi aussi d'ailleurs, ne souffrirons pas du froid glacial qui nous entoure, proposais-je en toute gentillesse.

- Oui, tu as raison. J'y vais de ce pas.

Je devrais le laisser s'occuper du feu par la même occasion, en attendant j'allais préparer notre lit, à Jake et moi. Alors que j'enfilais le taie d'oreiller, j'entendis Edward qui s'afférait dans le grand salon aux tons marocains.

- Bella ! Cria alors Edward.

Je finissais le lit, et sortis de notre chambre afin de les voir. Jacob posa à terre Bella, alors qu'Edward l'enlaçait avec ferveur.

- Mione, murmura Jake en me regardant tendrement.

Je lui retournais son regard plein de douceur quand le regard de Bella me déplut... elle regardait Jake d'une façon... qui me dérangea.

- Cette tente est juste... c'est de la folie ! Cria Jake en sautant les marches de l'entrée.

Il marchait en tournant sur lui-même, cognant même la cheminée.

- Aie, c'est chaud !

- J'avoue, c'est magnifique ! C'est vraiment... inimaginable. Mione, c'est vraiment... c'est inqualifiable, piaillait ma cousine.

Ils visitaient la tente, pendant que je m'installais sur un des nombreux fauteuils du salon, près du feu, un livre entre les mains. Je pensais à la guerre qui allait se dérouler. Je devais y participer. Aider la meute et les Cullen à combattre ce fléau qui nous concernait tous. J'avais une notion plutôt bien acquise du combat et mon expérience ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Puis, la mort et une bande de nouveaux-nés ne me faisaient en aucun cas peur. Jake s'approcha alors que j'étais encore dans mes intenses réflexions et me murmura.

- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

- Non, ça va pour l'instant. Je réfléchissais juste...

Il s'assit à mes côtés, posant ses pieds sur la table.

- Jake, ne pose pas tes pieds sur la table ! C'est sale ! Le corrigeais-je.

Jacob se mit à grimacer, mais s'exécuta quand même de mauvaise grâce.

- Jacob... repris-je sérieuse. Je veux aller me battre.

Il se braqua alors, semblant être paralysé sur le canapé... les yeux dans le vague. Il resta dans cette position durant un moment qui me sembla une éternité quand soudain, il émergea. Me regardant comme ailleurs.

- Tu rigoles ? Fit-il platement.

- Non, répondis-je tout aussi froidement.

Il se leva, alors qu'Edward et Bella arrivaient.

- Hermione, reprit-il comme s'il parlait à une enfant. Je crois... je préfères même me dire que ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas répondre une réplique cinglante. Je n'aimais pas la façon qu'il avait de prendre ma décision, je voulais aller me battre.

- Je vais être sincère et brève. Je veux participer, je ne tolérerais pas de vous laisser vous battre alors que moi, je serais là, bien au chaud.

- Ce n'est pas ta guerre ! Tu n'as pas à y aller. Fustigea-t-il colérique.

Je me levais à mon tour et le toisais.

- Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoique ce soit ! Je ne suis pas ta chose ! J'ai le droit de choisir ce que je veux. Je suis encore libre de mes actions.

- Non ! Pas si c'est pour mettre ta vie en danger, hurla-t-il, je ne veux pas, je refuses que tu te mettes en danger. Ce n'est pas des sorciers que tu auras en face de toi. Ce sont des monstres qui ne voudront qu'une chose, te vider de ton sang. Ils sont plus durs que n'importe quelle pierre et toi ? Tu veux courir dans leurs bras ? Je dis non, je ne te permettrais pas, tu m'entends ? Jamais tu iras là bas si c'est pour te faire tuer et risquer de me tuer par la même occasion.

Je fulminais et d'un bon je m'en allais, dents serrées à m'en faire mal et je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. L'insonorisant et criant toute ma rage. Pendant un moment je détruisais tout pour finir par tomber à terre, des plumes m'entourant. Et mes larmes commençant à transgresser les barrières de mes yeux.

Je ne savais plus combien de temps j'étais restée ainsi. Mais quand je ressortis après avoir fait le ménage, je vis Bella dans les bras d'Edward, face à la cheminée. Mon envie de pleurer était encore là, mais je la combattais ardemment. Je me jetais sur le sofa, ma cousine et Edward par terre.

- Bella vous a préparé de quoi dîner, fit-il en me regardant.

- Ah... d'accord merci, mais... je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

On ne parla plus, mes pensées n'allaient que vers Jacob. C'était la première fois qu'on se disputait... une larme franchit alors mes cils... et je m'endurcis immédiatement après. Le silence régna en maître, tandis que crépitait le feu, se mouvant avec grâce et dévorant le bois rougeoyant.

- Tu sais... commença Edward, en regardant ma cousine, endormit entre ses bras. Même si je ne m'entends pas vraiment avec Jacob. Je ne peux que comprendre sa réaction... il... il ne veut pas que quelque chose t'arrive.

Je me mordis la lèvre, bien sûr je le savais. Mais... mais... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit...

- Oui, je l'ai comprit après.

- Alors discute un peu avec lui... et expose-lui ce que tu veux, proposa-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, que pouvais-je bien répondre en faites ? On s'était engueulé pour rien au final.

- Soudain, un bruit à l'entrée nous interpella. Jacob apparut alors... l'air penaud et complètement déprimé. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je sus que j'avais fait la plus belle erreur de ma vie...

* * *

Annotations :

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que vous me ferez part de vos impressions.

Bises.

Akhen (L).


	13. Ce sera du gâteau

Voici la suite ! Bises ! Merci pour vos commentaires si délicieux pour moi.

Akhen.

* * *

Chapitre 11 :_** Ce sera du gâteau.**_

Je le regardais, mes yeux ne cessant de le couver. À quoi pensait-il ? M'envoulait-il d'avoir été aussi... mesquine ? Voir même égoïste... Mon regard se perdait dans la noirceur de ses yeux, puis n'y tenant plus je courus à sa rencontre, m'en voulant terriblement de la peine que nous avions engendré. Sautant dans ses bras, il m'y accueillit avec toute la chaleur qu'il dégageait et son Amour inconditionnel. Il me serra, peut-être même un peu trop mais tout n'avait plus aucune importance, hormis l'Amour que je lui rendais. Ma tête, plongeant dans son épaule, il me porta et nous nous éclipsâmes dans notre chambre.

Me posant à terre, il ne défit pas son étreinte douce, mais me colla encore contre lui. Puis doucement, son nez caressa tendrement le mien, glissant avec tendresse sur mon front tandis qu'il humait profondément mes cheveux.

- Pardon... pardon... martelait-il en déposant des baisers furtifs sur mes joues.

- Pardonne-moi Jake, je suis.. je suis si désolée... je...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'il m'embrassa derechef. Plaquant fiévreusement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Mm... pardon..

On s'emmêlait, ne sachant plus qui parlait. On se perdait dans la douceur de nos baisers quand doucement, il s'assit, quittant mes bras et mes lèvres. J'étais encore debout, le regardant, assis sur le bord du lit. Ses yeux, embrassés par le désir me scrutaient. Doucement, comme un aimant je m'avançais vers lui, à pas de loup. À chaque pas, je sentais chacune de mes courbes bougées, je me sentais féline et pour la première fois, sûre de ce que je faisais. J'avais envie d'allumer en lui l'homme et la bête qu'il était et je sentais que je pouvais exercer sur lui, le pouvoir de la séduction. Quand je fus face à lui, Jake posa ses mains sur mes hanches et tendrement, je plongeais ma tête et mes mains dans ses cheveux. Caressant et emmêlant mes doigts à cette cascade brune, je le respirais, je sentais son odeur virile, tentante et entêtante, que mon désir n'en fut que plus violent et exalté. Doucement, la pression de ses mains fut plus forte et il me ramena à lui, me forçant à m'installer sur ses genoux. Puis avec sensualité, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, caressant par effleurements, mordant avec volupté et charme, me rendant folle de désir et d'envie. J'avais l'impression de toucher les nuages du bout des doigts, la réalité se mélangeant à l'imaginaire, tant cette nuit, cette première nuit fut remplie d'Amour, de tendresse et de douceur. Jamais femme, ne fut plus comblée que moi, à cet instant là.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il dans une étreinte.

- Je t'aime moi aussi, répondis-je en reposant ma tête sur son épaule.

Le lendemain, alors que je me réveillais, je sentis un vide dans notre lit. Jacob était absent. Je soupirais, déçue de ne pas m'être réveillée auprès de Jake puis je me levais. J'allais dans le salon, et le vis se disputant avec Edward.

- Toutefois, si j'avais pu être à ta place, ça n'aurait pas été la meilleure de mes nuits. Contrairement à toi, pauvre type.

Jacob se redressa, visiblement en colère.

- Vous savez quoi ? Persifla-t-il. Y a trop de monde ici.

- Parfaitement d'accord, continua Edward.

- Je dormirai plus tard. De toute façon, il faut que je parle à Sam.

Il se releva, marchant à vive allure vers la sortie, mon coeur me lancina alors que je prenais conscience qu'il partait vers la meute et donc vers la guerre. Je voulus le retenir mais Bella me devança.

- Jacob, attends ! Cria-t-elle, bras tendu vers lui. S'il te plaît, Jake, reste !

- Non.

Sa réponse était claire, ne pouvant tolérer une autre possibilité. Puis il s'en alla sans demander son reste. Je me mordis la lèvre, surmontant la peine que je ressentais puis je m'avançais allant vers la cuisine afin de me préparer un thé. Je m'installais à table, touillant mon thé sans vigueur et finis par écouter la discussion d'Edward et Bella.

- Parle-moi de tes dix meilleures nuits. Ça m'intéresse, fit Bella en s'appuyant sur Edward.

- Devine ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je réfléchissais aussitôt, prenant cette question pour moi. Et tout de suite après me revint à l'esprit la nuit qui venait de s'écouler, et ce fut comme une évidence. Je repensais aussitôt aux mains hésitantes de Jake, parcourant mon corps, à ses lèvres distribuant avec parcimonie et délicatesse leurs baisers. Au million de frissons qui parcoururent mon corps face à l'Amour et à la chaleur que nous procuraient cette danse langoureuse... oui... c'était ma nuit.

Je terminais ma tasse, puis partie dans ma chambre, récupérant ma trousse de douche quand soudain un cri strident et particulièrement déchirant perça le calme ambiant. L'auteur de ce cri semblait agoniser et terriblement souffrir, c'était si atroce que je ne pus que me sentir désespérée devant tant de douleur. Je courais dans le salon alors que Bella se tenait la tête.

- Où est Jacob ? Questionnais-je.

- Il... il...

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda alors Edward.

Je n'écoutais plus. Jake ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je courais à l'extérieur, n'ayant sur moi que mon pantalon et mon tricot trop large. Je marchais dans la neige, le froid me démangeant chaque centimètre de mon corps. Je percevais les pas de Jacob. Il s'était enfui dans les bois.

- Jacob, appelais-je, Jacob !

Je continuais ma marche, je regardais Seth qui n'était pas loin, mes mains sur mes bras, tenant vainement de me réchauffer quand j'entendis Edward et Bella.

- ...C'est ma faute. J'aurais pu... quand il a... je n'aurais pas dû...

Bella pleurait. Edward ne se fit pas prier et l'enlaça en chuchotant.

- Bella, chut, Bella.

C'est là que je compris enfin le sens de ces mots. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

- Que ? ...Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demandais-je, acide.

Elle continuait de pleurer, un air de désespérée peint sur son visage.

- Je... je... Oh Hermione... couinait-elle.

- Bella, j'attends. Pourquoi Jake est parti ? Et surtout pourquoi ce hurlement ?

- Il... il a apprit que j'allais me marier avec Edward.

J'arrêtais de respirer. Il ne manquait plus que ça, je passais ma main sur mon visage, soupirant.

- Mais... tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire ? Tu sais bien qu'il... qu'il est...

Je me taisais. Pourquoi m'énerver ? Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, me tournant vers l'endroit où Jake s'en était allé.

- Je vais aller le chercher, dis-je.

Marchant vers la tente, j'allais chercher ma veste.

- J'aurais dû lui dire... j'aurais dû... Il aurait été mieux de... si seulement il ne l'avait pas appris ainsi. Se lamentait Bella.

- Arrête Bella ! Arrête s'il te plaît. Tu voulais lui dire quoi ?

Je fermais les yeux, tentant de me calmer. Se plaindre n'allait servir à rien.

- Je vais aller le chercher et tu lui expliqueras Bella. Allez toutes les deux dans la tente. On reviendra vite, proposa Edward.

J'acquiesçais, reconnaissante. Il disparut, courant après Jake. Pendant un moment, nous restâmes ainsi. Puis je me décidais à aller prendre ma douche et me changer.

_[Bella (6)]_

_À force de faire les cents pas, je transpirais sous mes couches de vêtements. Je jetais ma veste dans la tente, repartis à tourner en rond au pied de la falaise. Soudain, Seth se releva, le poil hérissé. Je scrutai les environs, n'aperçus rien. Si ce loup continuait à se comporter ainsi, je lui balançais une pomme de pin à la tête. Il poussa un grognement, signal d'avertissement, retourna à la lisière des bois, et je ravalai mon impatience._

_- Ce n'est que nous, Seth, l'interpella Jacob, à distance._

_Mon coeur battit la chamade en entendant sa voix. Je le regardais alors entièrement alors qu'Edward nous laissait. Je le contemplais. Son regard n'exprimait que de l'inquiétude. Sa générosité était illimité. Jamais je n'avais aussi peu mérité qu'il m'aime. Je retournais mon visage vers mon meilleur ami et nous commençâmes à discuter. Je me faisais horreur, comment avais-je pu le blesser autant. Je ne méritais pas son amour, je l'avais enfin compris._

_- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Bella, marmona-t-il. Et si on en finissait ?_

_J'avalai ma salive._

_- Allez, vas-y._

_Je pris une profonde inspiration._

_- Je suis désolée d'être une aussi mauvaise personne, chuchotais-je. Navrée de m'être montrée aussi égoïste. J'aimerais ne t'avoir jamais rencontré, cela m'aurait évité de te torturer. C'est terminé, je te le promets, débitais-je avec sincérité._

_Je me remettais à pleurer, Jake me regardant. Et à travers mes larmes je le vis grimacer puis d'un de ses pas géants, me prit dans ses bras._

_- Je suis tellement... tellement désolée._

_Je passais mes mains autour de son cou, mes doigts raffermirent leur prise, pour l'attirer à moi. Je fermais mes yeux pour apprécier ce moment. Il était partout. Derrière mes paupières, le soleil rougeoya, couleur violente qui s'accordait à la chaleur de notre étreinte. Une brûlure qui était, elle aussi, partout. Je ne voyais, ne sentais, n'entendais plus rien qui ne fût Jacob. Le seul neurone qui me restait entreprit de hurler des questions. Pourquoi ne mettais-je pas un terme à cela ? Pire, pourquoi ne désirais-je pas y mettre un terme ? Pour quelle raison n'avais-je pas envie que cela se termine ? Pour quelle raison mes mains agrippaient-elles ses épaules, appréciaient-elles que ces dernières soient carrées et fortes ? Pour quelle raison aimais-je tant que ses mains à lui me serrent trop fort, trop fort et pourtant pas assez pour me rassasier ?_

_Questions idiotes. La réponse était simple – je m'étais menti à moi-même._

_Jacob avait eu raison. Depuis le début. Il était plus que mon ami. Voilà pourquoi il m'était impossible de lui dire au revoir. Je l'aimais aussi. Je l'aimais d'amour._

_- Embrasse-moi, Jacob !_

_Sous la surprise, il écarquilla les yeux. Très vite, l'entonnement le céda à la suspicion._

_- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?_

_- Embrasse-moi, Jacob. Embrasse-moi et reviens-moi._

_- Bella ! Ça ne va pas ?_

_- Jake je t'en supplie. Je... Tu avais raison... Je viens de m'en rendre compte._

_- Non ! J'aime Hermione. J'aime ta cousine. Tu... J'ai attendu patiemment que tu t'en rendes compte. Mais c'était avant. Maintenant... c'est trop tard. Comprends-le. Maintenant je te laisse, je vais aller dire au revoir à Mione, s'insurgea-t-il._

_Il prit mes mains, les défaisant de leur emprise. M'embrassant le haut du crâne, il partit vers la tente._

_- Reviens-moi, suppliais-je alors que mes larmes tombaient dans la neige._

_[Mione]_

J'étais dans ma chambre me séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Je m'habillais quand je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis Jake me regardant pensivement.

- Jake !

- Mione... je viens te dire au revoir. Fit-il en s'avançant vers moi. Je reviendrais vite.

Il caressait tendrement ma joue droite, puis lentement il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Je t'aime, dis-je le front contre le sien.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Puis il s'en alla, mon coeur me lancinant.

Je ne saurais dire ce que je fis après, je m'étais inquiétée pour la plupart du temps. M'allongeant sur mon lit, recroquevillée sur moi-même, le coussin de Jake entre mes bras.

- Hermione ! Dépêche-toi. Victoria est là ! Cria Bella du salon.

Je me levais, sautant du lit puis couru à l'extérieur, baguette en main. Quand, je fus enfin dehors, je vis Edward protégeant Bella, le torse en avant comme prêt à attaquer. Je me demandais aussitôt où se trouvait Seth, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il ne soit pas là, car malgré moi, je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de le savoir aussi près du danger. Soudain Edward bougea lentement en direction d'un endroit où peu de temps après deux formes apparurent.

La première silhouette était celle d'un jeune homme, grand et musclé à la chevelure blonde et en apparence douce. Je le regardais déambuler avec grâce lorsque ses yeux d'un rouge pourpre me dévisagèrent. Lentement, un mouvement derrière lui m'attira et je vis enfin celle que je supposais être Victoria.

Elle se mouvait en de gracieux pas, bougeant comme une danseuse, ses cheveux d'un orange vif flottaient dans le vent glaciale lui donnant un air de sauvageonne, féline et tel un prédateur avide de chair fraîche, elle ondula près de son compagnon. Puis d'un mouvement de menton, elle regarda Edward.

- Riley, murmura Edward.

Le jeune vampire ne bougea plus à la mention de son prénom.

- Elle te ment, Riley, enchaîna Edward. Écoute-moi. Elle te ment comme elle a menti à ceux qui meurent à présent dans la prairie. Tu sais qu'aucun de vous deux n'ira jamais leur porter secours. Est-il si difficile d'admettre qu'elle t'a trompé également ?

Profitant de la surprise de Riley, Edward en profita pour se déplacer de quelques centimètres, ce que Riley s'empressa de faire, automatiquement.

- Elle ne t'aime pas, continua mon beau-cousin. Elle ne t'a jamais aimé. Elle en aimait un autre, James, et tu n'es qu'un outil pour elle.

Imperceptiblement, Victoria retroussa ses lèvres. Une lueur de folie au coin des yeux.

- Elle ne doute pas que je vais te tuer, Riley. Elle souhaite que tu meures, de façon à ne plus être obligée de jouer la comédie. Tu l'as deviné, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as lu ses réticences dans ses yeux, tu as soupçonné les fausses notes dans ses promesses. Tu avais raison. Elle ne t'a jamais désiré. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse ont été des leurres.

Je bougeais à peine, mais ce fut assez pour Victoria, qui me dévisagea avec curiosité. J'arrêtais aussitôt, me concentrant sur ma baguette.

- Rien ne te force à mourir, reprit Edward. Il existe d'autres façons de vivre que celles qu'elle t'a inculquées. Tout n'est pas mensonges et sang, Riley. Tu peux encore partir. Tu n'es pas obligé de te sacrifier pour elle. C'est ta dernière chance, Riley.

- C'est lui le menteur. Je t'ai parlé de leurs ruses. Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi, murmura Victoria, torse en avant.

Sa voix était comme un doux cantique, un enchantement fait de rêves et d'imagination. Elle était envoûtante par sa douceur. Et Riley, aussitôt l'avoir entendu, reprit ses esprits, ne permettant plus à aucune des paroles d'Edward de mettre le doute en lui. Mâchoires serrées et épaules relevées, il se tendit, prêt à bondir. Quand tout à coup un bruit retentit et une énorme forme vola au dessus de nous pour finir par attraper Riley, et le déchiqueter.

- Non ! Hurla la rouquine.

Pourtant, elle ne lui jeta pas un regard, alors que Seth continuait à lui arracher le bras.

- Non, répéta-t-elle, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Bella, tandis qu'Edward continuait à protéger son aimée.

Moi, je regardais Riley qui était toujours à terre. Il se releva cependant et vicieusement, il donna un coup si violent que je pus entendre les os de Seth craquer. Je courus vers Riley, baguette en avant puis lançais un sort.

- Petrificus Totalus !

Cependant, alors que je m'attendais à le voir tomber à terre, il ne fut rien. Seth couru rapidement à son encontre et un déchirement abominable retentit alors qu'un autre morceau de Riley s'envola pour atterrir derrière les arbres.

Je regardais un instant Bella. Elle était vivante, Edward, lui, se battait avec Victoria. Puis je retournais à mon affrontement. Riley s'approchait dangereusement de Seth et de moi. Quand tout à coup, il fut aux côtés du loup et lui donna un coup dans les côtes, faisant gémir Seth de douleur, je criais aussitôt, lançant un autre sort qui cette fois-ci fut enfin concluant.

- Lacarnum Inflamarae ! Criais-je.

Le vampire se tordit de douleur, alors que les flammes le dévoraient avec délectation. Cependant il se jeta à terre et les flammes perdirent de leur vivacité et il fut, peu de temps après, debout les yeux injectés de fureur et de haine. Puis d'un mouvement Seth sauta sur le vampire, refermant sa gueule sur l'épaule de celui-ci et d'un coup, arracha l'épaule au corps. Alors que Riley criait sa souffrance. Je courais quand mon pied trébucha et de tout mon long, je tombais à terre. Mais quand je me relevais, je sentis un élancement derrière ma nuque, qui me fit atrocement souffrir.

- Victoria ! Appela le nouveau-né.

Mais elle n'offrit pas un regard à son sujet tandis que Seth lui donna le coup de grâce. Et ensemble, ils volèrent au-delà des arbres, avec pour seuls bruits les cris de Riley qui peu à peu, laissèrent place au silence.

Je regardais alors enfin vers Edward et son adversaire. Celle-ci semblait prête à déguerpir pourtant Edward cria en sa direction.

- Non ! Fit-il. Reste encore un peu.

Pourtant, elle tourna les talons et couru vers les arbres. Mais Edward, qui était beaucoup plus rapide, la rattrapa et d'un mouvement, sa bouche glissa jusqu'à son cou et d'un coup de dent, la tête de Victoria se détacha du reste de son corps, glissant et roulant à terre. C'en était fini d'elle.

- Ça y est c'est fini, me murmurais-je. Alors que Seth venait à ma rencontre. Seth, tu vas bien ? Demandais-je en m'appuyant sur lui.

Il se mit à japper joyeusement, puis peu de temps après il partit avec Edward à la recherche des derniers lambeaux de Riley.

Pendant un moment je restais ainsi, me massant la nuque. Quand je relevais le visage je vis Edward en face de moi.

- Tu vas bien Hermione ?

- Oui, c'est juste que je me suis fait un peu mal, dis-je en retirant mes mains.

Pourtant quand je bougeais mes doigts, un liquide visqueux les recouvrait.

- Tu... tu saignes ! Fit Edward en s'éloignant doucement.

Je me reprenais aussitôt.

- Ce... ce n'est rien !

Je me relevais, ma cousine à mes côtés.

- Hermione, fais attention, dit-elle en m'aidant à me relever.

Edward m'aida à monter sur Seth, puis il s'occupa de Bella qui résista un moment.

- Aucune raison de paniquer ? Pigé.

Soudain il se tourna vers nous, plus particulièrement vers Seth.

- Que fait-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

Seth ne sembla ne rien répondre quand tout à coup, Edward cria.

- Non ! Ne...

Seth se mit à crier de douleur, tandis qu'Edward tomba à genoux, complètement défait.

- Edward ! Edward !

- Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Criais-je à mon tour. Il se passe quoi ?

Puis, il regarda enfin ma cousine et dit doucement, comme pour se conforter lui-même.

- Ça va, ça va...

Je le regardais fixement, je me sentais comme dans un état second. Je voyais tout ce qu'il se passait, mais étrangement rien ne me touchait. Quelle drôle de sensation. Je fronçais les sourcils, alors qu'une douleur de plus en plus insupportable traversait mon coeur et mes entrailles. Puis revenant à Edward, je le vis, son grand regard sombre et bien qu'ailleurs, je compris de suite.

- Edward...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Quelqu'un a été blessé ? Demanda Bella.

- Oui, admit-il.

Je n'attendis pas la réponse, je transplanais aussi sec à la prairie. Et le spectacle que je vis, finit par m'achever. Jacob hurlait de douleur, j'avais l'impression de voir ses os sortir de son ventre.

- Jacob ! Criais-je en courant vers lui.

- Mione, arrête ! Mione ! Criait Sam en me prenant contre lui.

- Sam... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi... criais-je en tendant les mains vers Jake.

Soudain un calme olympien régna en moi et je me calmais instantanément. Je me tournais vers l'auteur de cet acte et remerciais Jasper. Je regardais alors autour de nous quand je vis la petite vampire près de Jasper.

- Ils vont la tuer de toute façon, fit Jasper.

- Non ! Je.. je ne veux pas mourir ! Cria-t-elle.

Esmée qui était assez loin, s'approcha d'elle et lui dit comme une mère.

- Je sais, on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour t'éviter cela... une nouvelle fois.

J'avalais ma salive, cette pauvre enfant ne voulait pas de cette vie, et pourtant on lui a forcé la main. Lui offrant une éternité à laquelle, elle n'avait pas réfléchit.

- Qui vont la tuer ? Demandais-je à Jasper.

- Les Volturi, s'expliqua-t-il.

Volturi... je regardais Sam, et lui commença à hocher négativement.

- Non, Hermione, on n'est pas là pour sauver des vampires mais pour les tuer.

- Mais Sam, ce n'est qu'une enfant. Regarde-là ! Elle n'a pas choisi cette éternité !

Il regarda cette enfant, devenue vampire. Continuant à dire non, puis soudain alors que cette jeune fille sanglotait, il finit par soupirer. Je m'approchais de Jacob alors que je disais à Sam.

- Je vais transplanais avec Jacob jusqu'à la maison et vous autres, vous garderez la petite loin de la prairie. Il ne faut surtout pas que les autres sachent pour elle.

Ils acquiescèrent pour la plupart tandis que je transplanais avec Jacob.

Je tentais comme je pouvais de soulager Jacob de son mal. Mais malheureusement, il n'en souffrait que de plus belles.

- Mione... aaarrg... Mione, t'en... t'en fais pas, dans quelques jours tu me verras gambader joyeusement.

- Jake, je suis tellement désolée... je...

J'essayais de finir ma phrase. Mais je commençais à sentir des étourdissements.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Jake.

- Oui, je vais bien. T'inquiètes pas. Je me demandais quand est-ce que Carlisle viendrait.

Nous continuâmes à discuter quand peu à peu mon adonis plongea dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. J'étais assise à ses côtés quand Carlisle arriva enfin.

- Hermione, avant toute chose je voulais te dire merci. Grâce à toi, Bree est en vie et quand elle le pourra elle viendra te dire merci par elle-même.

- Ce n'est rien... j'ai avant tout penser à cette enfant. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir une deuxième fois. Dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

- Voilà qui est réfléchit avec une mûre réflexion, dit-il avec un sourire gentillet.

Puis, je le laissais aller dans la chambre de Jacob. J'allais à l'extérieur quand je vis toute la meute assise par ci et par là.

- Il va bien ? Demanda Seth.

- Oui... il a reprit du poil de la bête. On va dire... le docteur est avec lui.

- Et le docteur pense qu'il va s'en remettre bientôt ? Questionna Quil près d'Embry.

- Je ne sais pas... je ne saurais te dire, tant que Carlisle ne sera pas sortit, expliquais-je.

Je vis alors Leah qui marchait devant nous.

- Si seulement, il m'avait laissé faire, je le tenais ! Disait-elle en frappant de son poing.

- Tu tenais rien du tout, tu as juste failli te faire tuer. Si Jacob n'était pas intervenu... cracha Paul, véhément.

- Taisez-vous ! Ça ne sert à rien de reparler de ça. C'est fait et terminé, s'interposa Sam.

Le docteur, après une heure, sortit enfin de sa chambre et vint vers nous, pour nous expliquer l'étendue des dégâts.

- Je lui ai administré une dose assez conséquente d'antalgiques, mais ne connaissant pas encore le fonctionnement de vos capacités régénératrices, j'ai administré à vue. Mais, d'après Jacob, cela semble faire effet. Il devrait, d'après la grande avancée de sa guérison, guérir dans deux jours tout au plus.

* * *

Annotations :

(6) Tiré du livre et remanié par mes soins.

* * *

J'espère que la lecture vous a plu ! Bisous à tous. Je reviendrais très bientôt. Bises à vous.

Akhen (L).


	14. L'ISS

Coucou tout le monde,

Me revoici après une très [Trop] longue absence. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, j'ai fini la première partie de cette fiction. Donc vous aurez droit à des chapitres postés plus rapidement. Sinon, tout va bien chez moi ! Et vous mes petits loups ? Donnez-moi de vos nouvelles et commentez, critiquez ! Bref défoulez-vous pour moi.

Bises douces. (L)

Akhen.

_**Espace réponses aux anonymes :**_

**_Nicky_ **: Oui, Bella a des yeux un peu partout sur Jake. Comme tu as pu le voir dans les chapitres suivants, ils se sont réconciliés de la plus belle des façons. Démontrant définitivement qu'ils s'appartenaient mutuellement. En tous les cas, je te remercie pour cet enthousiasme, tes commentaires sont vraiment accueillit avec le sourire. Pour ce qui est de Bella entre Jake et Mione, on verra ça. ^^ Un peu de suspens ne fait pas de mal hein ? :P Merci et bisous à toi.

**_Cassandre_ **: Merci pour ton commentaire structuré et sympa :) Sinon, pour te répondre à ta reprise, si c'est bien un mot français, ça vient de "arraisonner", de plus il vient d'un passage du livre. Tu as tout à fait raison, et ces d'ailleurs ces mêmes raisons qui m'ont poussé à la mettre dans le passage avec Edward, Bella et Seth. En tous les cas, merci beaucoup pour ton com' très rafraîchissant.

* * *

Chapitre 12 :_** L'ISS**_

Le temps passa lentement, Bella vint voir Jacob et repartit dans la noirceur de la nuit. Le week-end se déroula tranquillement, jusqu'à ce dimanche matin. Nous étions à la porte de chez Jacob, il mâchouillait du pain, sans grande conviction. Il avait récupéré petit à petit, et à présent il pouvait se déplacer, bien que ce fut assez laborieux. La douleur se ressentait encore par quelques élancements.

- Alors tu pars, fit-il, avec un sourire pauvre.

- Il le faut. Je dois prendre ma place au sein des professeurs.

- Mais... tu n'as même pas eut le temps de travailler tes cours, marmonna-t-il.

Je souris, il croyait que j'avais chômé durant tout ce temps, où il dormait.

- Détrompes-toi. J'ai eu le temps, les élèves vont être submergés de travail, rigolais-je.

- Bon, puisque je n'ai plus rien à dire. J'espère que tu feras attention aux gars du lycée.

Il passa son bras valide autour de mes épaules, me rapprochant de lui. Puis doucement, il plongea son nez au creux de mes cheveux et m'embrassa. Je posais mes mains sur son torse puis m'appuyant sur la pointe de mes pieds, je déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Dans un dernier regard, je transplanais à Cross Avenue.

En entrant dans la poste, je saluais Augustin, pris l'ascenseur et composais le code de Pôle emploi. Peu de temps après, les portes s'ouvrirent et Bonnie m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, ravie de vous revoir. Venez donc, je vais vous donner les derniers documents avant votre transfert à I'ISS.

Je la suivis, signant des papiers à n'en plus finir. Puis lorsque enfin, elle soupira d'aise et s'avança vers un grand miroir tout en me demandant de m'approcher.

- Bien, je vais vous envoyer à l'entrer de l'ISS. Cela vous évitera le trajet dans l'espace moldu, dit-elle en se tournant vers le miroir. Institut des Sorcières de Salem.

Le miroir s'effaça pour laisser apparaître un paysage somptueux, face à un lac aux couleurs profondes et vierges de remous. Bonnie me regarda, un air un peu lasse puis me dit, d'une voix claire :

- Le miroir n'attendra pas très longtemps, Miss Granger. Il vous faut passer.

Je tiquais aussitôt, et me lançais à l'intérieur. Aussitôt qu'une jambe fut aspirée que je me sentais démanger. Mais lorsque je fus sûre d'être bien de l'autre côté, j'ouvris les yeux et aperçu une vue magnifique. J'étais submergée par la splendeur des lieux. L'eau du lac, bleue et profonde, dévorait, par ses vas et viens incessants, la terre ferme. Les poissons sautant et jouant dans l'eau semblaient bien en chair et irrésistibles tandis que le vent, rageur soufflait, me donnant une sensation de main tendre, fourrageant mes cheveux. Je regardais au loin, puis aperçu un point de vue qui semblait être désertée. Allant à sa rencontre, je regardais mes divers documents, dont un m'expliquait clairement, la façon de se rendre à l'ISS.

- Munissez-vous de votre baguette, ensuite placez-vous au centre du cercle, puis d'un mouvement de baguette fluide, vous pourrez accéder à l'ISS, lisais-je.

Mmm... ils aimaient les choses compliquées. J'exécutais les ordres, et d'un clignement de cils, j'aperçus un long bassin, me séparant au bâtiment qui me faisait face. Je regardais autour de moi, je n'étais plus au point de vue, mais plutôt dans un kiosque(7) gréco-romain aux colonnes si hautes et si blanches, qu'ils me donnèrent le tournis. Je regardais finalement en face de moi et me concentrais sur le bâtiment qui s'élevait avec élégance et grandeur. C'était un monument de style néo-classique aux couleurs blanches avec quelques touches d'or. C'était subjuguant, non seulement par sa beauté mais aussi par sa taille imposante. J'expirais, suivit d'une grande bouffée d'air frais et je me lançais vers l'entrée que je supposais être l'immense porte en chêne massif. À peine eus-je passé les deux colonnes de l'entrée, que la porte s'ouvrit en silence. Elle devait être souvent huilée. Une personne m'attendait au côté de celle-ci.

- Bonjour et Bienvenue Miss Granger, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Khenael, élève de l'ISS et Gémeau de diamant, branche Communication et relations publique.

Je le regardais surprise, je ne pus que me résoudre à sourire devant tant de courtoisie. Ce jeune homme arborait un sourire si grand et sincère que j'en étais éblouie.

- Bonjour Khenael, heureuse de te rencontrer aussi.

Il me demanda par la suite, de bien vouloir laisser mes bagages ici, qu'on s'en occuperait plus tard. Je le regardais mieux, qu'il pouvait être beau dans son costume noir aux manches et col blancs. Sa cravate, d'un noir encre aussi, relevait la couleur blonde de ses cheveux. Et son visage, séraphique, aux yeux verts clairs lui donnait un air angélique. Il était divinement beau et il le savait.

Nous marchâmes dans les couloirs de l'établissement quand mon guide, s'exprima :

- Quand le professeur Lestoat parlait d'une professeur plutôt jeune, j'aurais penché pour une jeune femme de plus de vingt-cinq ans et non, de moins. Mais cela est tout aussi bien.

- J'espère que cela n'éveillera pas de doute quant à ma capacité à dispenser un cours, répliquais-je.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, nous avons confiance en notre Directrice. Si elle a jugé que vous étiez apte, il n'y a rien redire la dessus, répondit-il.

Je souriais, il s'exprimait avec une telle décontraction.

- Pourriez-vous me parler un peu plus de votre école ? Demandais-je.

- Oh, bien sûr. L'Institut fonctionne de cette manière. Vers la fin du premier semestre nous choisissons un thème en rapport avec un pays qui englobera toutes les matières, ainsi, cette année fut celle de la Chine. Et l'année prochaine, tous les élèves ont voté pour la France, hormis les deuxième années de Diamant, expliqua-t-il.

- De Diamant ?

- La Directrice devrait vous remettre un exemplaire explicatif, qui vous renseignera sur le fonctionnement de l'Institut. Mais je vais vous expliquer dans les grandes lignes. Il y a douze signes qui se répartissent les élèves, il y a de cela des siècles nous avons banni les maisons à caractères, préférant la mixité des maisons. Car cela, ne faisait qu'accentuer les différences. Ainsi, nous avons les douze signes du zodiaque fait de Bronze, pour les douze et treize ans, d'Argent pour ceux de quatorze et quinze ans et Or pour seize et dix-sept ans.

J'acquiesçais, surprise par cette organisation. Je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur leur système d'éducation.

- Mais et le Diamant alors ?

- C'est un diplôme beaucoup plus spécifique et offert aux meilleurs élèves. Disons, qu'on privilégie la pratique intensive de la magie sur une période de deux années. Et au terme de ces deux ans, on reçoit un Master.

On continua ainsi à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une grande porte à deux battants. Il y frappa, puis me laissa.

- Il me tarde de vous revoir Professeur, susurra subtilement Khenaël.

Soudain j'entendis un « entrez » très formel.

J'ouvris la porte et fut submergée par la richesse du décor. Dans les tons ambres et or fin. Devant moi, se tenait un bureau dense et en bois d'érable qui prenait le centre de la pièce. Partout autour de nous, dans des bibliothèques gigantesques, des dossiers que je supposais être ceux des élèves.

- Oh, vous devez être la nouvelle professeur d'Arithmancie. Excusez-moi de ne pas être venue vous accueillir, mais voyez par vous-même, je croules sous les dossiers. Bienvenue à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem.

Durant toute sa tirade, elle s'était levée et m'avait gentiment tendue la main. Que je pris, avec sourire.

- Je suis la Directrice de l'ISS, Ashley Jones. Mais installez-vous, fit-elle en retournant à son siège.

Miss Ashley, était une femme de la quarantaine, ses cheveux lâchés et bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules en une belle cascade brune aux reflets dorés. Ses yeux, grands et joyeux bougeaient au rythme de sa lecture alors que ses petites mains tenaient un stylo au bout mâchouillé.

- Mmm... oui, oui ! Je suis décidément ravie de notre future collaboration. Vous semblez réellement correspondre à ce que nous cherchons. Il faut savoir Miss Granger, que nous essayons au sein de notre Institut, d'avoir une relation plus amicale avec nos élèves et être au plus loin de la rigidité de nos anciens prédécesseurs. Nous cherchons, en premier lieu, à ce que nos élèves se sentent bien et investit dans la vie de l'établissement. Et depuis cette nouvelle instauration, tout fonctionne à merveille. Je suppose que Khenaël, vous a un peu parler de la vision des élèves.

J'acquiesçais, n'ayant pas encore sortit un mot. Et elle se remit à débiter un flot incessant de parole.

- Bien, voici donc votre emploi du temps. Ahh ! Oui, vous reprendrez le poste de Monsieur Scott, qui nous a malheureusement quitté, bien trop tôt. Il avait à sa charge en tant que Professeur Particulier, quatorze élèves. Surtout des Diamants.

Elle me donna un énorme dossier que je feuilletais. J'y aperçus des photos, des notes et des informations sur plusieurs élèves, dont celui de Khenaël Moore.

- Bien, signez ici, s'il vous plaît., dit-elle en me proposant un stylo. Donc votre mise à l'essai dura jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Soit deux semaines. Pour l'instant vous assisterez et serez supervisée par le Professeur Lestoat, Professeur de Littérature. Les cours commenceront demain.

Ashley se leva, mais je n'avais pas eut toutes les informations nécessaires, du moins, de mon point de vue.

- Excusez-moi, mais où passerais-je mes nuits ? J'imagine que vous avez un endroit où loger vos enseignants.

- Oh oui, où avais-je la tête ? Les professeurs ont leur aile privée. Je vais vous y mener. Nous parlerons de votre paye.

Nous marchions dans l'établissement, mes yeux ne cessaient de vouloir tout voir, les plafonds peints avec élégance et raffinement. Les tableaux mouvants. Cela me rappelait un peu de Poudlard.

- Vous serez payé cent gallions, vingt-cinq mornilles et cinq noises par semaines soit au total quatre-cent gallions, deux cent mornilles et vingt noises par mois. Si cela ne vous convient pas, nous pouvons en reparler si vous le souhaitez.

- Non, ça ira amplement, merci Mi... Jones.

- Mrs... me corrigea-t-elle en souriant.

Les élèves étaient partout, ils foisonnaient dans les jardins, livre à la main ou riant à grand bruit. J'admirais la classe qu'ils avaient dans leur costume sombre aux bords cuivrés, argent, or ou blanc. L'uniforme des filles était particulièrement recherché et superbe. Les anglaises ont aurait sûrement étaient folles de jalousie. En robe courte noire, l'habit portait, sur l'épaule droite, une longue bande à la couleur de leur catégorie, qui était tenue par leur signe respectif. Ainsi, j'avais face à moi des vierges d'or qui rigolaient joyeusement.

- Bien, vous voici arrivez. J'espère que vos appartements seront à votre goûts, fit-elle en me donnant une clé.

J'ouvris la porte et entrais. Mon appartement été très cosy et aéré, les tons noirs et blancs lui donnaient un cachet intimiste et très luxueux. C'était un agréable petit cocon qui me plaisait énormément. Après avoir déposé mes affaires, je m'installais à mon bureau, qui faisait face aux baies-vitrées, permettant ainsi une vue imprenable sur le Quabbin Reservoir. Je me penchais sur les dossiers de mes nouveaux élèves, je me doutais qu'on me laissa des huitièmes et septièmes années cars ils étaient beaucoup plus facile à gérer et aussi beaucoup plus mâtures. Mais ça me convenait parfaitement, pour commencer. J'attrapais un dossier, cessant ainsi mes tergiversations et me plongeais plus sérieusement.

Les heures passèrent et je tombais enfin sur le dossier de Khenaël Moore. J'appris ainsi qu'il était né dans l'Oregon, qu'il était un très bon élément, autonome et toujours d'humeur joyeuse et très malicieux. Je souris à cette évocation.

Je continuais à lire quand je tombais sur le dossier d'Azraël Ramsey. Ce dossier semblait bien plus léger que les précédents. Je l'ouvris et par un geste maladroit, mon dossier me glissa des mains et s'étala sur le sol.

- Oh zut !

Je ramassais le tout, regroupant les feuilles, quand une photo tomba du paquet. Je m'arrêtais aussitôt, l'attrapais et fus comme saisis par ce visage.

Mes yeux glissaient sur ce foisonnement brun, des boucles folles tombantes, majestueuses, sur ce front pâle et dénué de rides. Et une seule pensée me traversa à cet instant, l'envie irrépressible de passer ma main à l'intérieur, de sentir la douceur que j'imaginais de ses cheveux et l'ivresse que j'en retirerais. Puis lentement, mes yeux se plantèrent dans ceux noirs de jais, pareil à de l'onyx de ce jeune-homme. Ils semblaient vides de vie, froids et glaciales, vous transperçant de toutes parts. Je me sentais attirée comme un aimant et c'était réellement tentant, de se laisser aller. Mais soudain, mes pensées me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je ne connaissais pas ce garçon, et je n'avais pas envie de le connaître. Il devait être mon élève. Je retournais la photo et y vis son nom et la date de la prise.

Je rangeais la photo et commençais à lire le dossier de Monsieur Ramsey. Je fus peinée d'apprendre qu'il était orphelin, et qu'il vivait chez son oncle à Bridgeport.

- Tiens, il est de l'état de Washington aussi. Intéressant.

J'appris aussi qu'il était l'un des élèves les plus brillants de l'établissement. Mais que d'après les notes du Professeur Scott, il ne participait jamais de lui-même au cours.

Je refermais mes dossiers, je commençais à avoir faim, regardant l'heure, je vis en effet qu'il était temps de prendre une pause. Tout à coup, des coups retentirent. Lorsque j'ouvris, ce fut Khenaël qui apparut.

- Rebonjour Miss Granger ! Fit-il avec entrain.

- Monsieur Moore.

Il sourit tandis que je lui demandais ce qu'il voulait.

- J'imagine que vous devez avoir faim ! Je suis venu vous escorter jusqu'à la cafétéria et aussi parce que Mrs Jones m'a demandé de le faire. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Me proposant son bras, il continuait de parler joyeusement tandis que je prenais son bras, galamment offert.

- Vous ne pouviez tomber mieux, M. Moore, et en effet, vous supposez bien. Je pourrais avaler un troll entier.

Il riait gaiement alors que je me permettais un sourire discret. Nous marchions quand je vis plusieurs regards de jeunes demoiselles se poser sur nous. J'en conclus aussitôt, les charmes de Khenaël faisaient effets. Je rigolais tendrement quand nous arrivâmes enfin devant les portes de la cafétéria.

- Il vous faudra aller avec les professeurs, en haut.

J'acquiesçais tout en entrant dans la très grande salle aux couleurs toutes plus splendides et magiques. Les tables, de cinq ou six personnes étaient toutes occupées par des élèves de différents signes. Ils me jetaient des regards curieux alors que je m'avançais avec assurance vers l'escalier qui menait à la table des professeurs qui se trouvait sur une mezzanine.

Arrivée en haut, la Directrice vint à ma rencontre et près du balcon, demanda le silence aux élèves. Je jetais un regard à la mezzanine magnifiquement aménagée et vis Amarillo. Il me souriait alors que je lui faisais un petit signe. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur les élèves en bas et sur Ashley qui commençait justement son discours.

- Jeunes gens, comme vous le savez depuis quelques temps déjà, le Professeur Scott nous a quitté à regret. Mais aujourd'hui, il nous faut le remplacer, afin d'assurer vos cours. Ainsi, je vous présente le nouveau professeur d'Arithmancie, Miss Granger. J'espère et compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer au mieux dans notre Institut et montrer l'exemple d'une école de respect et de valeurs qui nous sont si chères.

Eut-elle fini son discours qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle. Je saluais mes nouveaux élèves à l'aide de sourires encourageants et de petits signes affectifs quand je vis Khenaël debout et m'applaudissant à tout bruit, grand sourire peint sur les lèvres. Je rigolais alors que la Directrice lui demandait gentiment de se rasseoir. Bien qu'un sourire malicieux trônait sur son visage.

Mrs Jones et moi allâmes ensuite retrouver nos collègues quand Amarillo me présenta sa chaise voisine.

- Monsieur Moore est un vrai pitre, mais tous les professeurs l'apprécient. Il faut dire qu'il mets énormément d'ambiance, bien qu'il soit un élève exemplaire, il est tout de même très bavard, vous vous en doutez, déclarait Amarillo.

- Oui, j'ai eu un bref aperçu, ce matin. Mais il est d'une compagnie agréable.

- Oui, continua-t-il, sa discussion est réellement divertissante et est très mûre pour son jeune âge.

Nous continuâmes à discuter, alors que Mrs Jones me présentait tous les autres professeurs, il y en avait réellement beaucoup. Même qu'il y avait des matières que nous n'avions pas étudié à Poudlard.

- Mais en faites, que faites-vous ici. Je doute que vous déjeuniez comme nous, répliquais-je.

- Certes, je vous accompagne juste.

J'hochais doucement, puis l'heure passa et enfin, vers la fin du repas, gentiment, Amarillo me proposa une ballade dans les luxueux jardins de l'Institut.

J'appréciais le vent qui aéré les couloirs de l'établissement donnant de la fraîcheur au lieu. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers les jardins. Il faisait réellement bon, et j'aimais sentir les rayons du soleil sur ma peau. Amarillo, à mes côtés, scintillant de mille feux, regardait le parterre de fleurs et tendrement, cueillit une rose rouge.

- La beauté d'une fleur cueillit à la plus belle heure de la journée, pour l'éternité restera gravée dans les limbes profondes de nos souvenirs.

- C'est beau comme poème, dis-je en le regardant se relever.

- Ce n'est que l'ébauche d'une pensée, murmura gentiment le vampire. Sinon, que pensez-vous de l'Institut ?

Je m'arrêtais à un banc en pierre, tout près d'un arbre centenaire et m'y installer.

- Je trouve que c'est un endroit réellement magnifique et riche de jardins, tous plus luxuriants les uns des autres.

On continua à se promener puis lentement, Amarillo me ramena à ma chambre. Dès que je m'enfermais, je me replongeais dans mes dossiers et terminais de peaufiner mes cours. J'avais déjà en tête ce que je leur dirais, lors de notre premier cours.

Le soir arriva trop rapidement, et pour la deuxième fois, je partageais mon repas avec, à mes côtés, Amarillo.

Quand le jour se leva enfin, j'étais déjà prête et mes affaires aussi. Je paniquais à l'idée de mal faire mon travail, de ne pas savoir donner l'envie d'apprendre à mes élèves. Et aujourd'hui encore plus que les autres jours. Je marchais de long en large, cherchant un moyen de me convaincre que tout irait bien quand le réveil sonna d'un son strident. C'était l'heure... j'évitais de prendre mon petit-déjeuner et allais directement à ma salle. Quand tout à coup, alors que je débouchais sur un couloir, quelqu'un me tamponna et me fit tomber à la renverse.

- Ohhh ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? Cria un voix grave.

Je me relevais avec peine, alors que cet ignoble individu partait avec leste. Je virais au rouge en me retournant.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Il ose dire que... mmm... relax... tout va bien... tout... va... parfaitement bien.

Je tentais de me calmer, il ne fallait pas que je me fasses remarquer, parce qu'un idiot m'a délibérément fait tomber, en plus de me mettre sur le dos cet collision.

- Attendez, je vais vous donner un coup de main, Professeur Granger, fit gentiment une voix.

Je relevais mon visage de mes papiers et vis une très belle jeune fille, agenouillée et ramassant déjà mes documents.

- Oh, ne vous dérangez pas, ce n'est rien.

- Le Professeur Davis est surtout connu pour son manque de... délicatesse. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Je cherchais une éraflure, mais ne vis rien. Je la remerciais et lui demandais.

- Excusez-moi... Mmm..

- Je suis Clara Lefebvre, Cancer d'Or, murmura-t-elle en raffermissant sa prise sur un dossier.

Je la sentais un peu intimidée et réservée. Mais tellement douce et sensible.

- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la classe du Professeur Lestoat ? S'il vous plaît.

Elle acquiesça en me demandant de la suivre. Ce que je fis lestement, nous discutâmes et son air un peu rêveuse me fit penser à Luna Lovegood. Luna et son originalité. Sa façon a elle d'être décalée et pourtant logique. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment comprise, ou peut-être ne le voulais-je pas. Elle me semblait trop bizarre, alors qu'en faites, c'était juste elle. La plus sincère des filles de Poudlard, qui s'affichait comme elle était, sans pour autant dénigrer les autres. Je souriais quand Clara me sortit de ma rêverie.

- Nous sommes devant la classe du Professeur Lestoat.

Elle entra et alla s'installer sur un pupitre unique, et me sourit. Je regardais la pièce, lumineuse et entourée de livres. Je me sentais bien, même si une pointe d'angoisse me martelait l'estomac.

- Miss Granger ! Venez. M'appostropha le Professeur Lestoat.

- Amarillo, j'arrive.

J'allais le retrouver derrière son bureau, impeccablement rangé et propre quand soudain la cloche sonna, indiquant ainsi que l'heure était venue. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, évitant de regarder les élèves qui entrer.

- Calmez-vous, ce n'est rien. Au départ cela semble effrayant, mais plus le temps passera, plus cela sera simple. Vous vous présentez, lancez quelques blagues, et le tour est joué. Si vous montrez que vous avez peur, ils ont profiteront, ce sont des petits malins, me conseillait mon ami.

J'acquiesçais, essuyant les quelques gouttes de sueur et me concentrais. J'avais affronté pis. Tout irait bien. Je me tournais donc vers la masse d'élèves qui sortaient leur affaire quand j'aperçus le regard de Clara. Je lui souris, alors qu'elle rougissait. Elle retourna son visage sur son pupitre, se remettant à gribouiller sur une feuille. Elle semblait dessiner. Soudain, Lestoat vint à mes côtés et demanda le silence, qu'il obtint facilement.

- Bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons ici avec nous aujourd'hui le nouveau Professeur d'Arithmancie. Elle passera ainsi les deux dernières semaines d'école avec moi et j'espère que vous serez assez aimable pour lui faciliter celles-ci. Miss Granger, continua-t-il en me regardant.

Je souris, me tournant vers les élèves et commençais ma présentation.

- Bonjour et merci pour votre accueil. Hier soir, la directrice m'a présenté à vous mais je tenais à le faire personnellement. Ainsi, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je viens de Londres et j'ai étudié à Poudlard, comme vous avez pu le remarquer à mon accent. Et je dois dire que c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je serais donc, à partir de l'année prochaine votre Professeur d'Arithmancie et j'espère que je pourrais vous donnez la Passion des Nombres.

J'aperçus alors plusieurs grimaces qui me firent sourire.

- Je vois qu'il y en a qui ont l'allergie des chiffres, je suis sûre qu'on pourra y remédier, fis-je alors qu'ils riaient. Mais je suis heureuse d'être ici, avec vous et le Professeur Lestoat, car ma véritable passion sont les livres. Maintenant, on va se mettre à étudier avec le Professeur Lestoat, si vous voulez bien.

Je me tournais vers Amarillo, souriante. Le cours pouvait enfin débuter, et Hermione laisserait place au Professeur Granger.

* * *

Annotations :

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre fini. Je suis sûre que vous attendez la suite avec impatience. Bisous les gens et on se retrouve pour la suite.

Kiss doux.

Akhen. (L)


	15. Déesse

Coucou vous tous, voici la suite.

Merci pour tous les coms que vous m'avez fait par. Je vous en remercie grandement.

J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Bisous à vous.

Akhen (L)

* * *

- Miss Granger ! entendis-je crier derrière moi.

Je me tournais vivement et vis Khenael Moore courir vers moi à toute hâte.

- Oui ? Que puis-je pour toi ? demandais-je en souriant.

Il souriait bien qu'il haletait, rattrapant ses affaires, il grimaça et me répondit :

- Je voulais simplement vous dire que j'ai trouvé votre cours particulièrement intéressant. Les morales de Proust était vraiment explicites et riches de connaissances.

Je souriais, heureuse de voir que mes cours pouvaient être intéressants, et surtout riche de culture pour mes élèves.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

En effet, le cours qui venait de se terminer avait été celui des Diamants, branche communication. Et j'avais été surprise de voir qu'ils avaient des airs d'AD. Je continuais à parler avec Khenaël, marchant lentement quand soudain, il se mit à crier :

- Az ! Az! Viens voir !

Je regardais aussitôt dans sa direction et aperçu un jeune homme adossé contre un muret, les mains dans les poches et des boucles folles entourant un front pâle et pure de rides. Puis d'un mouvement, il quitta sa place et vint à notre rencontre. Quand il passa devant quelques filles, celles-ci se mirent à rirent et rougissantes, gloussèrent.

- Az ! Je te présente notre nouvelle Prof, Miss Granger. Miss, vous présente Azraël Ramsey, mon meilleur ami.

Je souriais gentiment, inclinant la tête vers ce beau brun.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer Monsieur Ramsey.

- De même, répondit-il d'un air énigmatique.

Puis lentement, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et inclina la tête. Aussitôt, le blond acquiesça semblant comprendre dans cet acte silencieux, une demande, s'excusa auprès de moi et ensemble, ils prirent congé.

J'haussais les épaules, ne comprenant pas. Puis vaquais à mes occupations, mais malgré tout ce que je pouvais faire... mes pensées me ramenaient sans cesse vers mon ange indien. Jake qui me manquait tant. Aussitôt j'attrapais mon portable et composais son numéro.

- Allô ? Entendis-je du combiné.

- Coucou, c'est moi, fis-je en souriant.

- Mione ! Ça va ma chérie ?

- Oui, je vais bien et toi ? Tu as récupéré ? Demandais-je, soucieuse.

J'entendais au bout du fil, des garçons rirent. A croire ce que j'entendais, Jake se trouvait avec les garçons de la meute.

- Oui, je vais bien mieux... les mecs chut, chui avec Mione... Ouais ouais... je lui dirais. Quil et Embry te passent le bonjour. On va aller à la falaise.

- Ah... fais quand même attention, tu viens tout juste de te briser les os.

Un groupe de filles, qui passait devant moi, se mirent à rire doucement en me voyant avec un portable. Je jurais mentalement et me concentrais de nouveau sur ma discussion.

- Ouais, t'en fais pas. Je ferais attention. Déjà que Billy m'a fait promettre d'être prudent. Et sinon, parles-moi de ta journée. C'était comment ?

Je souriais en pensant au dernier cours qui venait de s'écouler. Jamais je n'aurais pensé aimer autant ce métier. Le fait de parler de ce que l'on savait, de donner la passion de ces œuvres empli de savoir et expliquer notre vision des choses... Il n'y avait rien de comparable d'aussi intense... hormis le fait d'aimer Jake.

- C'était bien ! J'ai adoré. Bon tu me diras que ce n'est que le premier jour. Mais les élèves sont si réceptifs. Je suis vraiment heureuse.

- Ah ! Tu m'en vois ravi, j'imagine que je peux oublier ton retour pour cette nuit. Moi qui me faisait une joie de t'avoir dans mes bras ce soir, fit-il en rigolant.

Je souriais et d'une voix amusée, je répondais.

- Oui, tu peux définitivement oublier.

Soudain, j'entendis dans sa voix un changement. Il était devenu sérieux et d'une voix douce, me demanda de faire attention à moi.

- Et fais aussi attention aux mecs. Ils peuvent être dangereux.

- Oui mon cœur, fis-je tendrement.

Le fait qu'il s'inquiète ainsi pour moi me faisait frémir. Dans cette demande je ressentais l'amour qu'il me portait.

- Miss Granger. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas lu le règlement intérieur, il est formellement interdit d'user d'appareils moldus dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Et quelle image voulez-vous donner à vos élèves, si vous ne respecter même pas une simple interdiction ? Cria une voix affreusement grave.

Je me tournais vivement, le portable collé à l'oreille et apercevais le Professeur Davis.

- Attends une seconde, fis-je à Jake, Monsieur Davis, je tiens à vous rectifier, premièrement il est interdit d'utiliser des produits de provenance moldus que lorsque ceux-ci peuvent être dangereux cependant un portable n'est point dangereux pour la vie de nos élèves, de plus, dans le cadre des cours. Ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Deuxièmement, ces règles ne concernent que les élèves. Hors je suis professeur au cas où vous l'auriez délibérément oublier. Ensuite, je tiens à vous avertir, je ne crains point l'image que je pourrais véhiculer ici, puisque dans ce couloir-ci... il n'y a que vous et moi.

Souriante, je replaquais le portable sur mon oreille et repris ma marche, tandis que Jake riait à gorge déployée dans le combiné.

Il était déjà quinze heures trente quand j'entrais dans une grande pièce blanche, dépourvue de meubles et si peu accueillante. C'est là que j'aperçus tous les élèves qui m'étaient confiés, présents et affaires sortis. Quelques-uns, s'attelaient déjà à leur devoirs, tandis que d'autres discutaient gaiement.

- Bonjour Miss Granger ! M'apostropha un jeune brun.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Et bonjour à tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore eut la chance de voir aujourd'hui. Je vois en tous cas que vous êtes ponctuels, tant mieux ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer, m'exclamais-je.

- Il faut dire qu'avec le Professeur Scott, c'était très important, déclara une jolie brune aux yeux verts.

- Arrêtes de te la jouer fille sérieuse Serena, se moqua un autre brun.

Aussitôt une blonde qui s'appelait Jane l'interrompit.

- La ramènes pas Shane.

Le dit Shane rigola et répondit ironiquement :

- Oh on protège son amoureuse, comme c'est mignon.

Je regardais la scène, et décidais d'intervenir.

- Jeunes gens, on se calme, s'il vous plaît. Installez-vous je vous prie, nous allons commencer.

Ainsi, je leur demandais une fiche complète sur eux, sur leur ambitions, etc... nous passâmes ainsi deux heures à se connaître. Et je pus cerner au mieux chacun d'entre eux, même si grâce aux notes du Professeur Scott, ce fut plus facile.

Quand enfin l'heure de fin sonna, j'entendis une discussion très animée entre deux garçons :

- Mais non ! C'est les All Stars qui gagneront cette année, fit Henry.

- Les texans ? Tu rigoles, déjà qu'ils arrivent même pas à avoir la balle sans qu'elle explose ! Jte dis que ce sera les Chardonnerets qui vont gagner ! S'écria à son tour Clark Thomas, Sagittaire de diamant, deuxième années.

Je les regardais quand soudain je sentis une présence derrière moi.

- Ce jeu s'appelle le Quodpot. C'est un jeu très à la mode ici aux States, m'expliqua Khenaël. C'est une sorte de déviance du Quidditch.

- Intéressant, dommage que je ne m'y connaisse pas tant que ça en sport. Cependant, je suis sûre que mes meilleurs amis aurait été heureux d'en savoir plus.

On se mit à sourire et j'imaginais déjà Ron et Harry discutant vivement et comparant les avantages et inconvénients du Quodpot.

Ainsi le temps passa lentement, je passais de moments très agréables avec mes nouveaux élèves je cernais de mieux en mieux mes protégés et ils apprenaient de mieux en mieux à m'amadouer. Je riais des blagues des pitres de la classe, grondais parfois les plus fougeux, incitais les timides à s'exprimer... bref, ce rôle de garde-fous me plaisait énormément.

- Miss, Miss ! J'ai fini. Je peux partir maintenant ?

- Non Shane, je te prierais de rester calme, tes camarades sont encore occupés.

Il fit la moue, me regardant profondément. Un air de petit chat battu peint sur le visage.

- Mais... Miss, j'ai un rendez-vous très important. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. S'il vous plaît ! Me supplia-t-il.

- Silence l'animal ! Je bosses, s'écria Serena.

- Bah, continues parce que vu ta caboche, t'en as encore pour longtemps mais persévères, on dit que l'espoir fait vivre, piqua Mc Carty.

- Shane ! Contrais-je.

- Mais... s'il vous plaît...

Je me levais de mon bureau, le contournant, je me rendais bien compte qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et que mes autres élèves commençaient à être perturbés. Alors je finissais pas acquiescer. Il ne tarda pas et une minute plus tard, il avait disparu. Comme il disait l'espoir faisait vivre, mais la persévérance aussi.

En ce qui concernait Khenaël, lion de Diamant, il restait égal à lui-même, un peu pitre. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'études. Il pouvait se montrer plus que brillant, tandis que Azraël Ramsey, Capricorne de Diamant... il était aussi taciturne et silencieux qu'une tombe. Études ou pas, rares était les fois où j'avais entendu sa voix. Il ne parlait jamais et arborait toujours une humeur égale. C'en était inquiétant et fascinant à la fois.

Après une journée harassante, la nuit déjà tombée, je m'enfermais dans mon appartement. Havre de paix ardemment souhaité. J'étais un peu fatiguée et surtout, surtout... Jake me manquait. Une semaine loin de lui, commençait à me peser. J'avais besoin de le voir, de le sentir, de l'embrasser. En somme, j'avais envie de lui.

Je jetais mon sac et mon pull sur mon lit et attrapais mon portable. Là, je vis un message. C'était Jake.

- J'ai besoin de toi, tu me manques trop. Je t'aime. Jake. Lisais-je. Toi aussi tu me manques, murmurais-je.

Je me levais aussi sec, bien décidée à transplaner et aller retrouvé mon Jake quand à peine eus-je ouvert la porte que je tombais sur Azraël... dans ses bras le corps inerte de Clara.

- Miss Granger, je vous en prie, aidez-la, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Que... dépêchons, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Il n'attendit pas, qu'il était déjà prêt à courir. Je le regardais, froid et imperturbable. Même le poids de la jeune fille, ne semblait pas le peiner. Quel être étrange et insensible.

Quand l'infirmière nous vit avec la jeune femme, elle s'attela aussitôt, demandant à Azraël de la poser sur un lit, et elle démarra rapidement scanners et autres analyses. Se dépêchant de savoir la cause de son malaise, les marques sur ses avants-bras et ses hématomes.

- Mais que lui est-il arrivé à cette jeune-fille ? Demanda, inquiète, Miss Gronenberg.

Je ne répondis rien, regardant seulement Azraël, qui semblait en plein combat intérieur. Les poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée. Je sentais qu'une histoire se tramait, et Monsieur Ramsey ne pourrait me contredire... après tant d'années à cacher certaines choses à McGonagall je pouvais me dire experte en la manière de déceler cachotteries et autres genres.

Après un petit moment, l'infirmière nous demanda de laisser la petite Cancer de Diamant. Et nous nous exécutâmes de bon gré, la laissant au bon soin de Gronenberg. Cependant, n'ayant point fini avec mon jeune ami, je le priais de me suivre. Nous allâmes à mon bureau, passer la porte, je la refermais soigneusement.

- Je supposes que vous n'avez rien à me dire, Monsieur Ramsey. Déclarais-je en m'installant à mon bureau.

Droit comme un « i », il fixait derrière moi, le mur. Ne m'accordant pas un regard. Avait-il si peur que je lises dans son esprit ? - Ce que je ne savais absolument pas faire.

- Vous supposez bien, me nargua-t-il.

- Azraël... je crois que tu n'as pas comprit l'étendue de l'affaire. Une élève... MON élève a semblerait-il été battue, voir même plus. Alors si tu sais quelque chose, tu ferais mieux de tout me dire maintenant. L'as-tu trouvé ? Ou es-tu l'auteur de cette ignominie ?

Il me regarda enfin, me fixant droit dans les yeux et me répondit froidement.

- Je l'ai trouvé. Elle était déjà dans cet état.

Je n'en croyais pas un mot. Les blessures sur son bras gauche tendaient à un tout autre scénario. Je me levais, m'approchant de lui et le regardais droitement.

- Moi, je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu te promenais bien tranquillement quand tu as entendu des bruits qui t'ont interpellé, tu es allé voir pour tomber sur la jeune Miss Lefevbre qui se faisait agressé. En jeune homme bien élevé, tu as voulu la secourir, d'où ces blessures à ton bras gauche, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je, alors que je semblais déceler un froncement de sourcils. Et donc, si je ne m'abuses, si je faisais une recherche dans ce lycée, je suis certaine de trouver un autre Monsieur, tout aussi, si ce n'est plus, amoché que toi.

Il se contracta, l'air imperturbable. À quoi pensait-il ? Il tenait son bras de sa main valide, le regard fixé sur un point invisible.

- Approches, je vais te donner les premiers soins, proposais-je.

- Non, ça ira. Je n'en ai pas besoin, dit-il en reculant.

Je me levais de mon bureau, et le regardais ahurie.

- Tu as besoin de ces soins, sans quoi la plaie ne se refermera pas.

- J'ai dit non, ça ne sert à rien d'insister, me contra-t-il vigoureusement.

M'appuyant sur mon bureau, je réfléchissais. Ce jeune homme était un coffre fort à lui seul.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi tant de froideur ? Je veux seulement t'aider, répliquais-je.

Il me toisa un instant, dur et glacial, se tourna pour me faire dos et arrivant à la porte me dit, acide :

- Écoutez, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

Contournant mon bureau, je m'approchais de lui, bien décidée à lui faire entendre les choses.

- Azraël, je sais que tu dois te sentir seul, et que c'est sûrement pour cela que tu t'es crée une carapace aussi dure. Mais je sais aussi que tu as seulement besoin de parler et je suis là pour toi. Tu n'es pas le seul solitaire que je croises et certainement pas les dernier.

Doucement, le jeune Ramsey se retourna. Le visage redevenu neutre et mystérieux, sa voix grave retentit alors et il s'exprima en ces mots :

- Miss Granger, j'ai comme l'impression que vous ne saisissez pas la teneur de mes propos, donc je vais vous éclairer. Je ne veux pas de votre aide. De plus, je me permets de vous rappeler que vous outrepasser vos droits d'enseignant. Néanmoins, le jour où vous aurez une commission rogatoire, je serais disposé à répondre à toutes vos questions. Mais pour l'instant, vous vous passerez de réponses.

Puis il s'en alla en coup de vent, me laissant en plan. Je respirais fortement, agacée par sa façon de faire et serrais les dents de rage. Je fermais les yeux baissant la tête vers le sol, et contemplais en silence les gouttes de sang éparpillées par terre, mes pensées me ramenèrent alors l'image d'Azraël, la main sur son bras, son visage séraphique fermé et froid. Il ne laissait aucune chances à la douleur d'apparaître. Il semblait à cet instant là... fait de marbre. Pourtant, au moment où il m'avait emmené le corps endormi de Clara, j'avais pu apercevoir dans ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude se distillant allègrement. Bien vite remplacer par sa froideur habituelle.

Je soupirais profondément, il ne fallait pas se faire submerger par tous ces problèmes. Ce serait monnaie courante plus tard. Demain serait un autre jour. Là je n'avais besoin que de Jake, de ses bras tendres et me laisser aller avec lui. Je sortais, fermant rapidement mon bureau et me dirigeais vers le kiosque.

Arrivée à la berge, je transplanais aussi sec.

Lorsque je fus devant le petit chalet rouge, il pleuvait à grosse gouttes. Mon cœur se sentit aussitôt joyeux, une unique porte me séparer de lui. J'aimais penser qu'il ressentait la présence de sa moitié, là dans cette maison. À peine eus-je eu le temps de faire un pas que la porte s'ouvrit à grand volet, faisant apparaître Jake, un sourire lumineux sur ses lèvres.

- Hermione ! cria-t-il.

Il se mit à courir, de ses grands pas de géants, il m'attrapa par les hanches et me porta comme une feuille. Et ensuite il me fit tournoyer dans les airs, m'embrassant fougueusement. Je me sentais si euphorique, riant, heureuse. Nous étions là, ensemble, les pieds dans la boue, sous une pluie torrentielle qui nous trempait entièrement. Même si je savais que ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu, au fond de moi, c'était toute une éternité qui m'avait éloigné de lui. Il me reposa enfin, me regardant fixement, essuyant les gouttes qui souillaient mes joues. Et un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Viens, avant que tu n'attrapes froid.

Arrivés au chaud, dans la maisonnée, je saluais Billy en rougissant. Mon beau-père se mit alors à rire.

- Alors, déjà de retour ? Demanda-t-il.

- Billy, reprit Jake en plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui, disons que je viens vérifier si Jake ne fait pas trop de bêtises.

Nous rîmes, alors que mon adonis se pencher vers moi.

- Viens voir, je vais te montrer quelles genres de bêtises je fais, murmura-t-il en me poussant vers sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, je me sentis aussitôt mal à l'aise. Même si je savais que ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais seule avec lui. Le fait de savoir ce qui allait se passer me mettais dans un état proche de l'excitation mais aussi de l'anxiété. Je crois que... du moins, je le pensais... Jake ressentait la même chose. Il s'approcha alors de son lit, s'asseyant et je fis de même. J'avalais ma salive, alors qu'il me demandait comment j'allais.

- Bah... je vais bien, fis-je en attrapant la serviette qu'il me tendait, tu me manques énormément, mais bon vendredi sera le dernier jour. Ça passera vite.

- Oui, heureusement. Purée, dit-il en riant, nous sommes tout trempés. Puis, j'ai l'impression d'être à un premier rendez-vous.

Nous rîmes, ce qui eut l'effet de nous relaxer. Mais quand il enleva son t-shirt, pour cause qu'il était tout mouillé... j'eus tout de suite de nouveau chaud. Puis doucement, je le sentis se rapprocher, ce qui me fit rougir et tendrement ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Par petites touches mes lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, mes yeux se fermèrent. Appréciant de nouveau sa proximité, et le goût de sa bouche, de ce baiser fait de douceur. Sa main gauche se mouva alors jusqu'à ma hanche, l'attrapant fermement. Ses lèvres ne quittant pas ma bouche il se rapprocha faisant glisser son autre main sur ma joue. Intensifiant ce baiser déjà délicieux. Puis, coquin, il fit tomber ma bretelle, découvrant ainsi ma poitrine. Gourmand, il quitta mes lèvres son regard plongeant dans le mien... j'y lus alors son désir plus que violent. Et le mien déjà palpable et rageur, n'en fut que plus virulent. Je le regardais, des gouttes de pluie, glissant sur ses lèvres. Soudain, il glissa jusqu'à mon sein et commença à lécher mon téton.

- Jake... murmurais-je dans un souffle.

- Je suis là, mon cœur...

Si la première fois avait été unique... celle-ci avait comme un goût de Paradis. Tant d'Amour et de tendresse n'était permis qu'aux Dieux et dans ses bras, je me sentais l'âme d'une Déesse. Quand nous eûmes fini cette danse qu'était l'Amour, je me reposais dans son épaule, tandis qu'il jouait avec une de mes mèches.

- Jake... j'ai envie de pleurer tout ce qu'il m'arrive me semble insensé.

Il se releva, voulant être à ma hauteur, s'appuyant sur son bras.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, sérieux.

- Parce que... tu m'aimes tellement... et je t'aime aussi tellement. C'est trop beau et j'ai pas envie de le perdre.

Il se mit à rire, comme si la « blague » avait été excellente puis il s'affala sur moi, me câlinant.

- T'en fais pas... Tu ne le perdra jamais. Tu ne me perdras jamais.

Je souriais puis nous discutâmes un peu. Il me posa des questions sur les hommes qui m'entourait, jaloux... je supposes. D'ailleurs, j'en profitais pour le taquiner un peu.

- Monsieur serait-il jaloux ? Riais-je.

- Pfff... tu parles... jamais !

Je riais en me plaçant au dessus de lui, mes jambes l'entourant.

- Ah... c'est bien, non parce que tu sais... j'ai remarqué un homme... mm, fis-je en me mordant les lèvres. Il est sexy... oh ses fesses...

J'exagérais bien entendu, et même, personne ne m'intéressait à l'ISS. Je le regardais, le voyant froncer les sourcils, et d'un geste, il me fit basculer. Se retrouvant au dessus de moi, Jake me tenait les mains et d'un mouvement de bassin me demanda :

- Ah oui ? Sexy... as-tu dit ?

Aussitôt, j'avalais ma salive, me sentant aussitôt empli de désir. Et la nuit, n'en fut que plus délicieuse.


End file.
